Something More Sinister
by Ambur
Summary: Molly didn't know if this was just some sort of friendly rivalry between the two men or something more sinister.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Something more Sinister

Author: Ambur

Rating: M

Disclaimer: Sherlock is not mine

Notes: This is not beta'd, it was a spur of the moment thing after reading another fabulous Sherlock fan fiction called _Mirror ,Mirror._ And I do mean that story was AMAZING! I have printed it off and read it so many times. If you haven't read it, you need too.

* * *

Prologue:

Molly had never been a very fast runner. Granted her legs weren't that long, but she still didn't think she would've been very fast even if she had grown taller. Often times she was rather clumsy and it seemed to only get worse as she had gotten older.

Now at 30 years old, it would seem fate had delivered her a cruel blow. It must be the fates that we're mocking her because here she was, in the middle of the night, in the bitter cold, barely able to see due to the freezing rain that was falling, trying to outrun not only one, but two geniuses.

This situation was almost surreal, Molly thought to herself as she moved as quickly, quietly, and as carefully as she could on the ice coated streets. Running from Jim had not really surprised her all that much. He might be a genius, but he is a psychotic one. _But Sherlock_ that had been the biggest surprise, having to run from him.

Molly clamped her hand over her mouth as the hysterical giggle burst from her lungs and out into the quiet, crisp night. The one man she had loved so completely and wanted so desperately in her own world now desperately wanted her. But again fate was playing a cruel joke because there was a catch.

This was not her world. This was his world and it was Moriarty's world. The Sherlock chasing her was not her Sherlock and the Jim chasing her was not the Jim she knew. Her terror was almost more than she could endure as she ran because not only did this Sherlock want her, but this Moriarty did also.

She didn't know whether this was some sort of friendly rival between the two or something more sinister.

After all, this was not her world and she was alone, lost and terrified.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Something More Sinister- Chapter 2

Author: Ambur

Rating: M

Disclaimer: Not mine

Notes: This story will be a mix between both worlds. I hope the transitions are easy to follow. Molly is not in this chapter, but she will be in the next…I haven't decided whose going to get her first, Jim or Sherlock. This chapter is mostly explaining a little more of the plot. This story will have quite a few twist and turns and lots of action. I have not decided how dark I am going to make this Sherlock. Characters kind of have a mind of their own the more I write. I will hopefully have a beta. I'm going to see if the beta for my other stories has time to beta this one, so forgive any mistakes with this one. Cheers!

* * *

Chapter Two

John Watson stood looking out the window of 221 B Baker Street. He absentmindedly ran his index finger over the scar that marred his left cheek. He often did this when he was deep in thought. He was contemplating the events of the last 24 hours.

He couldn't believe what this slight woman had been going on about. He couldn't fathom Sherlock believing her drivel either. An experiment in a morgue that had gone wrong? A loud crash of thunder and blinding lightning and poof, here she was? And this rubbish about there being another Sherlock, a kinder, gentler Sherlock, who was a, what had she called it, a consulting detective. John snorted at the lunacy of it.

"Something on your mind, John?" Sherlock asked

John turned to regard his friend. "Do you honestly believe that nonsense that she was spouting off about?"

"I am a scientist and a theorist, John. I often believe in the inexplicable."

"Yes, but another you? A kinder, gentler you?"

Both men chuckled at such a thought.

"Yes, well, perhaps she hit her head on the concrete. You're a doctor. You saw the blood."

John nodded and turned back to look out into the night.

"How long will you let her wander the streets, Sherlock? You know James is looking for her as well. And he seems to think he saw her first."

"I am having her followed. But they are far enough back from her as to give her a false sense of hope."

John laughed. "How cruel you are, Sherlock."

Sherlock grinned menacingly to his friend. "I do love the chase, John. It is almost as sweet as the capture. Besides, by the time my men bring her in, she will have suffered in the freezing rain with what little clothing she had to protect her, she will be grateful for a warm bed for the night, I should think."

"Yes well, you had better hope that your men find her before James' men do."

Sherlock snorted. "Please, he has nothing but imbeciles working for him. I will never understand why such a clever man has such buffoons on his payroll."

"And your men are any better?" John asked his eyebrow quirked.

Sherlock shrugged. "Good help is hard to find these days, especially hired guns. Completely lacking brains, but plenty of balls…isn't that what the Americans say? Which of course is a splendid thing indeed if you choose a life if crime as your occupation."

Sherlock stood, putting the cigarette out. "I do think I have trained my men better than James has his."

John rolled his eyes. "You both are like petculant children. Is everything a competition between the two of you?"

"Of course, else we'd be bored silly wouldn't we?"

"I almost feel sorry for the girl you know."

Sherlock looked moderately surprised. "Why is that?"

"Because I know how you are when you decide something belongs to you. James is the same way and the both of you want the same thing. But then again, I can't blame either of you. She is a delicious little thing isn't she?"

Sherlock's eyes darkened. "She's mine, John."

John sighed. "I know that. Besides, I have already found what I want."

Sherlock smirked. "Ah yes…that little nurse, what's her name, Mary, is it? When do you plan on taking her? I know you're bored with Irene."

"What makes you think I haven't already?" John asked.

"Because I don't hear muffled sounds coming from your room where she would be bound, spread eagled, and gagged."

Both men looked at the small table where the lamp stood when it vibrated. Sherlock picked up his phone.

_I do hope our little kitten doesn't catch cold. Let the games begin, my friend. JM_

The smile that crossed Sherlock's face was feral.

* * *

Sherlock Holmes disliked inclement weather. Not because it was inclement, but because people seemed to be even more ignorant than usual in inclement weather. However, despite the heavy rain and ridiculously strong winds, he found he still had pep in his step. He was actually whistling as he opened the doors to St. Bart's hospital and began making his decent to the morgue where he knew his pathologist would be waiting for him.

He was excited about a new experiment he was keen on putting to good use the fresh cadaver that Molly had texted him about. He was to have the pick of any body part he wished. He could barely contain his childish glee.

Molly was standing over her desk staring intently at her clipboard. She did not even notice Sherlock come in. She didn't hear him slide up beside her either and shrieked when she finally turned and saw him standing there with a smirk. Sherlock caught her clipboard before it clattered on the tile.

"Oh Sher..Sherlock…you startled me."

"Obviously." He said handing her the clipboard. "Now, what do you have for me?"

"Male, 49 years old, died of complications from diabetes."

Sherlock sighed, "Boring."

"Well it's not a case Sherlock, just something for you to cut up and experiment on!" She huffed in annoyance.

Sherlock had been about an hour in his experiment when the really violent lightening and thundering had started. One clap had been so particularly loud that Molly had jumped and squeaked. Sherlock glanced at her with a smirk on his face. She could feel his eyes on her and glared at him.

Sherlock went back to his microscope until another flash of lightening caught his attention. He looked up and watched as the odd colored lightning flashed again. His eyebrow quirked and he moved away from the microscope, experiment momentarily forgotten to move closer to the large window, the only window within the morgue. He watched as yet another streak of intense light hit the side of the hospital wall. Sherlock moved to where he was nose to nose with the window.

The lightening had left behind some sort of energy residue. The wall was streaked with an odd bluish white color.

"Sherlock!" Molly shrieked. "What are you doing by the window, come back! You could be struck!"

Sherlock ignored her concern. "Molly, come look at this."

Sherlock was so engrossed with the storm he did not notice what was happening with his experiment. The heat from the chemicals burning was becoming hot the chemicals were becoming unstable.

"Sherlock…" Molly called

"Molly do stop yammering and come here. "

"Sher…Sherlock…"

It all happened quite suddenly and seemed to happen simultaneously. Just as the chemicals from his experiment exploded, a flash of the odd colored lightning streaked through the glass almost close enough to touch Sherlock, followed by another streak of lightning which exploded the glass and sent Sherlock hurdling backwards. He was vaguely aware that he heard Molly scream before darkness overtook him.

It took Sherlock a few moments to get his baring when he came too. He rubbed his matted hair, sticky with his own blood, away from his eyes.

The lab was eerily quiet and the same strange glow from the lightning had left it residue over the lab, making it seem almost ethereal. Sherlock deduced the experiment had gone wrong, exploded and possibly the containers of chemicals were struck by the lightening.

Sherlock suddenly had a sick feeling at the pit of his stomach. "Molly?" He called out. "Molly!" Sherlock pulled himself to his feet, ignoring the smoke and debris that had been scattered when the bolt hit and the explosion.

"Molly! Where are you?" Sherlock began to become a bit frantic. He started throwing debris around the morgue looking to see if Molly had been buried underneath any of it.

"Molly Hooper answer me!"

"Molly so help me, if this is some kind so joke…" The words died quickly on his lips. He stared down almost in shock, not quite comprehending what he was looking at. On the floor, in front of him, was the outline of a petite female body that had been scorched into the tile.

"Molly?" Sherlock whispered into the quiet darkness, the morgue lit up only by the moon and the particles left behind from the lightening.

* * *

John Watson was dozing comfortably at 221 B Baker Street. The book he had been reading was lying loosely in his hand. He was stirred by a chirp coming from his phone.

John Watson groaned and rolled his eyes as he looked at the text.

_**Come to the morgue at once! SH**_

Sherlock must be completely off his rocker if he thought that the good doctor would leave the nice warmth of their shared apartment to battle the icy rain and harsh winds. Besides, it was lightening and thundering savagely. John chose to ignore his text and snuggled deeper into his afghan infront of the fire.

The chirp of the text annoyed John, but he pulled his phone back out of his pocket and looked at the text.

_**Come now damn you! Molly is gone! SH**_

John sat up slightly alarmed.

_**What do you mean she's gone? Gone home? JW**_

_**Don't be daft! Would I text you here if she had just gone home? She's gone! Something happened to her. Now get up and come at once! I have already summoned Lestrade! SH**_

John pulled on his shoes and jumped up running out the door. He had been in such a hurry he had forgotten his jacket and umbrella. He passed Mrs. Hudson on the stairs.

"Oh I do wish you boys would stay in tonight. Its frightful weather we are having. There have been strikes of lightening all over the place. John, dear, you've forgotten your coat…John…"

Mrs. Hudson had failed to notice that John was already outside getting into a cab as she talked on.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Something More Sinister

Author: Ambur

Rating: M

Beta: Brandi R. Thanks so much for your help, lady!

Disclaimer: Still not mine

Notes: Review if you enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 3

Molly had no idea where she was. This was London, but not the London she knew. This place was far more sinister. There was hardly anyone out at all. The street lamps flickered on and off. Shops were either boarded up or had security bars on them as did the flats. And the few people she saw scurrying about looked either dangerous or utterly desperate. Molly actually felt pity for them as she made her way down the streets, praying to not be noticed by one of them.

She could no longer control the shuddering and jerking of her body as it desperately tried to warm itself from the inside out. Her teeth ached from chattering loudly. She was soaked to the skin with ice, rain, and snow. Molly had nothing on to protect herself from the elements except what she had on when she had been in the lab with Sherlock…_Sherlock_…a sob tore from her chest. The pain in her heart was so powerful that she stumbled, catching herself on some old wooden crates before she hit the ground.

Was he looking for her? Did he even realize she was gone? Did he know what had happened? She didn't even know what had happened, but she prayed through her tears that he would be able to discover what had happened and find her. She knew that he was probably her only hope at getting out of this hell.

Molly clamped her hand over her mouth when she thought she heard a sound somewhere close behind her. She was so exhausted, she honestly did not think she could keep going. The pain in her limbs from the bitter cold was almost unbearable and her lungs burned from her sobbing and the dampness.

She turned and gasped loudly when she saw a black Mercedes coming slowly down the alley way that she was currently in. She ducked behind the crates she had used to steady herself. Slowly, the car came to a stop. She hunkered down even further onto herself when she heard footsteps coming from behind her in the opposite direction of the car. She knew she had been caught. They had herded her, frightening her with noises, footsteps, and mysterious shadows under the lamp light as she had ran from them.

She heard the car door open and heard a deep sigh.

"Dear Molly, you must be freezing and very frightened. You are a stranger here. Come out and let me help you."

She recognized the deep baritone of his voice and had to clamp her hand even tighter over her mouth to keep from crying out. It was his voice, but it wasn't him.

"Molly…" The baritone was annoyed now. "Come out at once. Believe me, you do not want me to come and retrieve you, love."

Her skin crawled with his false endearment.

"Molly, you will not last the night in this weather. If you don't freeze to death, you will catch pneumonia. And if illness does not get you, one of the many vagrants who walk these streets at night will and trust me dear girl, you are better off with me."

"Just grab the little twit and come on, Sherlock. It's freezing out here." John snapped, bored with Sherlock's game.

Molly barely had time to register when the crate was kicked to the side and splintered into hundreds of pieces. Her eyes opened wide with fear and she tried to scramble away, but was not fast enough. Sherlock caught her easily around her waist and lifted her up. She immediately started fighting. She bit, scratched, shrieked, and kicked, but it was no use, he was much too strong. She could hear his men mocking her…feisty little thing isn't she…the little kitten has claws does she…

Sherlock pulled her flush against him, his arms like steel bands around her small body. She shivered when she felt his warm breath against her ear, "Oh I do hope you fight like this when you are trapped underneath me."

Molly stilled, horrified at his words. She heard him chuckle against her skin and flinched when she felt his tongue trace the shell of her ear. She was shoved into the arms of John Watson, who pulled her into the car with him. Molly shrieked when she heard the gun shots. Sherlock entered the car then, putting his revolver away. John raised an eyebrow at his friend.

Sherlock shrugged. "I told them both that if I had to come and get her myself, there services would no longer be needed." His gaze fell to Molly and she flinched when he took her hand in his. She was still trembling from the cold and fear. "I am sorry that you had to see this Molly, as I am sure your little nerves are already at their breaking point," He pulled her hand to his lips and brushed a kiss across her knuckles. She swallowed down the bile that threatened to force its way from her throat.

"Perhaps it is best that you witnessed this, my love, it is important that you understand what happens if my orders are not obeyed." He finished with another kiss, this time on her wrist.

She jumped when she felt a blanket being placed over her shoulders. "Would you prefer to freeze?" John asked her, draping another blanket over her legs.

Molly could feel the tears stinging her eyes as she struggled to hold them at bay. She knew she would have to stay strong. Her Sherlock would need time to figure this out and come for her. She would have to stay strong for him. Molly clutched the blanket around her shoulders tightly in her small, shaking hands, and retreated inward where she desperately tried to hold onto her sanity.

* * *

"What do you mean she disappeared?" Lestrade asked incredously

Sherlock huffed annoyed. "You know I dislike repeating myself, Lestrade, do try and keep up."

"Well what do you think happened?" Lestrade snapped back

Sherlock didn't answer; he just stared silently at the outline of Molly's body. Lestrade looked at John who motioned for him to follow him out. Sherlock didn't notice when both men left him alone in the morgue.

"What do you think he is thinking?" Lestrade asked.

"It's too early to try and understand what is happening in Sherlock's mind."

"What the hell was he doing here this time of night?" Lestrade asked impatiently.

"An experiment, of course. You know how he gets when he is bored."

"So he honestly thinks she just… what, evaporated into thin air?"

"I don't know what he thinks. I don't even know what I think! I've never seen anything like this…the way the lightening glowed and the scorch marks…he said he heard her scream right before he saw a blinding flash of light."

Lestarde snorted. "You both sound like you've been watching too much American telly…what rot!"

"Well what do you think then Lestrade? There is no blood. There is no body and no signs that anyone came in and took her. Besides, Sherlock says he was only unconscious a few moments."

* * *

Sherlock tossed Molly onto the bed before tossing her some dry clothing. He sat down in the chair opposite the bed and lit a cigarette. Molly took the time to really study his face. It was her Sherlock's face, only with a few small differences. His eyes were cunning, cruelly so, and piercing blue…a cold bottomless blue. He had the eyes of someone who had seen much despair in his life. He didn't shave and although she was loathe to admit it, the stubble made him even more handsome. His curls had been cropped short and she could see part of a tribal tattoo that ran up the left side of his neck, but disappeared below the collar of his shirt. He was thicker in build than her Sherlock and much more muscular.

He was watching her also, with twinkling eyes. Yes, he found the situation quite amusing and she found herself wanting to scratch his eyes out.

"Do make yourself comfortable Molly. This is, after all, your new home. Change your clothes before you catch your death of cold."

"He will find me and come for me."

Sherlock laughed loudly. "You think so, love? What makes you think I'd let him take you? Besides, if and when he ever does discover how to travel between the two worlds…" He paused when he saw the shock on Molly's face.

"Oh yes, love. I know exactly how you came to be here, though I doubt your Sherlock will be so clever…" Sherlock took a long drag from his cigarette and slowly blew it out, enjoying the burning it caused in his lungs. "As I was saying, love, even if he does come, I won't let you go."

"Don't call me that…" She said barely above a whisper.

"Don't call you what? Love?" He grinned wickedly at her. "But that is my name for you, little Molly. It's your place in this world, my dear, you are my love. You belong to me now. Although, I'm sure James will try and make you his. Perhaps I'll let him have you, just once, so he can have a taste. But then again, I'll have to go through the trouble of getting you back. James doesn't like to share his things anymore than I do. But he and I are such old friends."

"I'm not yours. I'm not anybody's. I belong to myself." She snapped

Sherlock giggled with glee. "Oh I do hope you keep this fight in you. It makes for such interesting evenings and such passion in the bedroom, don't you think. I won't even get too angry with you if you try to runaway again. In fact, why don't you try sometime, I would love to give that pert little bottom of yours a good spanking."

Molly's expression became horrified as his became deadly serious.

"Yes, love; this is your life now. You are mine and I will do with you what I please. But if you learn to accept me, accept that you belong to me, I can be as gentle and affectionate as I can be cruel and heartless. I don't want to hurt you Molly. This relationship can be beneficial to us both."

She could not stop the tears that spilled down her cheeks. She scrambled back against the headboard when he stood and approached the bed, sitting on the edge. He sighed and grabbed her ankle, pulling her towards him. She lashed out as he knew she would. He easily overpowered her, pinning her underneath him.

"Molly stop struggling."

"Please…please don't…not now…I'm so tired…please…"

His expression softened so quickly she did not see it. It was gone as quick as it came. "Would it really make a difference if I waited until tomorrow night to have you?"

She closed her eyes, more tears falling, and nodded her head. "Please…don't…"

She flinched when she felt his tongue flick over her cheek, tasting her tears. She heard him sigh and felt his weight leave her body. She kept her eyes closed until she heard the door close as he left the room. She finally released everything she had been holding inside and began to sob heavily into the pillow.

Sherlock and John stood outside the door listening to her muffled cries.

"I don't understand why she is so upset? She has a home now, she won't have to sell herself on the streets. She'll have your protection, food, clothing, anything her heart desires, and all she'll have to do is share her body with you. Why is that so terrible?" John asked

"You do not understand the world she came from John."

John blinked in confusion. Sherlock smiled.

"Yes, she was telling the truth. She comes from another place, very much like this place, but very different as well. The criminals do not hold the power where she is from, John, there is no martial law or a society ruled by fear and intimidation. Her world never experienced the next Great War that this world did. This world will be very hard for her to be accustomed too, but she must, because I will never let her go. After all, I wanted her the first time I saw her, the first time I was able make a bridge between the two worlds."

Sherlock turned and moved towards the window before continuing. "I saw her with him…and I thought, why should he get something so pure, something so sweet and innocent. He is ruled only by logic, John, he feels nothing. Therefore he does not deserve her. And if I must accept that this is my world, then I will have something good and pure as my reward."

"You mean…you planned this…you brought her here?"

"James and I both did. But it won't take long for her Sherlock to figure out how we did it and he will come looking for her. Not because he wants her, but because he won't be able to contain his curiosity. And he'll bring his Watson…an ex solider, a man of great strength of character and integrity. He is what you would have been John, had you not been doomed to be born in this wretched place."

"I wonder what it's like, being an honorable man." John said quietly

"You will know soon enough, when they come for her."

"Will you force her, if she does not willingly give herself to you?" John asked with a peculiar expression on his face.

"What's this, John? Sympathy for the poor girl's plight?"

"Of course not, I know what would happen to her should you turn her out. She should be on her knees thanking you for keeping her. You seem to already hold some affection for her, so I am curious as to what you will do if she continues to fight you."

"I don't want to force her and I hope that I do not have too. The sooner she accepts, the easier things will become for her. Perhaps she just needs to be shown what it means to have no one's protection in this world. Perhaps I will have you take her to where you first found Irene…before you bought her and brought her here."

John nodded thoughtfully.

"You're tired of her." Sherlock said. It was not a question.

John shrugged. "No, not necessarily, but she isn't as much fun as she once was. All the fight has left her. Perhaps I should tell her that I am going to allow her to go free, I'll tell her Mycroft has made a place for her at the Grange and she won't have to see this life again."

Sherlock tsked him. "Now who is being cruel, John. You'd never allow her to have her freedom. Your ego couldn't stand it. She's yours, she wears your brand. Why don't you just give her to James? God knows why, but he does desire the little twat." Sherlock lit another cigarette, inhaling it deeply. "Besides, you know my brother would never believe that you would willingly do the decent thing."

John shook his head. "How do they do it? Mycroft and Lestrade, still hold on to hope that one day men will go back to the way they were before…before the war…before the devastation and despair…"

Sherlock shrugged. "I think we need men like Mycroft and Lestrade….and Molly's John, it helps maintain the balance of the universe. There will always be a few good men mixed in with the rest of us."

"Perhaps tomorrow I'll take Mary and leave Irene be for awhile. She'll forget about what's it's like to be mine and let her guard down…that'll get the spirit back in her, when I take her down a peg or two. Oh Sherlock…you should see Irene when she is impassioned and indigent. She is so beautiful…her anger and hatred, the fight she gives me. I cum just from over powering her, she fights, she kicks, she claws and spits…it's glorious, She's absolutely stunning and when she knows she beaten, her submission and fear are simply divine."

"Or you could just give her to James for a week."

"I want her back in one whole piece, Sherlock."

Sherlock chuckled. "James wouldn't break her too badly, John. He's respectful of other people's play things."

John snorted in disbelief and shook his head at his friend.

"You know, in Molly's world, Irene is a professional dominatrix."

John's eyes opened wide in surprise before a grin crossed his face. "Really? How marvelous."


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Something More Sinister – Chapter 4

Author: Ambur

Rating: M

Disclaimer: Not mine

Beta: Sara60691

Notes: The chapters will get darker and darker as we go. I'm still establishing the plot with this chapter, not much exciting happens, hope you enjoy anyway!

* * *

Molly awoke slowly as the sun light filtered in from the window. She kept her eyes closed tightly, hoping that when she opened them, she would be back in her own bed with Toby, this nightmare behind her.

_Toby!_ Molly's eyes snapped open and she sat up. _Who's going to take care of Toby?_

Tears filled her eyes at the thought of her little companion alone and wondering where she was, thinking he had been abandoned.

"It's better if he doesn't see you cry." A woman's voice came from the corner of the room.

Molly gasped and turned around in the bed. "Who are you?"

"Irene Adler. I belong to John."

"Irene…the Woman…" Molly said barely above a whisper. She blinked twice before looking back at the woman. "What do you mean, you belong to John."

"I belong to John, as you belong to Sherlock."

"So…we're like what, like servants…?" Molly swallowed hard, barely able to say the next words, "Or a pet…?"

"Or sex slave?" Irene finished, moving away from the wall and sitting on the edge of the bed. "I wouldn't put it quite like that. They don't see us as servants necessarily…we're more like something beautiful for them to look at, like a painting or vase. Yes, we belong to them, they own us, and they fuck us, but they also take care of us, I suppose, in their own way."

Molly shook her head, fresh tears falling. "I don't want to be…to be…"

"Fucked? You'll get used to it. You'll have too because Sherlock's appetite is even more insatiable than John's. You'll spend much time underneath Sherlock Holmes. It's not the worst place you could be, I suppose. It's better than being out there." Irene said, nodding towards the window.

"It is unfortunate that James also wants you."

Molly's eyes widened.

"Oh yes, I heard John and Sherlock talking about it last night. Sherlock will have extra protection on you. I'm sure James will try to take you and will probably succeed. It's a great game between the two of them. Then you'd really be fucked…quite literally. I don't suppose you'd ever be off your back."

Irene stretched lazily. "But doesn't worry, Sherlock would get you back. He wouldn't let him have you long, if he lets him have you at all. Who knows with those two? Rather like little boys, they are."

Molly stared down at her hands as the tears fell. She flinched when she felt Irene's hand close over hers.

"I am sorry, that he took you. I have heard of the world that you came from. You've known freedom, love, warmth, hope, and now you're here and you'll never see it again." Irene squeezed her hand. "But you must not let him break you! You must try and stay strong. There are others in this world, other men of power that long for how it used to be, that still remember what it is to hope."

Irene reached out and gently brushed the hair from Molly's cheek. "Come on, let's get you into a nice warm bath."

Molly's expression became frightened.

"Don't worry. Sherlock is not here. He's gone out to meet James for some business dealings. You'll be safe to bathe in peace." Irene said, standing and pulling the covers from Molly. She noticed Molly's gaze linger on the door.

"Don't even think it. John is here and if you tried to escape…Sherlock would punish you. Besides, where would you go Molly? And without Sherlock's protection, you wouldn't last a day."

"Maybe I don't want to last."

Irene's eyes narrowed and she grabbed Molly's chin in a vice grip. "Don't say that! Don't you dare say that! Not ever. The minute you give up, the minute you give in…you become like me or Mary or even worse, like Sherlock or John. Take a good look at Sherlock or John, Molly. That is what happens when there is no hope left…only despair and nothingness. It eats your soul until you are nothing more than the barest shell of who you used to be."

* * *

Sherlock and James sat silently beside one another, listening to the men in front of them discuss their interest in James' export business. Sherlock's hand was tightly wound in the girl's hair as she sucked him hard. She sputtered when Sherlock rammed his cock deeper into her throat, choking her.

James burst into peals of laughter. "I take it you're a bit frustrated. Our little kitten wasn't in the mood last night?"

Sherlock glared at him. James stopped laughing and looked at him a moment before a fiendish look of glee crossed his face.

"You felt pity for her, didn't you?" He chuckled softly, "How splendid."

"Shut it, James."

"Would you like us to leave you alone for a few moments while you pound Brianna into oblivion?"

James stood and motioned for the other two men to leave the room.

Sherlock grinned, jerking the girl up by her hair.

"How very kind of you James," Sherlock said as he forced Brianna over the table, kicking her legs apart.

Brianna began to fight viciously. She began to cry, "Please...don't…I've never…"

Sherlock stopped, his face falling.

"You've given me a virgin, James? You know how I dislike virgins."

James frowned, "Oh, I didn't realize that you were serious about that. Well, I don't see what difference it makes for her. She's going to have to have a man soon enough. She's going to be working in one of my clubs."

Sherlock jerked the girl up by her hair and pulled her back so he could look at her face.

"Oh James, what a waste. She is much too pretty to be used like that."

James rolled his eyes in exasperation, "Oh I'm sorry, I could've sworn she just had your cock in her mouth."

"Don't be crude, James. You should let Madam Hudson have her. She could train the girl how to interact in social circles. She could turn this little one into a proper lady I should think. Could catch a fair price for a diplomat's wife, yeah?"

"You are such a bore sometimes, Sherlock." James sighed deeply. "Alright, I see the sense in what you are saying. But she still needs to be made a woman."

Sherlock smiled. "You know, I haven't had a virgin for several months now. Perhaps I would like to have the honor."

James grinned. "Well, don't break her. Especially not after giving me such a lovely idea on how to triple the profit on her. Now, I'll leave you to it."

Sherlock snorted in annoyance "I'm not going to do it now, you bloody wanker! Have one of your goons take her to my flat on Baker's street. John can keep her entertained while we talk business."

"You are trusting John can keep his hands to himself, then."

"John doesn't have any difficulties in keeping his hands off other people's things, unlike you, James."

Sherlock released the girl's hair and she tried to move away from him, but he grabbed her arm and pulled her back.

"You will need to get used to my touch, pet." With that, he crushed her lips with his. She struggled to break free and when she felt she would faint, he let he go. James grabbed her arm and shoved her towards one of his thugs.

"You heard the man, take the lovely little lady to 221 B. Baker Street."

The man started dragging the girl out.

"Oh and James, tell your men that if they even attempt to take Molly, John with cut them from groin to sternum. He is a most loyal friend, that John."

James burst into peals of laughter again. Sherlock smiled and began to move his hand over his own cock.

* * *

Irene wrapped the towel around Molly's body. Molly began to dry the water from her hair with another towel. Irene left her in the bathroom for a moment and came back carrying a formal dress.

"Put this on. He'll expect you to be dressed and ready for him when he gets back."

"I'd prefer if I could just have my clothes cleaned and…"

"You don't get it do you? It doesn't matter what you want anymore. You will wear what he gives you and you will go where he tells you or you will suffer the consequences. Sherlock is not above using sex as punishment…and it can be a most awful punishment." Irene said and Molly could not help but shudder at the haunted look in her eyes.

Molly stood and took the dress from her, letting her hands linger over Irene's in comfort.

Both women jumped at the sound of the knock at the bedroom door.

"Irene, love, Sherlock has a new girl. Come look after her will you?" John said

Molly looked at Irene with wide eyes and whispered. "What does he mean Sherlock has a new girl?"

Irene's expression was sad and grave. "What do you think it means, Molly? He's brought another girl to 'break in'…" She spat venomously. "I'm sure for James. She's probably to work at one of his god forsaken clubs."

"I'm starting think God does not exist in this place."

"No, Molly, he doesn't. And if you expect to survive, you better look to yourself!" Irene sighed. "I just pray the poor girl isn't a virgin. Sherlock dislikes them…he hates the crying…"

Molly was surprised when Irene pulled her into a tight embrace. "I'm just so happy to not be alone now…" Her voice broke from emotion. "But I despise what that means for you."

Irene turned and left the room quickly.

It was around 8 pm when Sherlock finally got back to the flat. Molly could hear himand John talking about their day, like murdering, maiming, and pillaging was the most normal thing one could engage in. She felt her blood run cold. She jumped when Sherlock came into the room, tossing his gun and wallet down in the chair beside the bed.

"How was your day, Molly, love?"

Molly didn't answer, just continued to stare at the floor. She didn't see the expression of glee cross over Sherlock's face. _She's going to fight me…how delicious…_

"John tells me that you didn't eat much. That is unwise, love, as you will need your strength for all the plans I have for you…for us…"

Sherlock moved to stand in front of her. He grasped her chin. She tried not to flinch when he touched her. No good to make him angry, she knew. "You look beautiful, love." He grasped her arms gently to pull her up. She tried to pull away, but he tightened his grip, his fingers digging painfully into her arms.

"Believe me, love. I'm glad you have fight in you, but I am afraid now is not the time. We are expecting guests, and then we will all be heading out for a night on the town. I think it would be prudent for you to see the city…" He tightened his grip even more and she cried out from pain. "And to learn your place. You also need to learn to be grateful because I plan on showing you tonight what would become of you if I turned you out."

He released her abruptly and she fell back onto the bed. She rubbed her arms, knowing there would be bruises soon.

"I was right; you do look stunning in white. It's a symbol of your innocence and goodness…" His face became serious. "It's why I wanted you, Molly, from the first time I laid eyes on you all those months ago."

"What…?"

"Yes, you see, James told me about you. Oh…right, you know him as Jim don't you. Jim from IT?" He laughed softly. "Really, Molly, you should see the look on your face. Didn't expect that did you? Didn't you ever wonder why you saw so little of Jim when you were dating? The up keep of a criminal network can be so very taxing, especially when you have two networks to take care of."

Sherlock sat down on the window seat and looked at her. "James travels regularly between worlds. He's the one who told me about you…about the other Sherlock. It quite a funny story, how he stumbled onto the gate to both worlds. When we have more time, I'll tell you about it. Or better yet, maybe he will tell you about it himself when he comes for dinner tonight."

Molly's breath hitched and Sherlock raised his eyebrows.

"My God, you're terrified of him, aren't you? Well, I can understand why. He did come off as a bit harsh didn't he, wanting the other Sherlock to off himself and threatening to blow John to bits. But you see, it was all a bit of fun to James. That's just how he is. You just have to get to know him. He really is quite fond of your Sherlock."

Molly's head began spinning. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. She could feel the remnants of her sanity slipping from her. She couldn't help it. She burst out laughing. After several moments, her cackling began to worry Sherlock. He moved to her and knelt in front of her and began shaking her.

She laughed even more hysterically, tears streaming down her face. The door opened and John walked in.

"What in the bloody hell is going on in here? Good God, Sherlock, have you broken her already."

"Molly, stop it." He shook her harder.

She shook her head and continued laughing until Sherlock was afraid she's pass out. He raised his hand and slapped her soundly across the face. She stopped laughing abruptly. She looked from Sherlock to John and then her eyes rolled back, followed by her head as she fainted.


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Something More Sinister Chapter 5

Author: Ambur

Rating: M

Disclaimer: Not mine

Beta: Brandi and Sara60691

Notes: Thanks you all so much for your outpouring of support and positive response. Your reviews are appreciated and motivating! Also, I love to watch and read science fiction, but I don't know much about it beyond that, so if my explanation of the science fictiony stuff doesn't make sense, I apologize. And although I am regular watcher of The Big Bang Theory…physics is not my strong point. And excuse my British…I am American. Enjoy!

* * *

John and Sherlock stood on either side of the bed looking down out the unconscious Molly.

John looked up and said, "Right, so do you think it was a good idea to threaten her with James?"

"She is to be inside of a car, sitting next to him in less than an hour. I thought it prudent to go ahead and prepare her for it."

"Is she really that frightened of him?" John asked

"She is afraid of him, but I think it was more from the shock of discovering that she's actually met him…dated him to be more precise."

John rolled his eyes, "Women are so fragile aren't they?"

Sherlock didn't answer. He kneeled down on the bed and shook her. "Molly…"

When she didn't respond, Sherlock shook her harder. "Molly…time to open your eyes."

Molly came too, slowly opening her eyes. As her vision came into focus, she saw Sherlock leaning over her. She squeaked in surprise and slapped him.

John was unsuccessful at hiding his laughter. Molly looked up at John and then Sherlock. When she realized who she had slapped, she gasped, putting her hand over her mouth while scurrying to the back of the bed.

Sherlock smiled genuinely at her. He laughed softly. "It's alright, Molly. I know I startled you. I'm not going to bite you."

"Ha!" John sorted. "Yeah, right." He turned and left them alone in the bedroom.

Molly was still trembling slightly. Sherlock sat down on the edge of the bed, far from Molly. "I'm not going to let James hurt you, Molly. He doesn't even want too. He's never meant you any real harm."

Molly's brow furrowed. She was so confused and emotional exhausted. All she had been faced with since waking up to the awful pace was blatant and hidden threats as well as innuendos. She found herself wanting to laugh in his face, but felt it wiser to say nothing.

"It's true. James or Jim, whichever you prefer, never meant to harm you. He never meant to harm…" Sherlock's face took on an expression of distaste, "_Him…"_

Molly knew that he meant her Sherlock. She shook her head in disbelief. "Jim never meant to hurt Sherlock, yet he forced Sherlock to kill himself."

"James is like that. You have to understand that it's all a game to him. Even I find some of the things he does childish. He only wanted to see how far Sherlock would go. James wanted to see what a self-proclaimed sociopath with no heart would do to protect the ones he claims to have no sentimental feelings for."

"So Jim is curious enough to commit murder? Who really is the sociopath here?" Molly snapped.

Sherlock sighed, tracing the pattern of the comforter as he spoke. "I don't expect you to understand this world, Molly, at least not yet. But your lessons will begin very soon."

Sherlock stood and held out his hand to her.

Molly eyed his hand suspiciously. "Where are we going?"

"Only to dinner." He said impassively.

"Liar…" She said softly and took his hand.

He smiled, pulling her to her feet. "Only when I find it useful, love."

He brought her hand to his lips and brushed a kiss across her knuckles. "You do look ravishing, my dear. Perhaps, I'll ravish you tonight, after dinner, yes?" A feral grin crossed his features. "Or maybe James and I can ravish you together."

Molly jerked away from him, the back of her legs hitting the bed and knocking her onto the mattress. She panicked when Sherlock leaned over her body, trapping her with his arms on either side of her. His expression became deadly serious. "You will behave this evening, won't you love?"

Molly swallowed hard and nodded. Sherlock pushed himself back, grabbed her arm, and pulled her up.

There was a knock at the door followed by voices.

"Ah, James is here, how lovely. Shall we go and greet him?"

* * *

Sherlock sat on his sofa with Toby lying on his back in his lap thoroughly enjoying himself as Sherlock absentmindedly rubbed his tummy. The cat purred his appreciation loudly.

John was pacing back and forth in front of Sherlock. The silence and his fear for Molly's safety was becoming too much for him. "Well, damnit! What are you going to do about this?" John demanded.

"What?" Sherlock asked, blinking himself back to the present.

"I said what are you going to do about Molly, Sherlock? Where in the hell could she be? And what in god's name even happened that night. She didn't just disappear into thin air!"

"Obviously she did, John or she would be here, wouldn't she not?" Sherlock answered.

John sputtered, "Wh..what…you…are you jok…you can't mean…really Sherlock…how…"

Sherlock sighed in annoyance. "Perhaps this would be easier if you were to form a coherent thought!" He snapped, standing quickly, causing Toby to tumble to the floor. Toby righted himself and turned to give both Sherlock and John the stink eye before turning on his heels, tail high in the air and stalking out of the room.

"I know what I observed, John"

"You were bloody unconscious!"

"Not before the explosion or the flash."

"So you think she just vanished? But where did she vanish too?"

"Sherlock pursed his lips together. "I should think it was obvious."

"Not to me it's not, you bloody wanker!" John snapped getting more upset and angry by what he perceived as Sherlock's lack of concern. "And why the bloody hell are you so calm about this? This is Molly were talking about you git and…"

"I KNOW WHO IT IS!" Sherlock roared. His voice was full of uncontained emotion.

John stared at him in shock as he watched Sherlock struggle to regain his composure. Sherlock took a few deep breaths and closed his eyes.

"And I must stay calm and detached if we are to get her back. Moriarty would have been planning this for some time. IT will not be an easy task we are undertaking, John." Sherlock opened his eyes.

"Moriarty?" John said breathlessly before flopping back into his chair. "Moriarty…but he…he killed himself?"

"Of course he didn't. I knew that when I jumped. He's too clever for that. This has all been a game, John, but to what end? Has all of this been to take Molly? It seems too elaborate even for him. There must be more to this."

"You say she disappeared. How did she disappear and where did she disappear too?"

Sherlock shook his head. "She's not really gone, John. We just can't see her."

John stared at Sherlock, mouth agape. After a few moments of trying to remember when and where Sherlock could have fallen and hit his head, John spoke. "What do you mean by we can't see her?"

"Because no one from either dimension can see the other unless they cross the plane into that particular dimension."

"SHERLOCK, WHAT IN THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?"

Sherlock rolled his eyes and began to speak very slowly, as if explaining something to a small child.

"We cannot see into another dimension, John. They must be kept separate in every possible way or else they might collide and destroy each other."

"Are you trying to tell me…" John ran his hand over his face. "I think…I think I need a drink, Sherlock."

* * *

Molly hugged herself tightly, trying to disappear into the seat. She was currently sitting in between James and Sherlock in the back seat of James's Rolls Royce. John, Irene, and two of James's hired guns were following behind in the Mercedes behind them.

"Well now, Sherlock. Isn't this cozy?" James asked, relaxing further into the plush seat.

"It is James, and quite a lovely evening." Sherlock said smiling widely at James.

James cleared his throat and turned his head towards Molly. "I do hope you forgive my little charade, Molly dear. I was just dying to meet the infamous detective. It was only meant to be a bit of fun. You understand."

"And having him kill himself, was that a bit of fun?" She asked through clenched teeth.

Sherlock coughed to cover his laughter.

"Now, now, Sherlock. We mustn't tease our little kitten about her feelings."

"I'm not your little kitten, you psychotic bastard." She snapped.

"Ooo…feeling brave are we?" James asked. "I do hope that bravery will last the night, little kitten. "

They continued driving on in silence a few minutes before James began speaking again. "I knew what Sherlock would do. I knew who he would go to for help. Faking his own death in such an ingenious way, you were the only person who could've and would've helped him." He paused looking thoughtful for a moment. "I was actually fooled for a while, but only a short while. It was all rather convincing with all the blood oozing from his head on the concrete and how his body was contorted in such a ghastly way."

Sherlock noticed Molly flinch at James's words. His hands curled into tight fists in his lap.

"And of course, "James continued, "To see our dear sweet doctor and DI Lestrade in such grief…it pains my heart even now to think on it."

Sherlock could not cover his laughter this time. His fists unclenched and he laughed loudly. "I believe James that you were meant for the stage."

James chuckled before continuing. "I knew your Sherlock was much too clever to actually die."

Neither James nor Molly noticed Sherlock's fists clench and the muscle in his jaw twitch when James had said _your Sherlock _to Molly.

"I did create this whole scenario for the good detective's amusement. I know he gets so bored sometimes. He is surrounded by the extraordinarily dull and mundane. I'm surprised he hadn't tried to off himself sooner. I suppose I also had selfish reasons. I had to satisfy my own curiosity as to what he would do with such an elaborate scheme laid out before him. And I have to say, he didn't disappoint."

James took Molly's hand in his, kissing her knuckles. "SO you see dear, it was all in good fun. To be honest, I can't even remember if I had my boys actually load the rifles that Sherlock believed would snuff out the lives of his dear little house keeper, flat mate, and DI."

Molly jerked her hand away and stared incredulously at James. "The guns weren't even properly loaded? There was no real threat? He jumped for nothing?" Her voice kept rising as she spoke.

James merely shrugged with that sickeningly sweet smile on his face. Molly could no longer contain her emotions. She didn't even think about what she was doing. She only reacted. Molly raised her hand and slapped James as hard as she could with the angle that she was in. She turned, towards him before he could recover from her slap and was about to claw at his face when she felt herself jerked back roughly against Sherlock, his arms closing over her, pinning her arms against her body.

Molly was seething with rage when James laughed at her. Molly struggled futilely against Sherlock.

"Don't be so dull, Sherlock. Let her go! I want to see if our little kitten truly does have claws. Besides, I don't want her lovely, creamy skin covered in bruises by your hands."

Sherlock rolled his eyes and let Molly go. "Then, by all means Molly, scratch his eyes out. He seems to be in the mood for it."

"Now that's a bit melodramatic isn't it Sherlock? I believe you were the one meant for the stage."

Molly stared at James. He was waiting to see what she would do. She struggled to control her breathing. His eyes were twinkling. He wanted an excuse to touch her; she refused to give it to him. She swallowed hard and sat back in the seat, staring ahead. Molly closed her eyes, her respiration slowing. She truly did believe she would go insane if James didn't shut up.

"I don't think Molly really wants to scratch my eyes out. We had some good times, didn't we, kitten? I treated you well, didn't I? I wined and dined you and treated you as an equal, unlike that absurdly blind detective you're so besotted with. It's really quite pathetic, my dear girl. He doesn't deserve you. He doesn't appreciate you and he never has. Even after all that you have done for him."

Molly could feel the tears stinging her eyes. She blinked rapidly trying to dry them when she felt one escape and slide down her cheek.

"I don't mean to upset you." James said.

Sherlock snorted.

"Do shut up, Sherlock. I am merely trying to show you the reason for all of this, Molly. It is why you are here now. Because of your Sherlock's blatant disregard for you and your feelings. You are here so that you may be with a man who can really appreciate you and see you for the beauty that you are."

Sherlock looked at James, his eyes twinkling dangerously. "By man, James, I do hope you are referring to me."

James lifted an eyebrow at his friend. "Of course."

James regarded Molly again. He reached out and traced his fingers lightly over her thigh. Molly flinched and scooted over into Sherlock. She flinched again when she touched him and scooted back to where she was, her arms held tightly around her, staring straight ahead.

James and Sherlock both laughed.

"Nowhere to run, little kitten?" James mocked. "Have you tasted her lips yet, Sherlock? Absolutely divine."

"Tonight I intend to taste more than her lips." Sherlock answered leering at Molly.

Molly could not stop her tears.

* * *

**Reviews are appreciated my readers!**


	6. Chapter 6

Title: Something More Sinister Chapter 6

Author: Ambur

Rating: M

Beta: Brandi

Disclaimer: Not mine

* * *

Molly and Irene sat beside one another in between James and John. Molly wasn't sure why Sherlock had allowed James to be beside her instead of him. She could only imagine he had hoped that it would torment her in some way.

James did most of the talking. He spoke about the Sherlock of her world. He spoke of how he had seen Sherlock just the other day and he showed no signs of being upset by Molly's disappearance. He told her that Sherlock had been coming and going to and from the morgue as if nothing had changed. Of course, he was lying to her, but she had no way of knowing that. And in the desperation of her situation, she seemed to find truth in his words.

She struggled not to cry as she listened, her heart aching. She could see her Sherlock in her mind. His blue eyes that were inquisitive much like a child's. She willed herself to be surrounded by the memory of the velvet baritone of his voice and she allowed it to drape a protective layer of warmth around her.

It was a great comfort having Irene with her and she was thankful to Irene for her kindness, especially when she felt Irene take her hand under the table. Irene held Molly's hand the rest of the dinner, giving it gentle squeezes when James said something particularly cutting about her world and Sherlock. Molly was certain that she would not have been able to bear the evening if Irene were not with her. And Irene appreciated Molly just as much. Both women holding onto the other as if to remind themselves that neither of them was alone in this hell.

Dinner didn't last very long, as neither woman ate much. Sherlock singled for the waiter to bring the check, which James jerked from his hand before Sherlock could take it. Sherlock glared and James grinned, as was their usual way. After the check had been taken care of, Sherlock stood, letting everyone know it was time to go.

"Must you always be in such a rush, Sherlock? Good food, excellent wine, and superb conversation are meant to be savored."

"Superb conversation when it's you doing all of the talking, isn't that what you meant to say, James?" John asked standing and placing a possessive hand on Irene's arm, pulling her up.

Molly stood up and stayed beside Irene. John had allowed Irene to pull away from him and walk arm and arm with Molly. John had just started out the door with both women following him.

Molly stumbled and shrieked when she was jerked violently backward by Sherlock. He tucked her arm in his giving John a hateful glare. John shrugged and turned back around to leave.

"John, you left something of yours behind." Sherlock hissed.

James shook his head. "Now, now, boys, let's play nice. There are ladies present."

John sighed. "Sherlock, I do not feel the need to keep Irene in my grasp 24 hours a day. Where exactly would she go if she tried to run?"

"It shows proper ownership, John! Do you want other men stalking what is yours?"

John smiled a vicious smile. "Let someone come and try to take her." John's gaze fell to Irene. "But if it will improve your foul mood, then by all means..." He held out his hand to Irene. She glanced back at Molly before taking John's hand.

Once Molly had been shoved into the car by an annoyed Sherlock, she turned to James.

"Where are we going?"

"Sherlock seems to be under the impression that you need incentive to behave yourself. He wants to show you just how terrible life would be for you without him." James leaned closer to Molly, his breath against the nape of her neck, placing his hand on her knee. To Molly's credit, she didn't even flinch. Partly out of spite for Sherlock as she wasn't sure what had prompted his aggressive behavior towards her and Irene.

"Don't worry your pretty little head, kitten. If Sherlock ever decides to put you out, you can always find a nice warm bed with me."

"Enough, James! And take your hand off what is mine!" Sherlock snapped. The ferociousness in his eyes frightened Molly and she unconsciously scooted closer to James which irritated Sherlock even more. James of course found this delightful.

Sherlock grabbed Molly's wrist and jerked her back against him. He put his arm around her, keeping her flush against him as the car drove on. James tried not to snicker. Molly tried gently to scoot away, but that made Sherlock angrier.

"Are you already forgetting your place, Molly? It is by my side! Have I not made that clear enough or should I just shove you against the seat now and fuck you into oblivion to remind you. I doubt James would mind the show."

"No, I wouldn't mind, but I'm afraid it is a bit cramped back here. Perhaps you could wait to fuck her until we reach our destination. Then you could simply bend her over the car if you like."

Molly was shaking violently by this point. As fun as James thought this was, he didn't want her fainting, especially before they reached the club. James cleared his throat and smiled at Sherlock.

"You really are such a bore sometimes Sherlock. I would never have teased her if I had none you would get so pissy."

Sherlock made a sound in his throat that closely resembled a growl. He glared at James before looking back at Molly, who was staring at him wide eyed and with fear. Her skin was flushed and her hands were trembling. Suddenly, the anger he had been feeling left him. He had wanted her to fear him, but only to respect him. He sighed and took her hand in his.

"I apologize for my harshness, Molly. Spending any length of time with James can take a considerable amount of patience and apparently, I have reached my limit. I shouldn't have taken it out on you."

"Oh yes, by all means, place the blame on me." James said in mock indignation.

The rest of the ride was uneventful. When the car finally pulled to the curb and stopped, Molly was so tired she could barely keep her eyes open. It seemed as if they had been driving forever. Sherlock got out first, holding out his hand for her to take, which she did obediently. Molly was horrified by what she saw. It was worse than any slum she had ever seen. The streets were littered with garbage and debris. Buildings sat in decay. Glass littered the streets. There were people lying on corners and in doorways. All were filthy and in tattered clothing. Sherlock began to walk and he pulled her along with him. She watched the people as she walked by, all of them begging and pleading for any kind of scrap. She could smell human and animal waste mixed with the stench of death. Molly had never been bothered by the dead, but to see dead bodies bloated and lying about with no respect or human dignity, tears filled her eyes.

The smell became almost over powering the further they walked. Sherlock held her hand tightly in his and Molly was so upset by what she saw, she didn't notice that she had placed her hand over his. She glanced back at Irene, who although did not seemed surprised by what she saw, had tremendous sadness is her eyes. Her hand was clamped firmly onto the hand that John had on her arm.

Molly had witnessed poverty and the homeless, she had seen sadness and a loss of hope, but there was such despair in the eyes of the people she passed, it almost took her breath. She stopped in her tracks when she saw a small child, a little girl of about six years old, rummaging through the pockets of a dead man. The girl was covered in filth and grime and was the most pitiful thing Molly had ever seen. Sherlock huffed in impatience and jerked her forward forcing her to continue on.

Molly wanted to ask where were the government agencies that were supposed to help these poor people, but realized the foolishness of her question. There was no one to help, not in this world. Molly gave a sideway glance to Sherlock who was on her left and then to James who was on her right. The horror of this place was so tangible, she was actually almost glad to have Sherlock and James beside her.

Molly looked back to Irene, who smiled a sad little smile at her. Sherlock jerked Molly forward again, causing her to stumble.

"Perhaps you should watch where you are walking." Sherlock snapped.

She looked up at him, eyes wide not understanding his hostility. James of course, noticed the interaction and just couldn't help himself.

"You'll have to excuse Sherlock, kitten; he gets awfully possessive and jealous. He probably thought you were trying to give John the glad eye."

Sherlock ignored him as they continued walking. Finally, James slowed and stood in front of a decaying building with crass lights and music coming from inside. He began to walk up the steps when a scream was heard from around the corner. James, John, and Sherlock ignored it of course.

The girl screamed again and began pleading in what sounded to Molly like a different language. She couldn't be sure due to the noise coming from inside of the building. She noticed that Irene had stopped in her tracks and had paled considerable.

Irene wretched herself free from John and ran back down the steps. John was on her in a flash and tackled her. "Irene, what is the hell is the matter with you?"

She looked pleadingly at Molly. Molly turned, kicked Sherlock as hard as she cold in the shin and pulled free, barely missing being grabbed by James. Molly ran down the steps and around the corner. She could hear Sherlock and James right behind her, Sherlock cursing at her enraged.

As Molly turned the corner, her eyes instantly found the reason for the pleading. On the ground, underneath a very large man, was a petite Asian girl, no more than 18 or 19, with her dress shoved up around her waist. The top of the dress had been ripped into, exposing the young woman completely. She was bleeding from a very large gash on her forehead and from another wound on her leg that looked to be very serious by the amount of blood pooling.

Molly didn't even have time to process all she was seeing before she reacted. She reached down and grabbed an empty wine bottle, ran to the man and smashed it over his head. He howled in pain and rage. Molly kicked him as hard as she could in his side and when he rolled over, she stomped on his groin.

Sherlock, James, Irene and John stood behind Molly silently watching her. Molly was not even aware of their presence until another man grabbed her by her hair and jerked her away from the man she had just kicked.

"You little slut…" The man hissed in her ear before he screamed in pain. He let go of Molly as he slid down her body and onto the ground.

She looked down in shock as the man clutched his neck, blood oozing through his fingers. She turned to look behind her and saw James holding a bloodied knife. He took her arm and pulled her away from the man.

"How many times must I tell you, Jack? You do not touch things that don't belong to you." James said kneeling beside the dying man.

"Mo…Moriarty…" The man gurgled

Molly turned back and looked at Sherlock, as if he or John should do something. They both stood watching impassively.

"Did you bring your revolver, Sherlock?"

Sherlock nodded and walked over to James and the dying man.

"You don't mind, do you? Sherlock?" James asked.

"Not at all." Sherlock said as he pointed the revolver directly in Jacks's face and pulled the trigger.

The young woman who had been attacked screamed with fright and Molly went to her, wrapping her arms around her.

Molly was stunned. She had never seen anyone murdered before. Molly felt herself being enveloped by arms and turned to see Irene beside her. She noticed Irene was looking at the young girl with such compassion.

James turned to the other man, the one Molly had attacked and looked back at Sherlock. Sherlock nodded and turned his gun at the man, shooting him point blank in the head. The young girl cried out in fear again. Molly tightened her arms around the girl.

James wiped the blood off his knife as Sherlock put his revolver away. Both men turned to look at Molly. A disgusted look crossed both their faces.

"Molly!" James snapped, "What on Earth are you doing? Get up before you are covered in filth by that thing is your arms." James yanked her to her feet and shoved her at Sherlock. He reached down and grabbed Irene, gripping both her arms painfully, "And you, my sweet. You know better than to contaminate yourself with such filth."

James shoved her into John's arms. "Perhaps Irene is due for another lesson, John. She's getting to flippant."

John said nothing as he pulled Irene back against him. Sherlock let go of Molly and grabbed the young woman off the ground by her hair.

"No!" Molly screamed and tried to stop Sherlock before finding herself trapped against James.

Sherlock jerked the girl's head back painfully by her hair. "Such trouble for this?" He sneered. Sherlock motioned for one of his men to take her. "Take her and shoot her. Amuse yourself first with her, if you would like. Consider it a gift for such loyal service."

The man smiled a terrible smile at Sherlock and grabbed the girl who started screaming again.

Molly started fighting wildly trying to get away from James, but he was too strong. He yelped when she bit him and he released her. Molly charged Sherlock's henchman and shoved him hard. The thug let go of the girl and raised his hand to hit Molly, when he dropped dead from a bullet to his face. Molly turned to see Sherlock behind her once again holding his gun.

"Molly…you are causing quite a bit of trouble tonight. I guess I will have to take care of this myself." Sherlock said reaching out for the girl as Molly pushed her behind her and screamed at Sherlock. "No! What in the hell is wrong with all of you! She's just a child! My God, what kind of place is this?" Molly's eyes were flaring with anger.

John sighed loudly. "Of for god's sakes Sherlock let her keep the little twit if she wants. Anything to hurry up this agony."

Sherlock regarded Molly carefully. "Would that make you happy, love? If I spared her?"

"Yes." Molly answered with no hesitation.

"If I give you this little pet, you will be indebted to me even more so that you are now. Are you prepared for what that means?"

Molly swallowed her, but her eyes were determined. She ignored the wave of nauseas that arose at the implications of his words.

This was her reality now. She knew it was only a matter of time before he killed her or did something worse. Even though Molly was terrified and her heart was breaking beyond repair, she could not, would not leave this girl to her fate. Even if she was doomed to stay in this hell, she would save one girl if she could

"Yes, I am prepared for the consequences. Now, leave her alone." Molly's voice was strong and clear.

Sherlock smiled and shoved the girl into Molly's arms. Molly led her back around the corner towards where the cars were parked.

The car ride back to Baker's Street was quiet except for the soft cries of the young woman. Molly held her, stroking her hair, trying to quiet her. She was terrified Sherlock or James would become angry and shoot her or worse, toss her back to the streets. James seemed to be in as good a mood as ever, Sherlock on the other hand appeared to be brooding.

Finally the car pulled to the curb in front of 221 Baker Street. Sherlock opened the door got out and pulled Molly out, shutting the car door before the girl could get out. Before Molly could say anything, Sherlock spoke. "Calm yourself Molly. I assure you that she will be quite safe. James is taking her to my family home where we will be leaving for tomorrow."

"But you said…"

"I know what I said, love. And I mean to keep my word. The girl will be safe and no one will touch her, James will make sure of that."

Sherlock stepped back to the car and spoke a few moments with James. Molly could not make out what they were saying. Irene stood on the top of the stairs in front of the door watching silently. John had already gone inside. The Rolls Royce slowly pulled away.

Sherlock turned to Molly. "I am sorry that you had to witness all you did tonight, but it was necessary, my dear. You need to understand where you would be if not for my protection. Maybe you will be a bit more grateful in the future."

Molly seethed in anger at his words. Hot tears rolled down her cheeks and she balled her tiny hands into fists. "I'm only here because of you and Jim! Why should I be grateful to you? Grateful for what? Kidnapping me? Taking me away from my family, my friends, and my home? How dare you! You expect me to fall on my knees and grovel to you and your psycho best friend? I was taken against my will. I owe you nothing, especially not my gratitude, you evil bastard!"

"Molly, please, stop it." Irene pleaded.

Molly cried out when Sherlock grabbed her arms in a vice grip. He shook her violently as he spoke, "It is interesting that you should speak of being on your knees and groveling because that is exactly where you will be tonight and every night until I tire of you. And maybe, if you are lucky and I have not used you too badly, James will take the scraps because if not, you had better learn to love these streets because that is where you will spend the rest of your wretched existence."

He began dragging her inside before turning to her once more. "I hope your new pet is all that you hope for, love, because the price of her freedom will be paid for tonight."

* * *

**Reviews appreciated!**


	7. Chapter 7

Title: Something more Sinister Chapter 7

Author: Ambur

Rating: M for violence, language, and a description of a sexual assault, so be warned. If this is a trigger for you, skip this chapter.

Beta: Brandi

Disclaimer: Not mine

Notes: Again, discussion of a rape…skip if you think it might upset you.

* * *

Sherlock shoved Molly face first into the wall. When he grabbed her hair and pulled her back, she reached behind her and dragged her nails down his face. He yelped and let her go. She turned and brought her knee up into his groin. He howled with pain and rage, stumbling backward. She ran to the bedroom door and flung it open, and ran into the living space.

Irene came into the room from the kitchen. Molly saw her and ran to her, throwing her arms around her. Irene hugged her tightly to her. John got up from his seat and grabbed Molly's arm, jerking her backward, dragging her back towards the bed room.

"Molly, this is going to happen at some point, it would be better if you would just accept it." John said to her, his tone surprisingly gentle.

Sherlock was standing in the doorway, a handkerchief in his hand wiping the blood from his cheek. He grabbed Molly from John, pulled her back into the bedroom and slammed the door. He shoved her roughly onto the mattress, ripping the dress down the front with one sweep of his hand before forcing her legs apart with his knees, resting himself between her legs.

"You want to draw blood Molly, well I can certainly oblige." He hissed before forcing her mouth open shoving his tongue past her lips and drinking the very oxygen from her.

Irene stood outside the bedroom door. She looked at John with almost a pleading expression on her face. John downed his shot of whiskey and sat the glass down.

Molly's screams could be heard through the door. Irene put her hands over her ears as the tears fell.

John took Irene's hand. "It's none of our business, Irene. It will only make it worse for Molly if we were to interrupt Sherlock."

Molly screamed again when he shoved his hand in between her legs. She cried out when he forced his fingers inside of her. "No! Please! Stop, you're hurting me….I've never done this before, oh God…please don't…"

Sherlock stilled instantly and removed his hand from between her legs. He stared down at the trembling woman. "What did you say?" He asked his voice barely above a whisper.

She shook her head, too terrified to answer him.

"You are a virgin?" He asked

"Y-yes." She replied in a broken sob.

"James never touched you?" Sherlock asked incredulously.

"No…he only ever kissed me. I…I told him it was too soon…and he…never touched me." She managed to say through her tears.

"Fuck!" Sherlock shouted in frustration. Molly yelped at the ferocity of his voice. He stared at her hard a few moments before rolling off her.

He closed his eyes, breathing deeply, trying to control his anger and his desire. Sherlock was torn between his feeling of elation that she was untouched and being annoyed. He disliked virgins. Why hadn't James told him that Molly was a virgin? He deduced because James would find it humorous for Sherlock to be surprised.

Was it possible James had wanted her hurt? No, if James wanted that, he would've raped her himself. Perhaps he had hoped Sherlock would rape her and then she would hate him even more and maybe turn to James to be her protector. No, James enjoyed Sherlock's friendship too much to betray it.

Maybe it had something to do with the Sherlock of her world.

If she was brutalized by him, how could she stand to be anywhere near _her Sherlock_, if she ever saw him again? He chuckled, shaking his head. James was truly vindictive and wicked.

Sherlock noticed Molly hadn't moved an inch, she was crying softly beside him the bed vibrating from her trembling.

"Molly…" He managed to croak out through his desire, his erection throbbing painfully.

She didn't answer him.

"Molly…I'm not going to force you tonight…"

He felt her turn onto her side, her sobbing even louder, a mixture of relief, fear, and exhaustion. Molly felt him get up from the bed and heard the bathroom door shut. She sat up, wiping her eyes. She looked around the room and for the first time, thought of ending this for herself.

She knew she would never be able to get away from him. She couldn't get past John and if she did, she knew James and Sherlock had men all over the streets of London. She knew she would just end up right back here with him. She didn't know how much more of this she could take. The constant threats of violence or rape, wondering when it was going to happen. What if her Sherlock never found her? What if he wasn't even looking? She knew she was never someone close to his heart. If John, or Mrs. Hudson, even Lestrade went missing, he would probably help, but she was just Molly. And she knew she meant very little, if anything to her Sherlock.

Molly wasn't sure she was ready to die, she didn't know if she'd have the courage to kill herself. She considered trying to provoke Sherlock into killing her, but she didn't want to risk his cruelty. What if he tortured her before putting her out of her misery?

She laid back on the mattress quickly when she heard the handle to the bathroom door turn. Sherlock walked out, looking calmer. He turned the light off and lay down on the bed.

Molly began trembling again and she shrieked when she felt his arm close around her and she started to fight him.

"Sleep, Molly. No one will harm you tonight." He pulled her against him, holding her body next to his and buried his face in her neck and hair. She could hear the evenness of his breathing and knew he was asleep. Only when she was certain that he was in a deep sleep did she dare close her eyes.

* * *

John sat in his favorite chair, drinking a cup of coffee, reading the daily news. He didn't look up when Sherlock came into the sitting room. Sherlock plopped down with an annoyed huff, grabbing his cigarettes of the coffee table, lighting one, and tossing the lighter back down rather hard.

John tried not to smirk "Is she still in one piece?" John asked.

"She's a virgin, John."

John laughed. "Oh, well then I chose my words perfectly for the occasion. So I ask again, is she still in one piece?"

"Yes she is damnit!"

"Have you grown a conscious, Sherlock?"

"I don't want her to hate me anymore than she already does. That will not suit my purpose of her accepting her situation. Besides, I was in no mood for her sniveling and whimpering."

"So you went to bed unsatisfied?" John snickered. "Wait, she's never…James never…?"

"She told me they kissed and that was all. Apparently James decided to play the gentleman for once."

"Well wonders never cease. But, surely you can take pleasure in knowing that you will be her first, the only man to ever touch her, unless you plan on sharing her with James?'

"No, I won't be sharing her with James. If he didn't get a taste when he had the chance that was his loss. No, he will never taste her nor will he ever know what it feels like to be buried to the hilt within her. He will never know what it feels like to have her hot little mouth wrapped around his cock. That's pleasure is reserved only for me."

John grinned devilishly. "What about the third?"

"What?" Sherlock snapped

"You only mentioned two points of entry, Sherlock."

Sherlock laughed. "Sometimes you can be truly wicked, John. That point of entry is also mine!"

"Pity…it is a lovely round little thing."

"Yes and you keep your prick away from it!"

"I have Irene, Sherlock."

Sherlock looked at him. "You're not feeling sentiment for your pet, are you John?"

John shrugged.

"What about Mary?" Sherlock pressed.

"Oh, I'll fuck her. But she's only a distraction. I want Irene to be the way she was when I first took her."

Sherlock laughed. "You want to hurt her, then?"

"No, actually I don't want to hurt her anymore at all. I just want that fiery temperament back. She is not like she used to be."

"If you gave her freedom, she might warm to you."

"I will never let her go, Sherlock, never."

Sherlock smiled "You do feel something for her don't you? Is this love?"

"I feel affection for her, of course. She is mine. I provide for her, I care for her and protect her."

Sherlock's smile widened. "Is that why she is the only one of yours that you never let me touch?"

"You did touch her once, Sherlock, in a drug and alcohol induced rage and it took her weeks to recover. It would seem a violent man, drugs, and alcohol makes for a toxic mixture."

Sherlock frowned "Oh yes, I had forgotten."

John's face turned hard. "Of course you would."

Sherlock regarded him. "I'm sorry, John, that I hurt her so badly."

John stared at him. "You mean that don't you?"

Sherlock nodded.

John sighed. "It's in the past."

Sherlock pressed, "But that's when she changed toward you, wasn't it…after I was done with her."

"Yes, she blamed me for it. Even after everything that I have done to her, she always believed that I would protect her from other men, not because I cared for her, but because my own pride wouldn't allow it." John paused and looked down at his hands. "But I let her down. I didn't protect her from you. You punished her with sex, Sherlock. Because of your anger towards someone else. Irene just happened to be here alone when you came in. You attacked her immediately, she told me. It went on for hours. She thought she was going to die. She wanted to die. You not only raped her, you attacked the very essence of her womanhood. "

John inhaled deeply as if to steady himself before continuing. "I still haven't touched her. I just can't stand the way she looks at me when she's afraid that I want her. She used to wake up screaming, begging you not to hurt her. That's when I noticed Mary."

Sherlock nodded. "A substitute."

"Sherlock, if you truly mean what you say. If you truly plan on keeping Molly here, making her yours and you hope someday to have something else besides her hatred, you cannot do to her what you did to Irene."

Sherlock's expression turned grim. "What if she never allows me?"

"If you force her, just be as gentle as you can. I have something you can give her, before you take her. It will help to calm her and help with the pain."

Both men were silent for several moments. Sherlock stared into the fire, watching the colors dance in the embers. Sherlock was the first one to break the silence. "Did Irene tell you what I did to her?"

John's expression was unreadable as he regarded his friend. "You can't remember?"

"Only bits and pieces." Sherlock answered honestly.

"Why do you really want to know?" John asked angrily, slamming the coffee mug down and shattering it to pieces.

Sherlock stared at him. "John…I…"

John held up his hand to silence him. "You raped her, violently over a period of 12 hours. You snorted cocaine while you were doing it, she believed so you could prolong your erection. I had to stitch her, you know."

John stood and moved away from Sherlock. He rested his arm against the mantle, staring into the fire. "You hit her and spat in her face, letting her know just what you thought about her. You even ripped out some of her hair out by the root. She was covered in bruises, made by your hands from one end of her body to the next. She told me that a few times when she had lost consciousness, she would come to and your were still inside of her…she said it felt like she was being ripped apart."

Sherlock swallowed hard. Was he truly that monstrous, he wondered? He waited for John to continue speaking.

"She still flinches when you speak to her. She never wants to be alone with you. She begs me to take her with me when I leave. I have told her that you no longer use drugs, but she's still afraid." John paused before looking Sherlock in his eyes. "And if you are not careful with this game you are playing now, you might hurt Molly."

"Did you ever want to avenge her John?"

John nodded. "I thought about it. It would've been so easy to shoot you while you slept. But I could not in good conscious do that to you. I am no better. How is what you did to Irene any worse that what I have done? I took her from her home, brow beat her, and branded her. I have assaulted her, I have threatened her, and I have hit her. We're both monsters, Sherlock."

The two men ceased their talking when Irene came up the stairs. She had a broom and dust pan to sweep up the mess she had heard John make when he smashed the coffee mug.

"I'll get that, Irene. Go check on Molly. "Sherlock said standing and holding out his hands.

Irene glared daggers at him, but handed him the broom and dust pan.

"I didn't touch her." Sherlock said surprising both himself and Irene. "Please help her pack and get ready for our journey."

She nodded. John reached out and grabbed her wrist stopping her. "Pack our bags too, Irene, we will be accompanying Sherlock and Molly to his family home."

Irene's mouth formed a grim straight line, but she nodded and John released her to Sherlock's bedroom.

Molly was sitting on the side of the bed facing the farthest wall. Irene sat beside her. "Are you alright?"

Molly nodded, but didn't say anything. Irene picked Molly's hand up and looked at the bruises around her wrist. "He said he didn't…hurt you…"

"He didn't rape me. He stopped when he…" Molly pulled her wrist back and stood up. "I'm fine, Irene. Don't worry about me, you have enough to worry about on your own."

"I have to help you pack. We're going away for awhile." Irene told her.

Molly nodded her back still to Irene. Irene opened the closet and pulled out a travel bag. Sherlock had supplied Molly with a brand new wardrobe complete with accessories and shoes.

"What would you like to take?" Irene asked trying to make Molly turn and talk to her. She was beginning to become even more concerned for Molly the longer she was silent.

Molly turned, "I don't care. Maybe I should ask him what he wants me to take."

Irene gasped when she saw Molly's face. "He hit you, then?" Irene asked disgustedly.

"Not exactly, he shoved me face first into a wall. Does it look that bad?"

"It could be worse, I suppose." Irene said hugging Molly's shoulders. "Come on love, let's get you packed."

* * *

Sherlock sat legs crossed, staring at nothing in particular, and his chin resting on his fingers. His phone chirped beside him and he ignored it. A few moments later, it chirped again. Sighing, he picked the phone up to read the text he assumed was from John.

_Miss me? JM_

Sherlock sat up straight, staring hard at the second text.

_Molly says hello and that she misses you. JM_

Sherlock threw his phone across the room and growled in frustration.

"John forget the milk again, Sherlock?" Lestrade asked, walking into Sherlock's flat without waiting to be asked. He walked over to Sherlock's phone and read the message. His face fell.

"This just came?" Lestrade asked.

"Obviously." Sherlock said holding out his hand for his phone.

"Are you going to respond, then?"

Sherlock didn't answer.

"Sherlock, what about Molly? What are we going to do?"

"He's not going to hurt Molly."

"Oh really and how in the bloody hell are you so sure about that? He got you to try and off yourself, didn't he?

"Because I know him, Lestrade. He only takes what he wants and he wants her. He's always wanted her, only I was too blind to see it. He was right you know. I always expect things to be clever, not obvious. And it was obvious from the start. He always meant to take her."

"And what, he's just rubbing it in your face? Why?"

"Because he's taunting me. He knows that I'll come for her. He wants me too, though I cannot imagine why. I will beat him, just as I always have. Perhaps in his arrogance he believes he will win this time. Maybe he thinks after awhile, I'll lose interest, once I figure out the puzzle, how to open the door to the other world."

Sherlock turned away from Lestrade, his voice softening to a whisper. "He has no idea what I really feel…and that will be to my advantage."

"Sorry, what was that?" Lestrade asked.

Sherlock turned and smiled. "Nothing for you to worry about Lestarde. Do sit down and make yourself comfortable. You can wait here and tell John I've gone out."

"Sherlock, where are you going? What about Molly?" He yelled at Sherlock's retreating back. Lestrade shook his head, "Bloody wanker…"

* * *

**Review please...thanks!** **I'ma almost at a hundred reviews...did I mention how awesome you all are?**


	8. Chapter 8

Title : Something More Sinister Chapter 8

Author: Ambur

Rating: M

Disclaimer: Not mine

Beta: Brandi

Warning: There is a non con in this…if this is a trigger for you; it might be a good idea to skip this one.

Notes: Keeps getting darker guys…

* * *

The ride to the Holmes estate was relatively uneventful and for that, Molly was thankful. Sherlock had spent most of the ride informing Molly of her duties at the estate. Since she belonged to him, she was his woman, she would be expected to play the part of the matriarch more or less. She would be expected to host all social functions, be charming, look beautiful, and only speak when spoken to.

The household staff would answer to Molly and Sherlock expected her to be firm with them. If she was too kind and treated them with respect, they would cease to be grateful for their situation. The servants would then think themselves too good and become lazy and useless. Then of course, Sherlock would have to either shoot them or put them out into the streets. Sherlock had said to her, "I do not necessarily enjoy hurting the servants Molly, please do not put me in a position to do so."

Molly had been given a personal maid and she was uncomfortable being waited on hand and foot, but that was a condition given by Sherlock for Soo Lin's freedom. It had been almost one week since his attack, where he had come close to violating her, Molly had been very careful to not stir his anger. He had not been around as of late, as he had business to attend to back in London and both John and James had been with him. Irene and Molly had for the most part, enjoyed peace and serenity.

As long as Sherlock did not walk in on Molly or Irene seeing to their own needs, he was in a good humor. Molly had risked his anger already when he had come home the first night and found Molly pouring Brianna a cup of tea.

It had been around midnight and Molly had been up reading when Brianna had come into the library. Molly was having tea and offered Brianna a cup. Sherlock walked in when Molly was pouring the tea. He grabbed the cup, smashed it against the wall, shoved Brianna onto the ground, screaming at her that she remember that she was little more than vermin. He then dragged her from the room by her hair, with Molly following behind, holding onto to Sherlock, trying to pull his hand free from Brianna's hair, pleading for him not to hurt her. After he had thrown Brianna out of the room, he had whirled around on Molly, but to her surprise, his face was gentle.

"Molly I have talked to you about this. You must learn to adapt to the ways of this world. Do you know what would of happened to her had I not taken her in? She knows her position here and she accepts it. It is cruel of you to be kind because she will grow accustomed to it and might expect it of others and that would put her in a truly dangerous position."

Molly swallowed hard and looked away. He was right. She didn't want to think what would happen to the girl if Sherlock put her out. The memories of the night when he took her into the city were still so fresh. She couldn't help but shiver.

Molly was pulled from her reverie by the wall clock chiming. She looked up at the time, it was 8 pm and Sherlock, John, and James were all due to be at the estate this evening. She was full of dread as Sherlock had told her he had changed his plans regarding her, but would give her no information beyond that he would speak with her about it when he got back from London.

Soo Lin stepped into the library. "Ma'am…they are here."

Molly suddenly felt cold and began rubbing her arms to try to warm herself. Soo Lin approached her with a tentative smile on her face. Molly reached out, taking Soo Lin's hand in hers, "It's Molly when it's just us, Soo Lin."

Soo Lin smiled and squeezed her hand. Molly stood and pulled Soo Lin into her arms, giving her a quick hug. "I won't let him hurt you, Soo Lin. I will do all that I can to keep both you and Brianna safe from him, I promise."

Soo Lin nodded, smiling shyly before turning and leaving the room. Irene came in after Soo Lin, her face pale with anxiety. "They're back."

Molly noticed the panic in Irene's voice.

"Irene…it'll be alright."

"I'm always so afraid…he'll want too…I don't think I could stand him touching me. I thought he would bring Mary here. He said he would bring her here…but he didn't…he didn't…"

Molly hugged Irene to her, stroking her hair, trying to calm her. "Shh, Irene. They'll be expecting us. You'll need to pull yourself together, you don't want to risk making John angry."

Irene and Molly pulled away from each other when they heard masculine voices approaching.

"Ah, ladies. You both are looking delicious this evening." James said as he approached them, taking Irene's hand in his and kissing it, then kissing Molly's hand.

John took Irene's arm and followed James towards the dining room, leaving Sherlock and Molly alone.

Sherlock regarded her a few moments. Molly tried not to squirm under his intense gaze. "Sit down, Molly."

Molly sat down, folding her hands in her lap. She began to find herself fascinated by the cherry wood floors.

"I'm moving you into the main bedroom with me. Your things are already being moved as we speak."

Molly's head snapped up and she stared at him horrified. "You won't allow me to have one room to myself?"

"You may have any room in this estate for your personal use. I have given you a week to get yourself acclimated to your new home as I thought it would be too much for you if I expected you to share my bed during your first few nights. But now, it seems that you are getting along well enough."

"I will never be acclimated to share your bed Sherlock, please don't do this."

"Molly, you knew this was coming. I told you that you are mine, every inch of you. I plan to begin my exploration of what is mine tonight after dinner."

Molly suddenly felt like a caged animal. She looked around the room with a wild look in her eyes. She flinched when she felt Sherlock touch her cheek gently. He turned her face toward him, tilting her chin up to face him. "There is nowhere for you to run, no place to hide, and no one to help you. There is only me." He leaned down and kissed her lips. "And you are at my mercy, my love."

* * *

Dinner was quiet except for James taking it upon himself to keep everyone entertained by regaling tales of a few very successful bank robberies that a very close associate of his had managed to pull off.

James also couldn't wait to let Molly know how his good friend Sebastian Moran was keeping the detective on his toes and it was unfortunate for her that it was requiring all of her Sherlock's time and so he hadn't given much thought to finding her.

Molly never acknowledged anything James said to her, keeping her attention on the plate of food in front of her. Finally, John got tired of James's nonsense and threatened to shoot him in the face if he didn't shut up.

After dinner, the men retired into Sherlock's study for a drink, while Irene and Molly went upstairs to get ready for bed. James didn't stay long, apparently he had plans with a new girl that he had found in one of his clubs in London.

Sherlock walked with James to the door, speaking with him privately for a few moments. When he came back into his study, John was pouring a glass of wine.

"You don't drink wine, John."

"No, I don't, but Molly does. And she's going to need this is she not, Sherlock?"

John pulled a small envelope from the inside pocket of his jacket and poured the contents into the glass of wine before handing it to Sherlock. Sherlock put it to his nose and sniffed.

"It's tasteless and odorless, Sherlock."

"How soon will she feel the effects?" Sherlock asked.

"Within a few moments. At first, she'll feel dizzy and confused. It might frighten her, but soon she will be at ease."

"Will she be aware of what is happening?"

"Of course Sherlock, it's only a sedative, not a magic powder. Her inhibitions will be lowered but she will know what you are doing to her. The sedation should help with the pain as well."

Sherlock nodded, turning to go.

"Sherlock..."John called, halting him."Take this, in case her body doesn't respond quickly enough. It will make it easier on her." John held out a small tube to Sherlock. "Be gentle...don't let your own lust overpower your judgment. She is going to hate you for this. She'll hate you a long time. Don't worsen it by causing her physical damage as well."

Sherlock nodded and took it from John, leaving him alone in the study.

When Sherlock came into the bed room, Molly was sitting on the edge of the bed facing the wall. "Molly, it's time. I have brought you some wine, to help calm your nerves."

Sherlock sat down on at the foot of the bed. He held the glass of wine out to her. She refused to take it. She wouldn't even look at him.

"Molly…."

"Please don't..." She said softly.

"This is inevitable, Molly. I am tired of you flinching every time I touch you, just waiting for this to happen. I know it is hard on you, always in fear of this. Once it is out of the way, it will no longer plague you." He took her hand and wrapped her fingers around the glass of wine. She took the wine, pressing it to her lips, and taking a small sip.

"Drink it slowly." He said to her, standing and finishing off his own drink. He sat the glass on the night stand and began removing his shirt.

Molly continued to sip the wine slowly. Sherlock watched her as he removed his pants. He noticed when Molly put her hand to her head. She looked at him, a flush creeping up her neck to her cheeks.

"What's…I feel…is it warm in here?" She asked.

Sherlock didn't answer as he removed the last bit of his clothing, standing in front of Molly naked. Molly began to get dizzy and put a shaking hand to her forehead. Slowly, the realization of what was happening hit her. She looked at the wine glass and then looked up at him. She stood abruptly, dropping the glass to the floor. She staggered as she attempted to back away from him.

"You, you drugged me…oh God…"

Sherlock reached out to steady her, but she slapped his hands away. "Don't touch me!" She screamed, though the words sounded slightly slurred. Sherlock grabbed her arms when she turned, to stop her from stumbling over the bed and onto the floor.

"Molly, don't be afraid, the effects will soothe you momentarily…it will help you."

A small squeak escaped her lips when she was lifted into his arms and placed gently on the bed. Her small hands pushed ineffectively on his chest as he began to remove her clothing.

"Sher…don't…" Her words became jumbled. It was becoming almost impossible for her to concentrate and although she knew what was happening to her, she felt strangely calm. She knew she should fight him, but her limbs felt so heavy, like she was floating through water.

She knew she should fight when she was stripped of her clothing. She knew she should fight when her legs were parted and she felt the weight of his body come over her, pressing her into the mattress. She knew she should fight when she felt his mouth moving over the skin of her neck and jaw line, planting kisses and suckling the skin. She knew she should fight when she felt his hand kneading her breast while he suckled the other.

She gasped when she fell him begin to push himself inside of her. She registered the pain…the burning and she could feel the tears stinging her eyes and as they fell, he kissed them away. The deeper he pushed into her, the sharper the pain became until she cried out, even in her drugged induced stupor. Sherlock stilled instantly, sweat forming on his brow. He gritted his teeth, trying to ignore how tight and warm she felt around him, like her was sheathed in velvet.

Molly closed her eyes tightly, her brow burroughed from the pain. "Molly, open your eyes and look at me."

She shook her head no, gulping in air as she tried not to sob.

"Look at me now, Molly."

Slowly, she opened her eyes. Her eyes shimmering from the tears spilling over her cheeks. He began to move again within her, slowly and gently, ignoring the primal urge within him to pound her into the mattress. His groans were muffled by burying his face into her neck, sucking and biting her skin, marking her as his.

Molly stared at the ceiling, the pillow that cradled her head soaking up the tears that continued to slide over her skin.

The sound of skin slapping against skin and his guttural groans were the only sounds in the room where Molly was losing her innocence.

Sherlock's thrusts became more frantic as he picked up speed. The burning was becoming more prominent and Molly's face began to show her discomfort again.

She cried out at one particular hard thrust.

"It's almost...over..." He gasped out, continuing to ram inside of her before his orgasm hit. He exploded deep inside of her, still pumping furiously until his softened within her. After a few moments, he caught his breath and rolled off her onto his back, pulling her with him and into his arms. He held her against him while she cried softly. She didn't try to pull away, either because she was too drugged or because she was so distraught she would even accept comfort from her attacker.

Sherlock did not know how long it was until the small, crying woman in his arms finally allowed sleep to overtake her in her grief. As he lay awake, listening to the steady, soft sounds of her breathing, he debated on whether or not hell truly existed and if it did, would there be any saving him from it now?

* * *

Irene was waiting for John when he came into their bedroom. "You gave him the drug?" Irene asked.

John nodded, gulping down his scotch.

"As much as I hate you for helping him, thank you… for helping her." Irene said, turning to leave the bedroom.

"Irene, you will stay with me tonight."

"John, please..."

"I have given you time, Irene." John said approaching her, reaching out his hand to stroke her cheek.

"If you want me, give me something that will make me not care."

John's gaze narrowed. He stared at her hard until the glistening moisture of a single tear sliding down her cheek caught his attention.

He sighed deeply, pulling another small envelope from his pocket. He poured Irene a glass of wine, pouring the powder into it. He handed Irene the glass. She stirred it with her finger before swallowing the warm liquid with one gulp.

"How soon?" She asked.

"Almost immediately." He said

Irene became a little disoriented quicker than she expected. John grabbed her arm to steady her. John smiled a sad smile. "It's a new drug that I got from James. He's giving it to all his new girls to help with their transition into his clubs."

John sat the empty glass on the night stand. He turned back to Irene and scooped her into his arms, laying her gently on the bed.

Like Molly. Irene stared at the ceiling as John moved above her very gently and with a tenderness that surprised her.

Like Sherlock, John listened to the soft even breathing of Irene as she finally slept and wondered, if there was a hell, was there any way of saving himself from it?

* * *

**Reviews welcome! I'm close to 100, come on guys, help me out! Thanks for reading!**


	9. Chapter 9

Title: Something More Sinister – 9

Rating: M

Disclaimer: Not mine

**Notes:** Not a lot of action in this. More plot development and a lot of John Watson simply because I like him. I've had several ask me when the "good Sherlock" will show up in the "dark world". He will and fairly soon, but this story is going to have multiple chapters, multiple things happening, and a few sub plots. I've also got a couple more characters to introduce also. I'm setting up a few things and unfortunately it's going to require "good" Sherlock not being able to get to Molly sooner. I also have not decided if I will end this in one story or make a sequel. Try and be patient with me. Thanks to everyone who's reading this!

Also, it might be awhile before I update after this chapter. I've been neglecting "Let's Stick to Ice", so I need to catch that up.

This isn't beta'd…didn't want to bother any of them on their holiday, so sorry about any mistakes.

* * *

Chapter 9

Soo Lin and Brianna waited around the corner. Sherlock had still not come out of the bedroom yet and the girls were becoming more anxious by the second. Minutes ticked by though they seemed like hours when they finally heard the bedroom door open and close. Soo Lin peeped around the corner and watched as Sherlock disappeared down the hall. She grabbed Brianna's hand and both girls bolted to the bedroom door, Soo Lin quietly opening the door for them to enter.

Molly was still lying in the bed, the duvet pulled securely around her small body. Both girls could see Molly was trembling and could hear her soft cries. Soo Lin approached the bed first, carefully so as not to startle Molly. She moved around to Molly's side of the bed and knelt down on the floor.

Molly looked at Soo Lin through puffy, swollen eyes, reaching out a trembling hand to her. Soo Lin took Molly's hand in both of hers, kissing both her hands. "I am so sorry." Soo Lin said softly. At the gentleness of her words, the dam broke and heavy, desperate sobs forced their ways from Molly's lungs.

Brianna joined Soo Lin beside Molly, rubbing her shoulders through the duvet as Soo Lin continued to hold Molly's hands. All three were crying.

Molly startled when there was a knock at the bedroom door. "He's come back." She whispered, staring with wide frightened eyes at Soo Lin and Brianna. Soo Lin stroked Molly's hair while Brianna went to the door and opened it.

Irene entered the room, rushing to Molly's bedside. She threw the covers back and climbed into bed with Molly, pulling her into her arms.

"Run Molly a bath." Irene told Soo Lin. Both women went into the bathroom, leaving Irene and Molly alone.

"Do you need medical attention Molly?" Irene asked softly.

Molly shook her head no, keeping her face buried against Irene.

"Are you sure? It doesn't have to be John, he can get a female doctor to come."

"No, please…I just…oh God I don't know…" Molly sobbed. "He…he drugged me…"

"I know. John gave him the powder. I am so very sorry Molly. I wish I could take this away from you…I am so sorry…" Irene said, kissing Molly's forehead, holding her closer as she cried.

* * *

Sherlock paced back and forth. It had been a few days since he had answered Moriarty's text and they had agreed to meet in a place of Sherlock's choosing. He was becoming desperate to find Molly and he knew Moriarty was behind the sudden wave of crime, which was keeping Sherlock almost overwhelmingly busy.

Scotland Yard had been calling him incessantly along with the British government and of course, Mycroft. Sherlock was so engrossed with his thoughts that he did not hear the side door open. James Moriarty entered the pool area flanked by two of his thugs.

"How sentimental of you Sherlock, to choose to meet here, in the place we first met." James said smiling. "Well, the first place where you understood who I truly am." He turned to his two hired guns and waved them away. "Leave us. I wish to speak to Sherlock Holmes alone."

The two men nodded and left James and Sherlock alone.

"Where is Molly?"

"Straight to the point aren't you? It's alright. I understand your concern, but you needn't be worried about our little kitten…" James paused when he noticed the barest of a reaction from Sherlock when he called Molly kitten. James's grin widened. "Oh dear…it seems I've discovered your secret. You were very clever to keep it from me for this long."

James approached Sherlock cautiously. "Oh this is absolutely delicious Sherlock." James said giggling. "It would seem I was successful in my threat. I have done it haven't I?"

Sherlock looked at him warily. "What are you driveling on about?"

"I've burned the heart out of you, haven't I?" James said barely above a whisper.

Sherlock swallowed hard, but said nothing.

"Oh, you aren't going to deny it? To declare that you have no heart? That your heart certainly doesn't belong to some silly little bint who works in a morgue?" James shrugged. "It's no matter. As I said, you have nothing to worry about. Little Molly is being well cared for. She says to tell you hi."

"I will find her." Sherlock said determinedly.

"Oh I am counting on it. I am most interested to see how this all will play out. I'm a little disappointed that's it taken you as long as it has, but I understand what with Seb being especially naughty, the British government is coming down on dear brother Mycroft and he in turn is coming down on you."

James looked at his watch. "Well, this has been fun. It was certainly nice to see you Sherlock." He said smiling and turned to leave, but paused. "Oh and Sherlock, when you see Molly again. Don't forget to tell her how radiant she looks. She's positively glowing now…I'm afraid my Sherlock couldn't help himself. Our little Molly is a woman now. I'm sure that you wanted that privilege for yourself, although I suppose in a roundabout way, it was you." He smiled at Sherlock with a sickening grin.

Before James could react, Sherlock launched himself at him. He overpowered James and took him to the floor. Sherlock straddled him, choking the life from him with his bare hands. Sherlock was vaguely aware of doors opening and someone shouting behind him.

"Sherlock!" John and Lestrade shouted simultaneously.

"Sherlock, stop it! Don't!" John said grabbing him. "Sherlock, he didn't come alone!"

Lestrade and John both took a hold of Sherlock's wrists and with one powerful heave, managed to pull Sherlock off James.

James coughed and sputtered trying to catch his breath which was difficult in between his giggles. "Oh…Sherlock…I did…not expect such…an outburst…of emotion…truly magnificent…it was…"

James continued to struggle for air as he tried to stand. That is when Sherlock noticed the tiny red dots covering his jacket. He turned to see the dots on John and Lestrade as well. Two of Moriarty's men stepped from the shadows to help James stand. After a few moments, James was able to control his breathing.

"Well, this was most enjoyable. It was wonderful to see you again Sherlock and you too Dr. Watson. Now I'm afraid I must be off. I love forward to our next meeting which I hope will be in my world. It is so tedious to have to travel so much between worlds. Honestly Sherlock, I didn't think it would take you quite this long to figure it out. Oh well, I'm sure you have other things on your mind." He grinned devilishly before turning and walking out of the pool room, his two men followed behind him. When James was gone, the red dots disappeared also.

John and Lestrade both went to Sherlock, placing reassuring hands on his shoulders. Sherlock shoved Lestrade and John away from him, staggering under his own emotions.

He stared into the water, the ripples glistening from the sunlight, when a smile lit his handsome face. "Of course! Stupid, stupid, stupid!" He shouted.

"What?" John asked in concern.

"I am, John! So very stupid and blind! That's how he does it!"

"What on earth are you talking about Sherlock?"

Sherlock watched in amazement as the confusion danced over his two friends faces.

"How he does it John! I know how he comes and goes between our world and his."

* * *

Mycroft stared out the window over the Grange. It was the second largest of his family's estates, but it rested on the largest property of land, spanning across miles and miles. The Grange was larger in size than London. It was a small country unto its own. It is where Mycroft and many others sought refuge after the Great War. It has become a refuge for so many who seek escape from what was outside its gates.

The elder Holmes turned when he heard the door to his study open. "Sir, DCI Lestrade is here to see you."

"Splendid, show him in." Mycroft said stepping away from the window and making himself comfortable at his desk. Greg Lestrade entered the study and shut the door.

"Well Mycroft? What is it? I can't stay long before my men begin asking questions."

"Yes, yes, alright. Tell me Chief Inspector, have you seen this girl my brother has taken as his own?"

Lestrade shook his head. "No, I haven't seen her and doubt I will. He's taken her out of the city and brought her to his family home…er…your family home. I have heard he is extraordinarily protective and possessive of this one. Some say Moriarty fancies her as well."

"I have heard she bears a striking resemblance to Molly."

Lestrade nodded, looking thoughtful. "Her name is Molly, but I have no idea what she looks like."

Mycroft sighed. "And what of Irene? Does the good doctor still keep her?"

Lestrade nodded. "I haven't seen Irene since your brother raped…well, I haven't seen her. But I do know that she is still with John."

Mycroft huffed. "Yes, the selfish bastard will never let her go. It's a shame really. You know Lestrade, Dr. Watson has it in him, buried deeply mind you, but he does have it in him, to be a good man."

"Yes well, this place seems to suck it out of you dunnit?"

"Some men are strong enough. You we're strong enough Greg." Mycroft stood and approached him. "You are always welcome here, Greg. You don't have to continue to fight this world."

"And who will stand between the innocent and men like Sherlock if I come here, Mycroft?"

Mycroft smiled sadly. 'Greg…if you see Irene or this woman my brother has taken, and it is possible for you…"

"I will Mycroft. If I can, I will bring them here."

* * *

Although John had returned 2 days ago, Sherlock had yet to return. He informed Molly that Sherlock would be gone for a few more days, something to do with James. John had for the most part, left Irene and Molly to themselves. He had allowed Irene to take Molly around the estate and the estate grounds un-chaperoned, giving both women time to grieve and console one another.

Molly enjoyed the walks in the gardens and nearby woods. It helped her to keep her sanity. On this particular day, Irene had had a migraine and stayed indoors, leaving Molly to wander the massive house alone. Molly made her way up and down the many hallways and stair cases, and had even managed to find some secret places where she felt she could go when she needed to be alone undisturbed.

It was rather late in the day when Molly made her way to the west wing of the house. She explored the three levels enjoying the beauty of the decor. Soon she found herself in the last hallway that she had yet to explore.

She walked down it slowly, rattling the many doors she passed to see if anyone of them were open. A couple were and she made good use of her time, walking around and looking to see what was in each room. One was a sitting room that was decorated obviously for a woman.

The second room was the room she found most fascinating. It was a bedroom and also decorated for a woman. The room was delicately decorated in a bouquet of pastels, mauves, and creams.

Molly ran her fingers over the delicate fabric of the curtains before moving onto the large four post bed. The duvet was a beautiful cranberry color that went perfectly with the mauves of the room. She wondered if this had been Sherlock's mother's room. It was hard to imagine a man like him having a mother.

Molly's curiosity moved her to the closet which was the size of her entire flat back home. It was full of the most beautiful, elegant dresses she had ever seen. She knew this was Sherlock's doing, the man had superb taste. Perhaps this had been the room of some other unfortunate girl that Sherlock had kidnapped and locked away from the world.

She continued to look around the closet before finding a beautiful wooden box which was adorned with several different colored pearls. It was absolute lovely. Molly couldn't help herself; she lifted the box and brought it out of the closet, sitting it on the bed. She slowly opened it, looking behind her as if she was doing something dreadful by invading this woman's privacy.

Molly began to look through the things in the box, letters tied with silk ribbons, cards, jewelry, and barrettes. She found silk scarves and perfumes. This box had been very special to the woman it had belonged to. Molly gasped when she found a photograph held inside of a silver frame. She lifted the photo out and peered at it closely as if she wasn't sure what she was seeing.

"I see you've been making good use of your time." John said coming to stand behind her.

Molly jumped and squealed in surprise. She had not heard him come in. She turned and looked at John, holding the photograph up for him to see, "Who is this woman?"

John smiled. "Don't you recognize her? She's you. From this world anyways, Molly Hooper was her name, just like yours."

"Was?" Molly asked.

"Yes, it was her name before Sherlock had James kill her."

"Why would he do that?"

John shrugged. "He couldn't bring himself to do it, so James did it."

"No, I mean, why was she killed?"

"She was unfaithful to Sherlock."

"So why would he take me if I look exactly like her? Wouldn't that cause him discomfort? Wouldn't it make him angry to see my face, a constant reminder of the betrayal?" Molly could not help but stir a little at the hope inside of her. Maybe somehow she could use this to get free from him.

"Molly, you need to understand something. Sherlock took you because of what you are, not because you looked like his old lover. The Molly of this world was nothing like you. She was manipulative, selfish, and cruel. She did what she felt she had to do to survive and have power. Sherlock took you because of what you represent to him." John finished.

"Did he love her?"

"I suppose he did, in his own way. He couldn't kill her and he made sure she didn't suffer. It was over before she even realized James was behind her."

Molly felt pity for her counterpart. "What did James do to her?"

"He snapped her neck."

Molly turned back to the wooden box and laid the photograph back inside. She turned back to John and regarded him thoughtfully. "What…what do I represent to him?"

"Goodness, kindness, love, purity, hope, all the things that no longer exist in this place."

Molly chewed her bottom lip nervously, afraid of the answer to her next question. "What does he want from me?" She asked softly.

"Your acceptance and your love…" John said looking at her as if that should be obvious.

"Surely he knows that I can never love him, not after all that he has done to me."

"He knows, but that doesn't keep him from hoping. That's what you bring to him Molly, hope."

Molly met John's gaze directly, "What would he do to me if I ran away?"

John's expression hardened. "Do not be a fool Molly. He would hurt you…"

"Would he kill me?" She asked cutting him off.

"Do you want him too?" John huffed annoyed. "No, he would not. It would never be that simple. He would hurt you in a way that you would never be able to live with yourself. You need to realize that it is not only your safety at stake if you do not obey him. Brianna and Soo Lin would be the victims of his rage."

"He would punish them instead of me…I should've known, he's so cruel."

"Molly the safest thing you can do is to just submit to him. He will never let you go, ever. He believes he can have a semblance of a normal life with you."

Molly moved away from John and sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Irene says that there are men here, good men in power who want to make things the way they used to be."

John laughed. "And you had better never say Mycroft's or DCI Lestrade's name in front of Sherlock unless you want to win yourself a slap."

"DCI? Greg is Detective Chief Inspector?"

John nodded. "Mycroft saw to that. Lestrade does what he can to help whomever he can. Unfortunately it's a losing battle, but one that Lestrade refuses to forgo. Hell bent on doing the right thing, he is. Mycroft has offered Lestrade a place at the Grange, but he won't take it. He's determined to do all that he can, even though in the end, it means very little"

"Poor Greg." Molly said softly

John laughed. "Don't ever say that in front of Sherlock. You'd find yourself over his knee for that one."

Molly glared a flush creeping up her cheeks. "Yes. I have noticed how Sherlock likes to humiliate and degrade people." She snapped.

John merely shrugged in response. She stared at the floor a few moments and decided since John was being so candid with her; maybe he would answer more questions.

"Why does Sherlock hate his brother?"

"I don't think he hates him. He's just resentful of him. Mycroft is 12 years older than Sherlock and was always his father's favorite. Sherlock was his mother's favorite. It caused quite a bit of turmoil in the home."

"Where is Mycroft?"

John looked shrewdly at Molly. "You have no hope of reaching Mycroft. Why all these questions?"

"I want to know what happened in this world to make it what it is. I want to know what I've been forsaken too and I think after being raped, I deserve to know." Molly's voice was strong and confident.

John flinched at the word rape, Molly noted.

"Mycroft lives about 30 miles from here on another Holmes family estate called the Grange. It is more or less a safe haven and refuge for those wishing to escape London and the devastation of the war. Several members of parliament live there with him. The property is large. It is the second largest of the Holmes' family. It is surrounded by a stone wall that stretches for miles."

Molly chewed her lip. "Why won't you let Irene go there?"

John pulled a silver cigarette case from his pocket, pulled one out and lit it. "The answer is simple. She is mine."

Molly glared at him. "She is not yours! She is a human being with a mind and a will of her own. Irene belongs to Irene!"

John laughed. "You are a bold little thing aren't you? I can see why Sherlock is so taken with you."

"Do you love her?" Molly pressed.

"I am fond of her. I suppose I love her in my own way. I will never let her go. I refuse to live my life without her."

Molly could not stop the next question from tumbling out of her mouth. "Was Sherlock ever a good man?"

John smiled sadly. "Yes…once…a long time ago. But because of his intelligence, people often thought him cold and aloof I suppose."

"And Jim?"

John looked confused a moment before laughing softly. "Ah, you mean James. I don't think I could ever get used to calling him Jim. It's rather childlike and James is nothing of the sort." He paused a moment as if collecting his thoughts. "James' story is a sad one and it is not my business to tell it. I will say this however, under different circumstance; I believe James could've been a good man. His intelligence matches Sherlock's but their personalities are different. James enjoys life and having fun. Sherlock finds this foolish and a waste of time."

Molly looked at John, speaking deliberately. "And John Watson? Was he ever a good man?"

John smiled again. "John Watson was once a decent man…though it seems so long ago I can hardly remember it."

"You could be that again, the choice is yours."

John shook his head. "No, it is not that simple Molly. This world is about survival. There is no going back and there is no redemption for men like me and Sherlock."

"Why must Irene and I suffer with you?"

"Because we are selfish men and we want what we want."

Molly looked away, almost afraid to meet his eyes. "Would he come for me…if I was able to get to Mycroft and the Grange?"

"He would take the Grange apart, stone by stone and brick by brick to get you back Molly. And he would kill his brother for offering you sanctuary."

John knelt down in front of Molly, tilting her chin upward to face him. "I don't know what it's going to take to make you realize, there is no other place for you Molly. This is your home until the day you leave this earth. He will never let you go, never. The sooner you accept his truth Molly, the easier it will be for you."

"I can't stop being who I am John. I have a mind and a spirit."

"And by all means, use both. He is not trying to stifle you. He only wants your loyalty and companionship and he hopes one day to have your love."

"He will never have it."

"And as I have said before, you give him a reason to hope."

"Would he let me work? I couldn't bear to be stuck in this house for the rest of my life."

"It is possible. But it will take time to prove to him that he could trust you with that amount of freedom. Though I wouldn't expect him to trust you any time soon, as I will of course tell him how you asked about his brother and Lestrade when he returns."

John didn't miss the fear in her eyes.

"Do not worry about making him angry Molly. You were curious and he will understand that. You have been through quite a shock and suffered greatly at his hands. He is not unaware of the fact that he owes you answers to questions that you are well in your rights to ask. But he is my friend and comrade in this hell hole. I have a loyalty to him and I must tell him where your mind has been."

"Are you angry that Irene told me about Mycroft and Greg?" Molly asked with a pleading look in her eye.

"No, not at all. Don't worry about Irene. I'm not going to harm her. I've done enough of that to last a life time." John turned to look at the clock. "It's time for dinner Molly. I'm sure Soo Lin and Brianna are alarmed at your absence."

John took her hand and pulled her up. "Oh and Molly, never ever call DCI Lestrade Greg in front of Sherlock. He will be beyond angry."

* * *

**REVIEWS WELCOME!**


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Not mine

Rating: Still M

Notes: This one isn't beta'd…I know I said I was taking a tiny break from this, but since I had already started this chapter, I thought I'd finish and post. Excuse the mistakes!

* * *

Molly sat in the window seat staring out over the grounds, the book in her lap momentarily forgotten. She couldn't stop thinking about what John had said. Its possible Sherlock would let her work. She might not have to be trapped her in this fortress of misery. If she could win his trust, he would give her more freedom. Perhaps she couldn't make it to Mycroft, but she felt certain she could find Lestrade.

She wouldn't leave Sherlock, not until she knew that Soo Lin and Brianna were safe. If she could get them out of this house and to Lestrate, maybe he could get them to Mycroft. She would do the same for Irene, but she knew the woman was too stubborn. She wouldn't leave Molly to fend in this world alone. She would run away from John and come with Molly, wherever she may go.

The door to the library opened and Molly continued to stare out the window, thinking it was Soo Lin or Brianna who had come into check on her. She jumped and gasped when she heard his voice.

"I should have someone paint your portrait while you sit in the window. You look stunning with the gold of the sun kissing the brown in your hair."

In less than a second, Molly made her decision. She would try and win his trust, no matter the cost. She forced the bile back down her throat, the memory of his hands on her almost too much to bear. She took a deep breath and turned to face him.

He was surprised to see her welcome him with a smile. He approached her and wrapped his arms around her. She gave him no resistance, but she did not relax into his embrace.

He rubbed his face against her hair, breathing in her scent deeply. "I missed you, Molly." He said softly.

She didn't know if he expected a response, but she spoke to him anyways, deciding to ask him about his day. If they were going to pretend to be a happy couple, then she would have to play her part.

"Where did you go?" She asked, turning her head up to look into his face. She saw the surprise register in his eyes, that she would willingly make eye contact. She could also see the pleasure in his face.

"London. I had business to attend to there."

"Did Jim come back with you?" She asked.

He chuckled, the deep vibrations of his voice rattling in his chest. She could feel the vibrations against her body. "Jim…I don't think I could ever call him Jim."

Molly smiled at him. "Yes, that is what John said."

Sherlock released her only to turn her body towards him. He grasped her chin gently, tilting her face up to his. "John tells me that you and he had much conversation while I was away."

Molly didn't bat an eye. "Yes. I asked questions because I deserve answers."

Sherlock smiled. "You are right Molly. You do deserve answers, but I have a few questions myself. Why were you so interested in my brother and Lestrade?"

Molly shrugged. "I wanted to know what kind of man Mycroft was and if he differs from the Mycroft of my world. And Greg was a friend…" Her voice trailed when she realized her mistake. She swallowed hard and looked up into his face and was relieved to see amusement on his face and not anger.

"John already informed me that you refer to the Chief Inspector as Greg…I will allow you this one mistake, love." A smile broke over his face. "But do not forget John's warning, if you call Lestrade by his first name again, you will be sitting on a pillow for the next several days, do you understand?"

Molly struggled with indignation, but managed to swallow it down, keeping her eyes on the bigger goal. She rolled her eyes. "I'll try and remember that."

He smiled again and walked over to the love seat, sat down and, patted the seat next to him. Molly stood and started over to him, but paused a moment. It was harder to be around him than she thought. She felt sick again for a moment when another flash of what he had done to her forced its way into her brain.

"Molly, I'm not going to hurt you. I just want to talk to you."

Molly sat down beside him as far away as she could. To her relief, he did not pull her against him.

"Now Molly, what questions do you have for me?"

"I want to know why you killed your Molly."

A look of absolute rage crossed his face, but he managed to reel it in. She could see the muscle in his jaw twitching, his pupils dilated, and his fists had clenched in his lap. Although Molly was terrified of him in this moment, she managed to stay calm.

"I'm sorry…I can see that it's…painful for you. I won't ask again." She said, staring at the floor.

It took Sherlock several moments before he was calm enough to respond. "No, it's alright. As John told you, I had her killed because she was unfaithful to me among other things."

"You murdered her, took her life, because she was with another man?"

"She was with another man in my house, in our bed…and the man she chose to betray me with was a sniveling, pathetic, creature. A woman who could betray me with such as that did not deserve my pity."

"Did she want to be yours or did you force her? Because it makes a difference if you forced her."Molly probed gently, careful of his mood swings.

"She was willingly mine. She wanted the power and prestige that it gave her."

Molly looked at him again. "John said she was cruel…how was she cruel?"

"She delighted in other people's misery. If it had been her instead of you, Soo Lin would be dead by now. And Brianna, she would be on the streets dying from some horrible disease she contracted from being a whore." Sherlock's face took on an unreadable expression. "She would never allow another pretty girl in our home. She would be overcome with jealousy and assume that I would have a wandering eye."

Molly was thoughtful a moment. "What happened to your Molly to make her like that?"

"What?" He asked confused.

"People aren't born cruel Sherlock. Something must have happened to her to make her succumb to such a cynical and vindictive view of the world."

Sherlock smiled, reaching out to stroke her face. "You are very kind Molly and much too generous with your opinions of people."

Molly didn't press Sherlock when he didn't answer her. She could see from his face that he was done talking about his Molly. It is a subject she would brooch later.

"Sherlock…"

Hearing his name pulled him from his thoughts. He looked at her with an odd expression. "Say it again, Molly."

Molly blinked in confusion.

"My name, love, say my name again."

Molly swallowed hard becoming uncomfortable with the way he was looking at her.

"Sherlock…" She said with uncertainty this time.

He smiled. "Don't be afraid Molly. I just wanted to hear you say it…it sounds so sweet coming from your lips."

She nodded and slowly continued. "I don't want to be cooped up in this house for the rest of my life."

He laughed. "Ah yes, a job. John mentioned something about that. I am afraid Molly that it is impossible for you to work. The Holmes' women do not work. They never have and they never will. Their men have always provided for them and as such, I will provide for you anything you desire…"

She cut him off. "But it's not being provided for that I…" She stopped when he held up his hand.

"Allow me to finish please. I said you couldn't work, I didn't say you couldn't leave the grounds. With that being said, you will have to earn your freedom Molly. I will have to know that you won't try and run from me. It would be most unwise for you to do so. You must understand, that I would find you and the consequences would be terrible."

"I understand." She said softly.

Sherlock was silent for several minutes. Molly began to get nervous when he finally spoke. "Are you telling me that you are going to accept me?"

"I am telling you that I am trying to accept this place…and you." She said looking anywhere but in his face.

He grasped her chin again and turned her face to his. Her eyes were glistening with un shed tears.

He nodded. "I can accept that you will try. And I will do all that I can to help you to transition to this place. I will do everything that I can to make you happy…and to make you forget him."

Molly couldn't stop the sob that tore from her chest at the mention of her Sherlock. She braced herself for his anger, but instead she was pulled into his arms.

"I am not completely heartless Molly. I know that you love him. I know that you had friends and a life of your own. I will not begrudge you your grief." He said softly, stroking her hair as he held her.

Molly forced herself to relax in his embrace. She stayed against him for several minutes, allowing the warmth of his embrace to offer her comfort. After a moment, she pulled back slightly, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Promise me that you won't hurt Brianna or Soo Lin, no matter how angry you get with me. Swear to me Sherlock that you will never raise your hand to them or put them out of your home. I will try to obey you. I will try to give you everything you want from me, but you have to swear to me that you will never hurt anyone because of me. I couldn't bear it."

Sherlock held her gaze. "What I want from you? Do you truly understand what I want from you, little Molly?"

"You want my body, willingly." She said looking into his eyes. "I will try Sherlock, I really will try."

"It is not just your body that I want Molly, I want your loyalty and companionship. And I know that I will never have your love and certainly do not deserve it, but I hope one day to have your friendship."

Molly nodded, "And I will try to give you those things."

Molly leaned back into his embrace, not trusting that she could hold herself together much longer after offering herself to him.  
"Alright Molly, I accept your terms. I will never lay a hand on Soo Lin or Brianna and I swear they will never see the streets again. Does that satisfy you?"

Molly nodded against him, tears falling more heavily now. She was not sure that she could actually follow through with her terms of this agreement, but she knew she had to try. If she would allow him her body, he would have to trust her much sooner than he would otherwise. And she had also secured unlimited protection for Brianna Soo Lin.

Sherlock pushed her back gently to look into her face. "If you are sincere, truly sincere about trying to accept me and gain my trust, then you would have no qualms proving to me now the level of your sincerity?"

Molly held his gaze even through her tears. She did not flinch or pull away when his lips met hers gingerly at first. His tongue flicked out, tracing her bottom lip before he sucked it into his mouth. Molly knew what he wanted and she parted her lips, allowing his tongue access to sweep into her hot mouth

Sherlock pushed her gently back against the sofa, deepening the kiss to the point of stealing her breath. She had to fight her hands that were resting on his chest to not push him away. Instead, she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him against her. He groaned into her mouth in response. She was able to fight her fear and nausea by remembering why she was doing this. Her freedom and safety along with the freedom and safety of those she held dear.

She was thankful when Sherlock begrudgingly broke the kiss and pulled away. "If I don't stop now Molly, I'm not sure that we will make it to dinner. And as valiant of an effort that you are giving at attempting to prove to me that you are trying to accept me, I doubt that you are truly ready to give me your body so soon after I took your innocence."

Molly stared at him in mild surprise that he would admit what he had done to her and show concern for her discomfort now.

"I am trying not to be heartless bastard Molly." He paused, "But it is a struggle. I am so used to simply taking what I want with no regard to anything else. This world is a world of takers, users, and abusers. Its how one learns to survive. It has been a long while since I have had something good and gentle in my life. I am afraid it is taking some time to get used to."

Sherlock placed a chaste kiss to her lips before standing and walking to the door. "We will talk more tonight at dinner." He said leaving her alone, shocked and reeling by what he had just said.

* * *

**REVIEWS, You know I love them! Thanks for reading and supporting! You guys rock!**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Not mine

Rating: M

Notes: This one is not beta'd. **I will be referring to Dark Sherlock as Mirror Sherlock in this chapter. You will see why when you read. **I hope this chapter isn't hard to understand, here it goes!

* * *

Irene paced back and forth in front of Molly. "This is insane! You can't put yourself at risk like this."

"What else can I do? I have to win his trust or I don't stand a chance of getting SooLin, Brianna, or you out of this house."

"I'm not going anywhere without you Molly Hooper!" Irene snapped. "Don't you dare play the hero for me."

Molly sighed. "Irene, please. I don't know what else to do. And if I am doomed to be here for the rest of my life, I'd rather have a little freedom. I don't live the rest of my life dependent on his whims and fancies."

Irene shook her head. "If he catches you going to his brother, Molly, you don't understand what he would do to you."

"I'm not foolish enough to think I could actually make it to the Grange. But I think I could reach Lestrade. How hard could it be to get to Scotland Yard?"

"Molly the police are corrupt. James owns half of them and Sherlock the other half. Lestrade is fighting a one man battle. If anyone sees you talking to Lestrade, they will tell Sherlock and he will punish you."

"Irene, this is the right thing to do."

Irene threw her hands up in frustration. "But you said Sherlock gave you his word. He said he wouldn't hurt them or throw them out. For the most part, Sherlock does keep his word. So if they are safe…"

"Yes, but they are still little more than servants. Both girls deserve a chance at a life of their own. They deserve a chance to fall in love, have a career, or get married, and they can have that at the Grange." Molly argued.

"Molly, please don't do this. How can you even be sure that you can do what you promised? Could you stand his hands on you?"

"I don't think I have a choice regardless with that Irene. And I'd rather it be on my terms if I have to endure it." Molly said softly.

Both women were silent for several moments before Molly spoke again. "Irene, what's outside of England? What about the United States or the rest of Europe?"

"I honestly don't know. Sherlock doesn't allow news broadcasts in his home. He keeps his servants and dependents blind to the world. I have asked John, but he won't tell me anything either."

"This Great War I've heard you all talk about…was it only in England?" Molly asked.

"No, it was worldwide. But I know that the devastation wasn't as bad in other parts of the world. I know that the United States has broken off into smaller governments, but to what end, I don't know." Irene sat beside Molly on the bed. "Are you thinking of running?"

Molly shrugged. "I don't know. I won't know anything until I have SooLin and Brianna safe. I wish you would go with them to the Grange."

"No Molly. I won't leave you to fend for yourself in this wretched house or in the wretched world, should you decide to run. If you do go, I'm coming with you and we will face the consequences together."

* * *

Sherlock busied himself in the lab at St. Bart's preparing his experiment. Everything had to be just right or the whole thing would blow up in his face. The formulas must be correct, the setting must be accurate, and there was no room for even the tiniest blunder. It must be perfection.

A rustling sound caught Sherlock's attention and he looked behind him, his eyes sweeping over the lab shrewdly. A small breeze fluttered through the room, rustling his papers. He turned to look at the door, but no one had entered. The lab was completely empty expect for him and it was silent, unnaturally silent.

Sherlock slid off the stool and began to walk around the lab, observing and listening. As he passed the glass door that led into another part of the lab, he stopped and regarded his reflection. He could've sworn that his reflection had been a half a second delayed as he walked past it.

Sherlock stared hard into the glass as it seemed to ripple in front of him. He took one step closer, which was a mistake. Two hands shot out from the glass and grabbed him, injecting him in the neck with a needle. As Sherlock sunk to the floor, the same two hands caught him and dragged him through the glass into another world.

Sherlock groaned from the pain in his head as he slowly opened his eyes. He closed them quickly, the light causing a shooting pain.

"Ah, you're awake." A familiar voice said to Sherlock.

Sherlock struggled to clear the fogginess from his head and eyes. He blinked his eyes rapidly, forcing them to adjust to the light and pounding in his head.

James Moriarty came into focus with that infuriating smirk on his face. He held out a glass of wine to Sherlock.

"Take it Sherlock, it will help clear your mind."

Sherlock took it warily. James laughed. "I haven't poisoned it. How boring would that be?"

Sherlock sipped the wine, the warmth from it helping to clear his head. He sat up straighter in his seat. "And where am I?"

James grinned. "You are in my home. But soon, you will be in Sherlock's home, well, my Sherlock's home. We're all going to have dinner together. I do hope he's not too angry with me, springing you on him like this. But I just can't help myself. I want to see little Molly's reaction at seeing her knight in shining armor."

"Molly…" Sherlock whispered.

"Yes, Molly, our little kitten. I suppose it could be considered cruel brining you here. It will no doubt get her hopes up that you have come to save her. She'll be devastated when I send you home. Oh well, I'm sure you'll find your way back won't you?"

James gulped the rest of his drink, handing the empty glass to his servant. "Well I suppose now is as good a time as any to make our way to Sherlock's. Shall we?" James said, holding out his hand towards the door.

Sherlock was still affected by the drug and stumbled when he tried to stand.

"Oh where are my manners. You two…" He nodded at two of his hired guns. "Help Mr. Holmes to the car please."

Sherlock was lifted up under his arms by the two men, one on either side of him, and carried out. James followed silently behind.

* * *

"You did what?" Mirror Sherlock said.

"I said I've brought a dinner guest. Don't look at me like that Sherlock. This has the potential to be quite entertaining don't you think?"

Mirror Sherlock growled in response.

"Aren't you the least bit curious as to how our little kitten will react when she sees the love of her life standing before her?" James asked

Mirror Sherlock growled his displeasure at the choice of James's words.

James laughed. "Don't be so dramatic Sherlock, you know what I meant. Now go a fetch her and let the evening's entertainment begin."

Mirror Sherlock glared at him once more before going to retrieve Molly.

James sat in the dining room with a glass of brandy feeling rather full of himself. He looked at the wall clock. Mirror Sherlock had been gone for nearly half an hour collecting Molly. He couldn't imagine what was taking so long. Finally the doors to the hall opened and Mirror Sherlock entered, followed by John and then Molly.

Sherlock's face remained impassive as he knew James was watching him, studying him to see his expression and reaction. He struggled to not show on his face how his heart hitched at seeing her. She looked worn down and so very tired. He swallowed hard, the ache in his heart threatening to betray him when he noticed James smiling at him. There must have been a reaction on his face, ever so slightly because James had obviously seen it.

All eyes in the room turned toward the direction of a gasp followed by a choked sob.

"Sherlock?" Molly said barely above a whisper before her eyes fluttered and she fainted. John caught her before she hit the floor, scooping her up in his arms.

"I suppose this is your doing James?" John snapped annoyed, carrying Molly to the smaller end table and laying her down gently.

The Mirror Sherlock scowled. "Is this the reaction you were hoping for James?"

James chuckled. "I am sorry, Sherlock. I just couldn't help myself. Isn't it delicious?"

"You think everything is delicious!" John snapped, pouring himself a glass of scotch. "I suppose after being kidnapped by James and having to spend any amount of time with him, you'll be needing one of these" James said to Sherlock and poured him a glass before handing it to him.

"Brianna!" Mirror Sherlock roared.

The door opened and Brianna rushed in. Her eyes panicked when she saw Molly unconscious. She ran to Molly before he even had to tell her too.

"She's only fainted, dear girl, calm yourself." Mirror Sherlock snapped. "Fetch a cool cloth to place on her forehead."

Brianna nodded, stroking Molly's hair a few times before leaving the dining hall. Mirror Sherlock walked over to the bar and reached behind it, pulling out a gun. He turned and pointed it directly at Sherlock.

"What are you doing?" James snapped. Moving to stand in front of Sherlock.

"I apologize James. I assumed you brought him here to kill him after Molly had seen him."

"If I'd have wanted him dead, I would've shot him myself!" James rolled his eyes and turned to Molly's Sherlock. "I do apologize for my Sherlock, sometimes he's a bit thick…not quite a clever as you I'm afraid."

"How amusing." Mirror Sherlock snapped, putting the gun away.

All four men looked to the petite unconscious woman on the table when she moaned softly. Brianna came back in the dining room with a wet cloth and placed it to Molly's head. Brianna looked back at the table where the other man sat. Her eyes widened when she saw the spitting image of her captor. Her eyes narrowed as she looked at James. She knew exactly what this was, just another way to torment Molly.

James noticed Brianna's expression and laughed. "It seems Brianna has gotten above herself Sherlock. Perhaps you should put her over your knee."

Mirror Sherlock glanced at Brianna. "I swore to Molly I'd never lay a hand on her again."

"Oh Sherlock. How dull of you. Has our little kitten made you soft?" James fumed.

Mirror Sherlock smiled at James, before his gaze moved to his counterpart. "No, it was one of her compromises in coming to my bed willingly."

James snorted. "You mean willingly this next time, don't you?"

Mirror Sherlock's grin widened "I suppose you told him, didn't you? That _My Molly_ is a woman now?"

James choked on his drink trying not to giggle. "Oh yes. I informed him just yesterday. I'm afraid he took it badly."

"I should think so by the bruises around your neck. You didn't tease him did you James?" Mirror Sherlock asked, his eyes never leaving Sherlock's face.

"Why is it that you two always somehow manage to postpone my dinner?" John snapped. "Who bloody cares if he knows? Nothing he can do about it now!" John snapped. "Brianna hurry up and rouse Molly so that we can eat. Or at least I can and then I'll leave you two bloody gits to whatever mind fuck you are planning now."

Sherlock regarded everything in front of him in silence.

Mirror Sherlock noticed this and looked at James. "He's not what I expected. Not from what you told me about him. Is he incapable of speech?"

James smiled. "Oh don't be fooled, my friend. Sherlock is taking in absolutely everything. There is nothing he doesn't observe. His mind is working beautifully now, making plans, maps, storing what information he finds relevant and deleting what he doesn't. And it's all happening in the blink of an eye. Do not mistake his silence for an easy defeat Sherlock. We've just upped the stakes you see, by letting him see the prize. Now the game can really begin"

* * *

**Reviews please...keep them coming...my motivation...**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Rating: Let's keep it an M

Disclaimer: Not mine

Notes: Still referring to Dark Sherlock as Mirror Sherlock.

* * *

Molly tried not to stare at her Sherlock, afraid Mirror Sherlock would become angry and hurt her or worse, hurt Sherlock. She could feel those piercing eyes on her. Truth be told she was afraid to look at her Sherlock, afraid she would see disgust in his eyes. Disgust for what she had become and disgust for what had happened to her. Supposed he blamed her for it? She didn't think she could survive the pain of that.

Mirror Sherlock was watching Sherlock with intense interest. "Not hungry, Mr. Holmes?" Mirror Sherlock asked.

"He doesn't eat when he's on a case. He believes the enzymes from the digestion slow down his thought process." James answered for him.

"I see. And are you on a case, Mr. Holmes?"

"Oh yes. I am most earnestly on a case." Sherlock answered speaking for the first time that evening.

Mirror Sherlock looked bemused. "Am I to assume that I am your case?"

Sherlock returned his bemused expression. "You may wish what you like. This is your home and I am just a humble guest."

James attempted to control his bark of laughter. "You humble? Hardly Sherlock."

"Do you honestly believe that you can rescue Molly and take her back with you?" Mirror Sherlock asked.

"Of course." Sherlock said without missing a beat.

Molly glanced up and looked at Mirror Sherlock. This conversation was teetering on the edge of becoming dangerous.

"And just how exactly would you go about doing that? You have no weapons, no means to survive here, and you are alone, utterly so." Mirror Sherlock said smugly.

Sherlock grinned widely. "I imagine your brother Mycroft would be more than happy to aid me in any way I see fit."

John dropped his fork and looked up, staring between both men. Molly had gasped while James looked even more delighted.

"Oh my! Brother Mycroft was mentioned at the dinner table." James said beaming. "But you mustn't be too angry with him Sherlock, I didn't tell him the rules of the house before I brought him here."

Mirror Sherlock and Sherlock stared unwaveringly at one another.

"And what makes you think I will allow you to leave this place alive to even attempt to contact my brother?" Mirror Sherlock hissed.

Sherlock looked bored. "Oh I don't think you would murder me. You want Molly's submission. Do you honestly believe that you would get it by killing me? That is the one thing she would never forgive you for and you know that as well as I do. I imagine that's why James is so delighted about bringing us together, to see what would happen. After all, your hands are tied aren't they? You want to kill me, but you can't. And you see me as some sort of threat to the ridiculously sentimental life you imagine you can have with Molly."

Molly was so frightened of where this was going, she clutched at the dinner table, balling the table-cloth into her fists. Her breathing was shallow and she felt slightly faint.

"Boys, boys. You are upsetting the lady." James said "Perhaps you both could behave until we finish dinner and then John could escort Molly to her room, while we finish out little visit in the study?"

Mirror Sherlock looked over at Molly. He took her hand in his, prying her hand apart to release the table-cloth. "I know he is only trying to provoke me Molly. No harm will come to him."

Molly swallowed hard and struggled to find her voice. When she finally spoke, it was clear and strong. "I want to speak to him, alone."

Mirror Sherlock looked surprised. "You don't believe that I won't hurt him?"

"I believe you will try not to hurt him, but you are impulsive, merely reacting instead of thinking a decision through. But that is not why I want to speak to him. I know that you won't ever let me go and although I have complete faith in Sherlock, I cannot imagine him having success at rescuing me from this place. The odds are against him. He not only has to contend with you, but also with Jim."

James snorted at this remark, but said nothing.

"I know that after tonight I will never see him again and as everyone at this table knows, I love him." She looked up from her hands into Mirror Sherlock's face, "You have taken everything from me and I deserve the chance to say goodbye to him in my own way regardless of how he feels towards me. I have things I want to say to him about my parents, John, Greg, and my other loved ones. I have a right to tell them goodbye and since you won't allow me to go with him, even if I swore to come back to you, my goodbyes will have to be given through him."

Mirror Sherlock frowned. "I'm sorry Molly, but that is impossible. I don't trust him to be alone."

Molly laughed humorlessly. "And where would we go? Where could he possibly take me that your dogs wouldn't hunt us down?" Molly paused, taking a few breaths as if to calm her nerves before continuing. "You swore to me that you would give me anything that I wanted. You promised me anything I desired, if I would be yours willingly."

Mirror Sherlock looked at James, as if to rally support, but James smiled. "It's true Sherlock. You swore to her anything her heart desired most. You said you would give her anything, except of course, her freedom."

"Bloody hell Sherlock, do you think he means to simply walk out the front door with her? She knows that if she leaves you, she is placing others in danger. What harm could there be in letting her talk to him?" John said.

Mirror Sherlock glared back and forth from James to John. "Fine, but if he puts his hands on you…"

"He won't. He feels nothing for me. As you yourself have said, he cares for nothing but logic and deduction."Molly said softly. "He's not here for me Sherlock. He's here because James brought him here and if he had come on his own, it would've been to satisfy his own curiosity, nothing more. You have nothing to fear from him. Yes I love him, but he does not love me. There will be no great battle to save me from you. And besides, as John said, I have sworn myself to you haven't I and there are others who are dependent on me keeping the promise."

Molly did not see the flinch on her Sherlock's face when she said he felt nothing for her, but James did. Sherlock could feel James' gaze on him and when he looked at him, James winked.

"Fine, I will allow you to speak with him in private, but first we have some things to discuss. Go upstairs to our bedroom and wait for me." Mirror Sherlock told her.

Molly visibly flinched when he said _our bedroom_. Mirror Sherlock glanced at Sherlock to see the reaction on his face and he was not disappointed. Molly slowly stood and turned to go, but Mirror Sherlock grabbed her wrist, pulling her back into his lap. He wrapped an arm around her holding her in place when she instinctually tried to get up.

Mirror Sherlock pressed his face into her hair before kissing her neck. "It is a shame you never bothered to have a taste of this Sherlock…it is divine." He kept one arm around her and cupped her face with his freehand, turning her towards him. He crushed his lips to hers. She didn't fight him, she knew better, but he released her when he felt a single tear against his cheek. He let her up and she quickly left the dining room.

"Now, let us speak plainly Sherlock. She's mistaken isn't she? You do care…you care very much. You took her for granted when you had her, thinking she would always be there and you would never have to tell her how you felt. It was enough just having her near you, but now, I have destroyed that. I have taken her from you and you feel the loss of her like a knife twisting in your heart." Mirror Sherlock looked at James. "We were both blind James. He loves her. He loves her passionately, but he keeps his reactions schooled, aloof, to keep himself safe from the one thing he disdains more than anything else in the world…vulnerability."

James nodded. "Yes, I realized his love for her the day I told him that you had forced yourself on her. And as you saw by the state of my neck, he did not react very well to the news. You see, I made a threat a very long time ago, it was an empty threat really, just said it to make things more dramatic. I told him that I would burn the heart from him. And it would appears that I have, bringing her here to you."

"So it seems Molly is mistaken in that as well. There will be a great battle to save her from me. You will stop at nothing to get her back and I will stop at nothing to keep her." Mirror Sherlock picked up his glass of scotch and toasted Sherlock. "To the winner go the spoils, my friend." He swallowed the drink in one gulp.

Sherlock smiled. "Indubitably."

* * *

Molly sat on the edge of the bed waiting for Mirror Sherlock to come into the room. She chewed her lip nervously and rung her hands. She couldn't sit still any longer and began to pace the room. Finally he came into the room. She turned to face him.

"I will give you one hour Molly. He is the study waiting for you. Go now and remember, one hour. Do not make me have to come and collect you."

She nodded and made her way to the door. He grabbed her arm as she attempted to pass him. "And I will know if he touched you."

She nodded and ran from the room when he released her. She ran as quickly as her feet would carry her down the corridor and the stairs, knowing her hour had started the second she stepped out of the room. She ran down the lower level corridor to the study, flung the doors open, and stepped inside.

Sherlock was there, his back to her as he stared into the fire.

"Sherlock…" Molly called to him softly.

He turned to face her and her breath caught in her throat at the emotions that played across his face. "Molly…" He said, holding out his hand to her.

She needed no further encouragement as she ran to him and flung her arms around his neck. He embraced her, standing to his full height and lifting her off her feet. He held her tightly against him, burying his face into her neck and hair, inhaling her scent. His mind was already taking in and memorizing every little nuance that was Molly Hooper, the softness of her skin against his face, the fit of her small body against his, the silkiness of her hair, the delicate feminine scent that surrounded him as he held her. He noted the feel of her small hands as she clung furiously to him.

Begrudgingly, he sat on her on her feet, but did not release her. He held her body out in front of him, his hands on her rib cage, just under her arms. He began memorizing the shape of her lips, the bottom lip in particular, full and pouty, naturally pink. His eyes moved over her features, taking in the delicate shape of her cheek bones and her large, soft doe like eyes that held nothing but love for him. What a fool he had been, a bloody stupid fool to have let his mind have complete control over his heart and to ignore what had been right in front of him all along.

"Molly, we don't have much time." He said grabbing her hand and pulling her backwards to the sofa and sitting, pulling her down with him. "Moriarty is taking me back to our world tonight, but do not despair. I am so close, so very close in discovering how to travel between worlds as he does. I will come back for you and I will bring you home, I swear to you that I will not leave you here."

Molly shook her head, tears filing her eyes. "I can't go back Sherlock. I have to stay here. If I left him, he would…oh God…I don't even want to think of what he would do to them."

"To who, Molly?"

"Brianna and SooLin. He swore to me that he would never hurt them, if I would be his willingly. I can't abandon them Sherlock. They are my friends and I would've gone insane in this place without them or Irene. He would hurt them Sherlock. He's so cruel and vicious…you have no idea. And I…I pity him. He believes this in the only choice that he has. He truly believes there is nothing else…can you imagine the despair and desperation he must feel."

"Molly I am not going to leave you to this place. I will try to help your friends, but you must understand…the Sherlock of this world was right. I am outnumbered and alone in this."

Molly's eyes opened wide. "Lestrade! DCI Lestrade would help you Sherlock. He is a good man, one of the few in this godforsaken place. He could help you get to Mycroft. Mycroft has a place, a refuge called the Grange. If we could get Brianna and SooLin there, they would be safe."

Sherlock nodded. "I will need your help Molly. I will need supplies and disguises. I will need a contact person for Lestrade. And now I need you to tell me everything that you know about this place, about Sherlock and James, absolutely everything, leave nothing out. Even the most trivial thing could make the most difference."

Molly nodded and began to tell him everything that had happened since she was brought into this world.

* * *

Molly ran as fast as she could down the corridor and up the stairs. She had stayed ten minutes longer than she had been allowed to. She would've stayed even longer had James not come for Sherlock, letting her know what the time was.

When she reached the bedroom door, she steeled herself for his anger and flung the door open. He was sitting on the bed waiting for her. She stopped when she saw his face, the expression on his face making her blood run cold.

He stood and approached her, irritation and anger clearly etched in every movement of his body. He stopped in front of her, towering over her. It took an enormous amount of self will to not shrink away from him. She yelped when he grabbed her arms in a vice grip, his fingers digging into her skin. "I can smell him on you." He hissed.

She trembled from the ferocity in his eyes and his voice. He walked her backwards, pressing her into the wall and trapping her there. He glared down at her, his face contorted in anger until a sneer formed on his lips. "Oh Molly, what am I going to do with you?"

* * *

**Please review! Special thanks to Zora Arian and Reina 434 for their awesome PM and review. All of you guys are so awesome!**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Rating: M

Disclaimer: Not mine

Notes: I'm just calling him Sherlock now since there is no need to differentiate between the two of them this chapter.

**Special thanks to freewaygirl for your very sweet PM. Thanks to all of you for your continued support! I wanted to go ahead and get this chapter up since many of you were concenred for Molly...**

* * *

"Oh Molly, what am I going to do with you?" Sherlock said sneering down at a trembling Molly. "I told you I would know if he touched you."

Though the fear rose in her chest, Molly felt her ire stirred. Her eyes narrowed as she looked up at him. "Did you honestly think I wouldn't hold him? I didn't realize your jealousy would blind you to the obvious." She snapped, shoving his chest hard. "I am so very tired of this. You said that you wanted to make me happy, that you would do anything for me and yet you still threaten, you still cause physical harm. Well which is it then, Sherlock? Are you going to beat me into submission or give me time to try to accept you, as you said you would?"

"Are you growing a back bone, little Molly?" Sherlock asked, the anger on his face replaced with amusement.

"I honestly don't know. I am frightened of you. As I said earlier this evening, you are impulsive, but I can't live in constant dread either. Dreading what is going to set you off or make you want to hurt me or someone else." She looked up at him, her exhaustion evident on her face. "If you're going to hit me, will you just do it so that I won't have to wonder when my "punishment" will come for disobeying you? I am beyond exhausted Sherlock, emotionally and physically. So whatever it is you are going to do, just please go ahead and do it."She said to him with her jaw set determinedly.

"It isn't you that I want to punish." He said softly. "Yes, I am angry that you let him touch you, however innocent it may have been. If he were still here, I might be tempted to shoot him. But it's more than that. I don't know what to do with the anger inside of me. Sometimes I feel as if I will erupt and destroy everything in my wake if I can't get it out of me. I don't even understand what it is that even makes me so angry so much of the time."

"Tell me how you are feeling."

"What?" he asked the surprise evident on his face.

"Have you ever tried talking about what it is that you're feeling inside? When you feel this tremendous anger, what is happening at that moment? What thoughts preceded the feelings? It might help alleviate some of your discomfort and might help you not to be so…violent and cruel, if you could talk about it." She said the last part softly, staring at the floor.

Sherlock scoffed. "Don't be ridiculous Molly, I'm not a woman. Its different for men, we can't just talk…it doesn't work like that for us."

"Why? Have you ever tried?" She asked.

His full lips curved upwards. "And who would I talk to about my feelings?" He asked sarcastically. "John? James?"

"You have me now and I am offering to listen Sherlock." She snapped.

Both stood glaring at the other, cold blue eyes staring down into chocolate brown eyes.

After a few moments, his eyes softened as he looked into her flushed face. "And why would you offer to do that? After everything I've done to you, no one can be that bloody kind."

Molly smiled at him, a sad smile. "I am sorry Sherlock, that you feel that way. That you don't understand what it means to have the support, encouragement, and love of others. I am sorry that you find my willingness to be kind to you such a foreign idea."

"Don't pity me Molly." He growled, the iciness coming back into his blue orbs.

"Too late, I already do. And what are you going to do now Sherlock? Beat the pity out of me? Because you're a fool if you think that violence will make the anger and despair disappear. It might appease it, but only until the next time. Your anger, bitterness, and desperation will continue to rot away at your insides until there is even less of you than there is now."

Sherlock stared hard at her, noting the fury that blazed in her eyes and her small pale face glaring daggers. He did not see the struggle inside of Molly. Though she put on a brave face she was cringing inside, afraid of how he was going to react to how she had spoken to him. She was braced for him to attack her, but he didn't. He looked away, unable to hold her eyes any longer.

"I…what else can I do Molly. You've seen this place. What else can I do to survive?" He said sounding almost defeated.

"Sherlock…"She started, but stopped when he held up his hand.

"Go to bed Molly. I'm not going to hurt you." He said turning to leave.

"Where are you going?" She asked, taking a step towards him.

He turned back to her and smiled. "Careful Molly, I might actually think you're starting to care." He walked to the door and opened it, looking back to her once more. "Goodnight Molly, sleep well."

And then he was gone.

* * *

John jumped up from his chair when Sherlock came into the flat. "And where in God's name have you been?" He snapped.

"In another world." Sherlock said with a faraway look in his eyes. "I saw her John. I saw Molly. I held her in my arms." He sank down into the cushions of the sofa.

"Wait? What do you mean you saw Molly? How did you see her?" John asked shoving everything off the coffee table to sit down in front of Sherlock. "Sherlock tell me what happened?"

John listened as Sherlock told him of the world that he had just come from. His head was reeling, it all sounded too fantastic. Both he and Sherlock had a twin, supposedly Mycroft and Lestrade did also. And to hear that his counterpart was nothing more than a gangster as was the Sherlock of that strange world, it was just too much to believe.

"Are you sure that you weren't idled a bit by the drugs Moriarty put in your system?"

"Of course I'm not idled! It was only a sedative that he injected me with John, not a hallucinogenic! I know what I saw. It was dreadful, truly dreadful. The city streets were littered with the dying and infirm. There were dead and bloated carcasses laying about everywhere, all semblance of human dignity was gone. The despair and desperation was so tangible John, I could actually feel it." Sherlock looked at John, his eyes full of emotion that John had never witnessed before. "I had to leave her John. I had to leave her there with him. She's all alone there…she's at his mercy." His voice broke.

"Sherlock tell me what happened, when you saw Molly."

"As I said Moriarty drugged me, when I woke up, I was there, in his world. He took me to have dinner with my counterpart, to amuse himself. Molly was there, with him. He's keeping her for himself. She told me…" Sherlock buried his face in his hands unable to speak further.

John pressed him gently. "What did she tell you Sherlock?"

Sherlock looked up, his eyes full of unshed tears. "She told me that she had given herself to him…it was the price she paid to keep things on her terms."

"What things?" John asked, even though he was sure he already knew.

"To keep him from forcing her…to keep him from violating her, and he promised to stop hurting the other girls if she would go to him willingly. And I left her there, with him…in that world. I had to leave her…I didn't have a choice."

"What other girls Sherlock?" John asked.

"What?" Sherlock asked momentarily confused. "I don't know John! Some other girls in the household. I can't worry about them. I have to worry about her. How can I get to her?"

John was concerned by the despair he heard in Sherlock's voice.

Sherlock spoke again. "I've only been helpless once before John and I was able to protect you…to protect all of you. But now, I can't protect her. I can't stop him from touching her. I'm pathetic John. All my cleverness and genius, what bloody good is it now?"

"Sherlock, you said you were close to finding away. And then we can go and get her."

"You don't understand that world. It is dark, cruel, and violent. There are very few good men in a sea of viciousness. We will be alone against James and Sherlock. I can see no happy ending to this John."

John frowned. "But we will try?"

"Of course I will! I told her that I would come for her but I cannot ask you to come with me. The risk is too great. This will be like nothing we've ever dealt with before. I do not anticipate ever coming back John. I do not anticipate surviving this."

"If the situation is that dire Sherlock, you can't be seriously considering going back there." John said

"I love her, I'm a fool for not seeing it before."Sherlock said looking desperately at John.

John nodded. "Yes I know you love her. I knew before you did. I was only waiting for you to see it. But you can't attempt…"

"I can't leave her there! Could you leave the woman you loved to that cursed place for the rest of her lives? Could you condemn her to a life of cruelty and rape without even trying to save her?"

"No Sherlock, I couldn't. But you are completely mental if you think I am letting you go alone."

"John…" Sherlock started.

John shook his head. "Sherlock, shut up. You're not going alone. End of discussion!"

"No, neither of you are doing this alone." Lestrade said from the doorway.

Sherlock shook his head and stood. "No! I can't ask either of you…"

"You don't have a choice mate." Lestrade said moving into the flat. "We're not letting you do this without us."

* * *

The door to the bedroom opened. Irene moved carefully across the darkened room to the bed. She crawled into the bed next to Molly and shook her gently.

"Molly…" Irene whispered.

Molly slowly opened her eyes, but could only see the outline of someone in her bed. She knew it was too small to be Sherlock. "Irene, is that you?"

"Yes. I saw John and Sherlock talking in the corridor before Sherlock retired into the study. I came to check on you…I thought perhaps he might have…hurt you."

Molly reached out to feel for Irene's hand and grasped it when she found it. "No, he didn't hurt me. He left me alone in the bedroom."

Irene was silent, as if she were struggling to say something. "What is it Irene?" Molly asked, concern etched in her voice.

"Nothing…I just wanted to see how you were…after seeing him." Irene lay down beside Molly. "Are you alright?" She asked, stroking her hair.

"Yes. I am grateful to have gotten to see him one last time, grateful to have gotten some time alone with him to say goodbye."

"You don't think he will come for you?" Irene asked.

"I know he will try, but how can he possibly succeed? Sherlock and James have everyone and everything in their pocket."

"But we could help him." Irene suggested hopefully.

Molly sighed. "Yes, he said he would need my help and I will help him. But I still don't see how he could…"

"Well let's worry about that if the need arises. What does he need from us?" Irene pressed.

Molly turned over in the bed so that she was facing Irene. "No Irene. I'm not dragging you into this. I'm not risking your safety too."

"That's my decision Molly and I want to help. Don't you see? You have given me hope. You've given me friendship and companionship. Molly, I owe you so much. I'm going to help and there's nothing you can do to stop me. Now tell me what he needs us to do."

"I need to get a message to Lestrade." Molly said

"No Molly, it's too dangerous for you. But maybe I could."

"You? How? Won't Sherlock' spies tell John?" Molly asked

"Let me worry about John, alright? I lived on the streets before John found me and took me to be his. I've told you before that there are people who hate the way things are now. There are those of us who still hope for things to be as they once were. If I could reach some of those people, it is possible that your Sherlock wouldn't have to go this alone."

"Irene, I want you to come back with me, to my world, if we should make it out of here. I want you to leave John and come with me."

"I…I don't know Molly. This world is all I've ever known…John is all I've ever known. I don't know if I would fit in with your world." Irene grasped Molly's hands. "Oh! And what's to stop them from coming after us? Do you know what they would do to us if they found us and brought us back?"

"Irene, if Sherlock is able to get us away from this place, he will certainly have already considered that they might pursue us."

Irene could barely contain her excitement and hope. "I would be free for the first time in my life Molly. If your Sherlock can save us from this place, my body will be my own again. I can speak my mind without fearing the consequences. I won't have to be afraid of Sherlock ever hurting me again while John turns the other way. I could go anywhere I chose, do anything I chose." Irene choked back a sob. "I'm sorry, I don't mean to cry…I just…I've never even had a chance at freedom before. I thought I would die here, old, withered, and used beyond repair."

Molly stroked her face, trying to be as hopeful as Irene. But Molly believed she was more realistic as to what they faced in trying to escape this world than Irene was. Part of her wished Sherlock wouldn't come for her. She was afraid of what would happen to him should he fail. He had said the Sherlock of this world wouldn't kill him and risk her hatred, but she was not convinced. And she knew should her Sherlock be killed, it would be the end for her. She would never survive the grief.

* * *

**Review please. If anyone wants to PM and chat bout anything in the fic that's fine. It's fun to talk to others about it!**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

* * *

Irene slowly opened her eyes when she felt the gentle shake to her shoulder. She blinked her eyes a few times to clear the sleep and looked at who had shaken her. Her eyes snapped open and she had just taken in her breath to scream when Sherlock's hand came over her mouth. He sat down on the side of the bed and leaned over her, holding her still.

"Shh, you'll wake Molly." He whispered.

Irene stared up at him, the fear obvious in her eyes. Sherlock sighed. "Irene, I'm not going to hurt you. I'm only waking you because John is asking for you." He slowly removed his hand and straightened himself.

Irene stared warily at him, clutching the blanket to her. Sherlock stood and moved away from the bed. She pushed the cover away and climbed out of the bed. She made to move around him when he grabbed her arm. She started to cry out, but he clamped his hand over her mouth again and pushed up against the wall, holding her in place with his body. The close contact made her renew her struggles with vigor.

"Irene, stop struggling!" He hissed in a whisper. "I am not going to hurt you, not ever again. I don't want you to be frightened of me any longer. I swear I will never lay a hand on you again."

He slowly removed his hand again and she eyed him with mistrust. She placed her hands on his chest to push him away, but he stayed against her, holding her there.

"And why should I believe anything you say?" She whispered.

"Because Molly loves you and you are her friend. And if it weren't for you, I'm not sure she would have kept her sanity. I am…grateful to you. And I am so sorry for what I did to you when I was…not myself."

Irene swallowed hard. What did he want from her? Her forgiveness? For what he had done to her, never! She could never forgive that.

"I know that you cannot forgive me, but that did not stop my desire to apologize for it, no matter how empty the words seem to you."

"Let me go Sherlock and if you truly mean what you say, please don't ever touch me again." Irene said, her voice trembling slightly. He nodded and released her, stepping away from her so she could slide passed him. He heard the door click shut as she left the room.

Sherlock walked back over to the bed and sat down. He lay back against the mattress rolling onto his side and wrapping an arm around Molly. She stirred, but didn't wake. He pulled her flush against him and in her sleep, she wiggled attempting to scoot back to where she had been. When she couldn't move, her mind began to panic even in her sleep and her body began to try and wake her. Her eyes snapped open and she realized something was against her back. She took in a breath to scream when a hand clamped over her mouth.

"Honestly, you women have a flair for the dramatic don't you? It's only me Molly and I'm only attempting to hold you, that's all."

She stopped struggling and forced herself to relax against him. She tensed when she felt him press his face into her hair, inhaling deeply.

"I thought perhaps you would like to accompany Irene into town today. John is taking her shopping." Sherlock said, nuzzling her neck.

"You'd allow me out of the house?" Molly asked surprised, trying not to shudder from his ministrations on her neck. "Sherlock, please stop."

She could feel him smiling against her neck. "I thought you were attempting to accept me." He said softly, kissing the side of her neck.

"Sherlock, don't!" She said more forcefully. She braced for his anger, instead he chuckled.

"I'm only kissing you Molly and my hands are on respectable parts of your body. You didn't answer my question. Do you want to go into town?"

She turned in his arms, looking back at him. "Why?"

His brow rose. "Must you be so suspicious? I merely thought you would enjoy a day outside of these walls."

Molly stared into his face. His eyes held sincerity, but she couldn't help but wonder if he had an ulterior motive. "Well, alright. Yes I would like that. Thank you."

She attempted to turn back over and pull herself from his arms, but he tightened his grip. Her body instinctually tensed.

Sherlock sighed, his warm breath tickling her neck. "Molly, I only want to hold you and I would like to kiss you. If you are going to get used to my touch, you're going to have to spend some time in my arms."

Molly swallowed. "I'm scared that you won't stop."

"I swear to you that I'll stop when you want me too. I will never hurt you like that again Molly." Sherlock said.

"How can I know that? You've boasted on many occasions how you treat people who make you angry or don't follow your rules. The only thing that saved Brianna from you was that she was a virgin. I've seen firsthand the way you, James, and John treat women. You think us weak and useless because of our gender. A man that has a mentality like that isn't likely to care about a woman's needs or fears. In fact, he's more likely to manipulate that fear in order to strengthen his control over her." Molly trembled slightly as she finished, afraid he would become angry.

Sherlock frowned. "I do wish you'd stop cowering and quaking whenever you speak your mind to me. I am trying Molly. I want to hear what you have to say and you needn't fear repercussions whenever you speak to me."

"I never know what will anger you." She said simply.

"I understand your fear. I…I forced you. I attacked you in an unforgivable way. I took something from you that was not mine to take. And you are right, I do often view women in the way you described and I have treated women in ghastly ways. I make no excuses. I have told you that this world is a world where only power and cruelty survive. Anything else will be crushed under foot. But I want to be different with you. I want to be gentle and tender with you. I don't want to bully and frighten you to get my way, but it is the natural way that I do things. It is how I have behaved for many years and I cannot just stop over night. I enjoy the power I have Molly. I enjoy the respect that I get and I enjoy the fruits of my labor. This is what I am, but I am willing to try and be different with you."

Molly sighed. "You're like a walking contradiction Sherlock. I never know when you're being truthful or just saying what you think I want to hear to get what want and…" Suddenly her voice trailed.

It was an ugly truth staring Molly in the face. She had condemned her very own Sherlock with the words she had just spoken to the man beside her. It seemed both Sherlocks' had a flair for manipulation.

Sherlock looked at her with a puzzled expression. "Molly, are you alright?"

"Yes…yes, I just remembered something…unpleasant…"She said breathlessly. "I…yes, I think I'll get ready now to go with Irene."

Sherlock released her and she slid out of bed. He rolled onto his back staring at the ceiling. She looked back at him and he seemed so deep in thought, he could've forgotten she was in the room with him. After taking out what she would wear she walked into the washroom and closed the door. He heard the lock click and rolled his eyes.

* * *

It took Molly nearly an hour to shower and ready herself for the day. When she came down the main stairway, Sherlock and John were standing at the bottom.

John huffed. "Good Lord, Irene is still not ready!"

Sherlock chuckled and finished his scotch. John glared at him. "It's a bit early for that isn't it mate?"

Sherlock laughed again. "Don't take your annoyance out me, John. You're not really irritated at Irene. You're angry that you lost 30,000 quid on a horse."

Molly stopped momentarily on the stairs and stared at the two men. Sherlock and John turned to look at her.

"What is it Molly?" Sherlock asked.

"I just find it curious that the both of you talk about how horrible and dire the situation is in this world that you live in, yet instead of using the resources that you both obviously have, you blow insane amounts of money on something as ridiculous as horse racing."

John blinked in stunned silence while Sherlock grinned. "Ah yes, quite so. But that would mean that we are not selfish bastards and as John already pointed out to you in your little conversation, we are in fact selfish bastards."

Molly's eyes narrowed. "Then perhaps you should refrain from using the situation of the world as an excuse for your behaviors, since neither one of you seems to be lifting a finger to make it better."

"Touché', my love." Sherlock said, holding out his hand to her.

She continued down the stairs and slowly took his hand. He pulled her into his arms and held her. "You smell as fresh as a spring morning, love."

John groaned. "Really Sherlock, is that all you have?"

Sherlock released Molly, but kept hold of her hand. "And you have something better to say to a woman, John? Enlighten me on the sweet nothings you whisper into Irene's ear as you hold her in your arms."

"Fuck you!" John snapped.

Irene rounded the upstairs corridor and made her way down the stairs.

"It's about bloody time!" John snapped.

Irene smiled. "How much did you lose, John?"

Sherlock laughed. "Yes John, what was it again?"

"I'll be in the damn car!" John grumbled as he stomped away mumbling inaudibly under his breath.

"He can be such a child when it comes to money. "Irene said to Molly. "Shall we go?"

Irene started down the corridor after John. Sherlock grabbed Molly's arm gently, holding her back. "I was right, blue is a lovely color on you." He said as his eyes appraised her. "Feel free to purchase anything else you wish in that color." He placed several fifty pound notes in her hand.

"Sherlock, I don't want your money. I am thrilled to have a day out." She placed the money back in his hand and turned to go, but he did not let go of her hand.

"Molly, I have already explained to you that I will take care of your needs and wants. You cannot go into town on a shopping trip with Irene, who will have no qualms about spending John's money, and get nothing for yourself. If you do not shop for yourself, I will simply go into town at some point and buy you things. Of course, it will be things that I would prefer to see you in, so I should think you would like to choose for yourself."

Molly frowned. "I'm not comfortable taking your money. I just…"

"You don't want to be dependent on me. Well, you are only because you do not work. Not because you are not capable of seeing to your own needs. And just because I am giving you money does not mean I will expect something from you in return."

"Alright." Molly said softly, taking the money from him and putting it in her purse.

* * *

John sat across from Molly and Irene in the car. It was a beautiful day, bright and clear, despite the cold weather. The drive was silent for the most part, John was still brooding the loss of such a large sum. It took just over an hour to reach the city.

The car pulled to a curb and John got out, holding out his hand to Irene and then to Molly. He told the driver to be back by 5 pm. As the car pulled away, John turned back to the women. "Alright Irene, I am to meet Nigel within the hour. You may take as long as you like with your shopping, but make sure that you are back by 5 pm. It will make me very angry should I have to look for the both of you."

Irene smiled. "Of course John."

John looked at Molly. "This is an excellent opportunity for you to prove to Sherlock that he can trust you with more freedom to move about un-chaperoned. But let me warn you, there are men on both his and James's payroll everywhere and they look like any other bloke you might pass on the street. If you or Irene decides to do something foolish, Sherlock will find out." John's gave moved to Irene. "And so will I."

Molly and Irene both nodded and watched as John made his way down the street.

"There are spies everywhere Molly, John was not overstating that. We will have to be so careful." Irene said taking Molly's hand and pulling her towards a boutique.

"We will have to be careful with what?" Molly asked.

"Getting word to Lestrade." Irene said as she pulled a folded piece of paper from her purse and handed it to Molly.

Molly read it and looked back at Irene. "How on earth will you get this to him?"

Irene smiled. "I have already told you Molly. I used to live and work on the streets. And yes, the streets are full of Sherlock's spies, but John, Sherlock, and James are all fools if they believe that they are the only ones who employ the use of spies. Mycroft Holmes has many working the streets of every city in London. All we have to do is to find one."

* * *

**Show me some love folks!**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Rating: M

**Author's Notes: So I am shamelessly going to use this story to plug my new one. I am writing a Khan story...a delicious little piece about everyone favorite sexy creepy man, lol. I have never written a Star Trek fic and am a little nervous about it. It's called "Is there anything sweeter?". If any of you are interested and wouldn't mind checking it out, please do and let me know what you think! And as always, leave me some love for this one and thanks again for reading my stories!**

* * *

Molly sighed as Irene dragged her to yet another shop. She stared at all the bags in Irene's hands and wondered how such a small woman could carry it all. She smiled, shopping had always been a coping mechanism for her as well. That and chocolate, but unfortunately, those things were no longer able to offer much comfort to Molly, not since she came to this world.

The bell dinged as Irene pushed the door open and Molly followed quietly inside. "Molly, you had better buy yourself something or Sherlock is going to shop for you and although he has immaculate taste, I don't think you want him dressing you as well as everything else he thinks he's entitled too."

"No, this cannot be. How is it possible?" The elderly woman behind the counter said in surprise.

Irene and Molly turned to look at the woman who moved from around the counter. She walked slowly towards the two women, a look of shock plainly on her face. She stopped in front of Molly, slowly reaching her hand to gently touch Molly's face. Molly forced herself to stay still as the woman gently cupped her cheek.

"This cannot be. You cannot be her…your eyes are so gentle and warm. There is kindness in your face, unlike hers and yet, you are her."

Irene smiled nervously, chewing on her lip. "It's said that everyone has a twin."

The old woman shook her head, tears filling her eyes. She clutched Irene's hand. "You must hide her away. You must take her away from here, before he sees her! If he sees her, he will take her, like he did my Molly. And he will turn her into a heartless, cold, cruel woman."

"Who will take her?" Irene asked, knowing the answer, but intrigued by the woman's emotion.

"James Moriarty."

Irene blinked and quickly hid her reaction. She was not expecting to her James's name. She had always assumed Sherlock had taken the Molly of this world. "You needn't worry about James. Molly belongs to Sherlock Holmes."

Molly smiled warmly at the woman. "I'm quite alright, I assure you." Molly took Irene's hand. "I have my dear friend and she helps to make it bearable."

The woman looked at Irene and Molly with such sadness, but tenderness as well. "And you my dear." She said taking Irene's hand again. "You have seen such despair and sadness."

Irene cleared her throat as tears stung her eyes. This woman was bringing up memories that had been long forgotten, buried deep within the suffering and pain that Irene had experienced. Thoughts of her own dear mother flooded her mind. She placed her hand on Molly's arm as if to steady herself and draw strength from Molly.

Irene smiled. "I am here to spend all of John's money and Molly is here to spend Sherlock's, though she is being difficult about it. What new things have you gotten in stock?"

"Yes, yes of course." The woman said and began to show the two women around her shop.

Molly whispered to Irene. "What do you think she meant by her Molly?"

"She must of been acquainted with her in some way. Although, by the emotional response upon seeing you, I'd say she was more than acquainted." Irene answered, leisurely looking through the elderly woman's collection of hats.

Molly watched the woman as she busied herself once again from behind the counter. She left Irene to do her shopping and approached the woman.

"Would it be rude of me to ask your name?" Molly asked.

"No dear, not at all. My name is Mrs. Blevins, Grace Blevins." She said smiling warmly at Molly, tears still swimming in her eyes.

Molly looked down, not quite able to meet Mrs. Blevins' face."I am sorry to pry, but what you said when we came inside the shop. That I looked like someone you had known, you called her, your Molly."

"Yes, she was my dear Molly, my sweet girl. She was before that man took her." She hissed the last part vehemently.

"Was she…a relative?" Molly pressed.

"She was like my own child. I raised her as my own, after her parents were killed in a train wreck." Grace said with heavy sadness in her voice. "I saw her only once after he took her and she was not the girl I raised. She was rude, condescending, cruel, and brash. Her eyes were hard and dead, like her spirit had been bled from her. I haven't seen her again. I have no idea what has happened to her, whether she is even still alive."

Grace took Molly's hand. "You belong to Sherlock?"

Molly swallowed hard, her pride bristling as being referred to as an object, but as Sherlock had reminded her many times, such was the way of this world. "Yes." She answered softly.

"Don't let him change you. Don't let him destroy your spirit and your heart. Keep your mind sharp and survive, my dear girl. Promise me that you will survive. One day, this wretched existence will be no more. One day, the people will become tired of what this world has become and they will rise up against it! There are those who still hope and still remember. Promise me that you will hang on, that you won't despair and let him destroy you. One day, you will be free. You and your friend will be free again." Grace said, pulling Molly into a strong embrace.

Molly returned the hug, momentarily overcome by Grace's words. After a few moments, Grace released Molly but grasped her face within her hands and placed a kiss on both her cheeks.

"Molly." Irene called to her.

"Thank you Grace." Molly said softly, squeezing her hand before returning to Irene.

"Molly, you had better buy something." Irene said, putting a hat on Molly's hand and stepping back to regard her intently. "Yes, that will do nicely. Here, try this on." She said pressing a dress into Molly's hands.

Molly and Irene visited several more shops, stopping only once to have lunch at a small teashop. At around 4:45 pm, they made their way back to the corner where they were to meet John. Irene had so many shopping bags, that they hung from her arms and she carried three bags in each hand. Molly had managed to shop enough to carry four of her own bags as well as a few more for Irene. They sat the bags down on the sidewalk.

Molly hadn't mentioned the note that Irene had written to Lestrade. She found it odd that Irene had not mentioned it since. As they stood on the curbside waiting for John, Molly spoke. "Irene, what about the…"

"It is already on the way to Lestrade." Irene whispered.

Molly reared back slightly in surprise. "What? How could have possibly…I mean when could you have…and who did you give it to?"

Irene smiled. "I passed it in Mrs. Blevins shop. Neither of you noticed because you were talking"

"Who did you pas it to? No one was there besides us." Molly asked.

Irene laughed softly. "You're not very observant are you Molly. Did you not notice the young girl that came into the shop shortly after we did? She spent quite a bit of time looking at Mrs. Blevins's dresses."

"But the bell...it sounds once you enter the shop." Molly said.

"And it did, but again, you both were so engrossed in your conversation, you did not hear it." Irene said smiling.

"How do you know this girl? Are you sure she can be trusted?" Molly asked nervously."And what if something happens to her for trying to help us?"

"She's one of Mycroft's." Irene took Molly's hand. "It will be alright Molly. Don't worry for her. Mycroft will make sure that she is protected."

It was 5 pm and there was no sign of John. "Do you think something has happened? Molly asked Irene.

"No one would be stupid enough to attack John. He's either drunk or he's gambling, possibly both."

Irene noticed a car coming towards them. "James is here."

Molly could not help but shiver, remembering Grace's words. "I don't think I want to go with him Irene."

Irene hugged Molly to her. "We won't have a choice."

The car pulled to the curb in front of the women and stopped. James got out of the car smiling, "Good afternoon ladies. I'm afraid John is indisposed and he sent me to pick you up. I am to bring you to my home until he and Sherlock come to collect you."

James held the door and waited for the women to enter the car. Irene motioned for Molly to go first. At least she could provide some shield for Molly against James if she sat in between them. As Irene climbed into the car, she noticed James regarding her with a devilish smile. He knew Irene had placed herself between them on purpose.

"You are so concerned that I'll bite Molly dearest, Irene. Suppose I decide to bite you instead." James asked, clearly amused.

Irene swallowed hard, but said nothing. She met his grin with a cold stare and climbed into the car.

"Put the bags in the trunk Marcus." James said laughing.

* * *

Sherlock stared out the window down to the streets of London. His interest was mildly piqued when he saw silver Mercedes pull slowly to the side of the curb. He watched as a man climbed out of the driver's side and made his way to the front door of 221 B. Baker Street. He heard the knock at the door and the mumblings of Mrs. Hudson as she answered it, inquiring who and what he wanted. A few moments later he heard Mrs. Hudson's light, quick footsteps ascend the stairs followed by the heavy footsteps of the man. There was a soft knock at the door. Sherlock turned and looked at John.

John raised a questioning eyebrow, but stood and went to answer the door. Mrs. Hudson looked rather startled, but she smiled warmly at him. "There is a gentleman to see Sherlock, he refuses to give me his name, but he says he has vital information and that Sherlock would be a fool to send him away."

"Alright Mrs. Hudson, we'll take it from here." John looked over Mrs. Hudson to the man. "Come in, please."

The man stepped around Mrs. Hudson and walked into the flat. John gave Mrs. Hudson a reassuring smile and closed the door.

Sherlock regarded the man shrewdly. "And what can I do for you?"

The man smiled. "I think the proper question would be Mr. Holmes, what can I do for you. My name is Sebastian Moran."


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Notes: The chapter contains a lot of violence, so be warned! It's a very action oriented chapter. This one is not beta'd so excuse any mistakes please.

* * *

Sherlock regarded Moran evenly. "And what makes you think I need anything from you?"

Sebastian smiled. "Because you and I want the same thing, Holmes. You want that little pathologist back with you and I want her gone also. I am here to offer you my services."

John snorted derisively. "And you think us foolish enough to believe you mean to help us?"

Sherlock approached Moran. "What would you suggest Mr. Moran?"

"Sherlock you can't seriously…" John began but stopped when Sherlock held up his hand to silence him.

"Why do you want to help me?" Sherlock asked.

"Normally I could care less what little cunt Jim decides to bring home and have fun with, but unfortunately, the situation is becoming quite ridiculous. Sherlock has…well, the other Sherlock has become quite infatuated with her. He's becoming soft. I have warned Jim of this, but he refuses to listen. He's blinded by his own affection for her and Jim is becoming…different. It's getting in the way of business as usual. If it were up to me, I'd put a bullet in the bitch, but then I would incur the wrath of both Jim and Sherlock and that is something that I wouldn't even wish on a dog." Sebastian said moving further into the flat and sitting down in the arm chair looking at both Sherlock and John.

"Again Mr. Moran, what would you suggest we do?" Sherlock said his voice devoid of anything and John could not see what he was thinking.

"I can get you into that world, supply you with weapons, disguises, and the funds you will need to make it to the Grange. You will need Mycroft's help if you are to be successful."

Sherlock smiled slightly. "And what do you require in return?"

"Your silence of course. Jim would kill me for this betrayal and as for Sherlock…it would be more merciful for me to let Jim murder me. Besides that, I want your help Holmes. I want you to help me to close the portals that travel between both worlds."

"And why would you want that?" Sherlock asked.

"Because the worlds should have always been kept separate, but Jim wouldn't listen. I want it to be the way it used to be, before he became obsessed with you and…_her…_" Moran hissed the last word. "It's hard enough having to compete with the Sherlock of his world, but now I have to contend with you and Molly for his friendship and loyalty."

Sherlock clasped his hands behind his back. "What makes you think that I don't already know the way into the other world?"

Sebastian smiled. "Because you would you have already been killed when you foolishly charged to the rescue of your fair maiden without the proper backup Mr. Holmes. And I imagine that you are very close, are you not, to recreating the formula to open the gate and yet you just can't seem to find that last bit of the formula that you need, the key, if you will, to opening it."

"If you help us, don't you think Moriarty would know it was you?" John asked.

"He would never suspect me. He doesn't think much of my intellect. I'm his muscle, always have been. He would assume that Holmes found the way himself. I appreciate your concern for my safety, "Moran added sarcastically. "But I assure you that I would be quite safe."

"And if I were to accept your generous offer, when would this take place?" Sherlock asked.

"Whenever you are ready to leave." Sebastian said smiling.

"How do we know this isn't some trick to get us there and trap us?" John snapped, annoyed that Sherlock would even be willing to listen to this.

"If Jim wanted to bring you both through, he would have already." Sebastian said.

Sherlock nodded. "I accept your offer. We will be ready this evening."

John stared at him flabbergasted. Sebastian smiled and stood. "Excellent Mr. Holmes. You have made a wise decision. I will come to collect you and the good doctor at 9 pm this evening."

Sherlock nodded and moved back to the window, keeping his back to Moran letting him know that the visit had ended. Moran looked at John and smiled before turning and walking out the door.

"Sherlock you can't be serious! This man is a criminal, a murdered, a sociopath…why would you even contemplate listening to him?" John asked

Sherlock sighed. "John, he's telling the truth. Do not concern yourself with his betraying us. He will do exactly as he has said he will."

"How can you possibly know that?" John snapped.

Sherlock turned and regarded him with a serious expression, "Because I am Sherlock Holmes."

* * *

Molly and Irene walked arm and arm into James' home. Molly surprised herself by wishing that Sherlock, the Sherlock who had kidnapped her would come for her and take her and Irene away from James. She couldn't shake what Grace Blevins had said about the Molly of this world and what James, not Sherlock had done to her.

Irene closed her mobile. John still did not answer and she didn't bother leaving a voicemail this time. The two women followed James down the hallway into the main sitting room of his enormous and immaculate home. James poured Irene and Molly a glass of wine before pouring himself a whiskey. He motioned for them to sit down on the settee while he sat down across from them in his favorite arm chair.

"Might I inquire as to why the both of you are acting like frightened school children around me? Has something happened or changed that I am not aware of?" He asked

"Don't be ridiculous James. "Irene admonished.

"Irene I am not a fool. I know something has happened to change your manner towards me." James said.

It was Molly who spoke and the question stunned James and frightened Irene. "What did you do to the Molly of this world Jim? What did you do to make her into the vindictive cruel woman she became?"

James leaned forward and smiled at Molly. The smile was calculating and cruel, not touching his eyes. "Who have you been talking to kitten?"

Molly matched his posture. "Please just answer the question."

James sat back and regarded her shrewdly. "She was not mine Molly. She belonged to Sherlock. Perhaps you should ask him what happened to her."

"But she wasn't always his. She was yours first. You were the one who took her." Molly pressed, her voice trembling slightly.

James' expression became dangerous. He had never looked at Molly in the way he was looking at her at this very moment. "I do not know who you have been speaking to pet…" He said, the tone of his voice menacing and mocking. "But it would behoove you to stop with this line of questioning. I do not think you would like what I have to say and if you persist, I will have no choice but to show you personally what the Molly of this world experienced at my hands."

Before Molly could respond, the door opened and a man came into the room and walked straight to James. He leaned down and whispered something in his ear. James frowned, but nodded. The man left the room and James looked back at the women.

"I must beg your forgiveness ladies. I am afraid that one of my clients has come requesting one of my girls. His timing is inopportune, but he is a paying customer." James said standing and leaving the room quickly.

Irene grabbed Molly's wrist in a vice grip. "What in the hell was that Molly? Are you insane? Do you want to be hurt?"

Molly sighed. "I just want to know what happened Irene. I don't see why it should have angered him so. He has been blatant at other times telling us of his cruelty to others."

"Who knows what will anger him or won't? In some ways, he is more dangerous than Sherlock and we are here with no protection. John isn't answering and we have no way of contacting Sherlock. And even if we did, who's to say that John and Sherlock wouldn't let him hurt us?" Irene said.

Molly reached out for Irene, taking her hand in hers. "I'm sorry Irene. I was thinking about my questions putting us both in danger, but I think your wrong about John. I don't think he would let James hurt you and I don't think Sherlock would let him hurt me."

Irene scoffed. "Please don't tell me you trust what Sherlock says? He's a vile, wicked man Molly!"

Molly nodded. "I know that…I just…I believe him. I don't know why. Maybe it's because I don't think his arrogance could accept someone else touching what is his, but I do believe him, about protecting me anyways. I believe that not only would he protect me, but he would you as well and Irene, I know John would never let anyone hurt you again."

The door opened and James walked in. "Would you both come with me please. I am afraid my client wants to use this room for his debauchery. Besides, I have a much more comfortable sitting room down the hall."

Molly and Irene got up and followed James out of the room. As they did, a large older man came walking towards them with a small fair haired woman behind him. It sickened Molly to see her because she knew what was about to happen to that young woman. The man said something in passing to James in Italian and James answered in kind. The man walked into the room and before the young woman entered, James grabbed her arm gently and gave it a small, reassuring squeeze. She attempted to smile, but was not quite able to and disappeared inside.

Molly stared at James. She didn't know what to think about him. Was he being cruel to the girl, attempting to give her some false sense of comfort or was he sincere and if he was, how could he allow this to happen, in his own home?

"How can you let him do this to her in your own home?" Molly asked, unable to hide the disdain in her voice.

Instead of responding with anger, James smiled. "There are things of this world that you will never understand Molly."

"You, John, and Sherlock are all fond of saying that. I wonder do any of you even know what the hell you mean by it!" She snapped.

James rolled his eyes and took hold of Molly's wrist gently, but firmly and pulled her down the hall. "Sometimes it is better to not ask questions Molly because there are truly things in this world you would not understand. I owe this man a great debt and he is the only client I allow in my home. The debt I owe him is tremendous and it is unfortunate that often times, what I must do to repay it is often distasteful, even for me. But I have a rule that he must abide by. There will be no violence towards the girls that I have in my home, under no circumstances."

* * *

It was nearly 9 pm and Sherlock and John had still not come for them. Molly was so tired from the day's activities that she had begun to doze while Irene had become engrossed in a book. Both women were startled when they heard a shrill, terror filled scream. Molly leapt from her chair and ran towards the door and tore it open. The scream came again and Molly took off running in the direction of it.

"Molly, don't!" Irene yelled, running after her.

The screams were coming from the first room that James had brought them to when they had first entered his home. Molly charged towards the room and wretched the doors open. She was horrified by what she saw. The young woman was cowering in the corner of the room, completely naked, while the enraged man was beating her with his leather belt. Huge purple and red welts were beginning to cover the girl's skin.

"You stupid fucking cunt! I paid good money for you by God and you are going to do everything I ask." He roared at her, grabbing her by her hair and dragging her towards the sofa. "I'll tear you a new ass hole you little bitch. I'll fuck your ass so hard they'll never be able to stitch you back together!"

He threw her over the arm of the chair and brought the belt down onto her exposed back. The woman cried out in agony.

"NO!" Molly screamed at the top of her lungs and charged the man. He whirled around, but not fast enough to catch her and she rammed him with the full force of her small body. He stumbled and fell on the floor. Molly grabbed the belt and struck him across the front of his body. "You brute! You evil wicked disgusting man!"

The old man reached out and grabbed Molly's ankle, jerking her to the ground. Within seconds he had her pinned underneath him. "You fucking cunt! How dare you! You little whore, do you know who I am?" And he struck Molly across her face with his fist. "I'll fuck you next you little bitch! I'll make you bleed! I'll wreck your insides you slut."

The man was knocked off Molly when Irene delivered a kick to his face. Irene helped Molly up and both of them turned to the hurt woman. "Go get Jim!" Molly screamed at Irene.

Irene was out the door in a flash, screaming as she ran. The man had stood by then and Molly screamed when she felt the belt cut into her skin, even through her clothing. He grabbed her from behind and ripped her blouse down the back, exposing her skin. He shoved her hard into the wall momentarily stunning her. When the belt cracked against the bare flesh of her back, she wailed in pain. "Maybe that will teach you to mind your own business you little bitch."

The man left Molly and turned back to the woman who had sunk down to the floor unable to stand due to her injuries. He grabbed her by her hair, pulling her up and turning her to face him, he delivered a punishing blow to her face, knocking her back over the arm of the sofa. He positioned himself behind her, cock in one hand, while the other hand began to pull her butt cheeks apart. The girl screamed and pleaded.

The man was about to enter her when Molly smashed a crystal pitcher over his head. Blood immediately filled his eyes. He whirled around again and backhanded Molly. "You don't want me to fuck her, fine. I'll beat her to death and then I'll have you!" He spat at Molly.

He reached down and grabbed the belt from the floor and raised it to hit the girl again. Molly screamed and threw herself over the girl, trying to protect her exposed flesh. The man brought the belt down against Molly and she cried out in agony, but refused to let go of the girl. He raised his hand again to strike Molly again when he was hit in the arm with a bullet.

Molly looked through her tears to see an enraged Jim Moriarty. His eyes were ablaze and flashed with his anger. His expression was terrifying.

"Do you know who she is?" James roared. "Do you have any idea who you have put your filthy hands on?"

"She interfered Moriarty. I was disciplining the little slut you gave me and she had the gall…"

"Shut the fuck up!" James shouted. "I told you Willem…if you were ever violent towards one of my girls what would happen to you. And now you dare to touch Molly as well? Do you have any idea what you have done? Do you know what you have condemned yourself to you…you fuck!"

"How dare you threaten me…?"

James' voice dropped another octave and he stepped menacingly towards Willem. Willem's eyes widened and he stepped back.

"Oh I am going to do so much more than threaten you. I am going to have you begging for death, do you understand? And it will be a long time before I grant it to you. You think you know pain? You think you know violence? Oh Willem, you have no idea of what torments await you." James said as he backed Willem into the wall. "I will cut the flesh from your bones and feed it to my dogs! I will cut you to pieces. I will burn you!"

"You…you wouldn't dare!" Willem said, his voice quivering from fear.

"You put your filthy hands on what did not belong to you. Shall I call Sherlock and tell him what you have done?" James asked

"Sher…Sherlock…what has he to do with this?" Willem cried in terror.

"The girl, Molly, is his and it is most unfortunate for you that he actually holds affection for her, deep affection for her." James said smiling, malice clearly evident in his voice and his expression." And you have wronged me Willem. You have broken the one rule that I gave you, never, ever hurt what is mine. Gretchen will know peace tonight when I tell her what is to become of you."

James turned towards the door. "Marcus, Devon, come and take this filth to the red room."

Willem's eyes opened wide in horror. "Oh God…no…James…I beg of you…no!"

Marcus and Devon came forward and grabbed the man and began dragging him out. He tore himself from their grip and threw himself at Molly's feet. "Mercy! Please…dear sweet girl…mercy…have him show me mercy…"

Willem screamed in agony when James brought a knife down on the hand that was clutching at Molly's legs and severed three of his fingers. "And still you do not learn, even knowing what is to come, you still touch what is not yours."

Willem continued to scream and beg for mercy, staring at Molly as they dragged him towards the door. His unwounded hand dug at the floor, his finger nails scratching, digging, and trying to free himself. His please for mercy could be heard as they dragged him down the hall.

Molly and Irene held Gretchen in their arms. James turned to look at them before walking over to the sofa and pulling the afghan from the back of it. He came over to the women and very gently pulled Gretchen from their arms and put the afghan around her. He scooped her up into his arms. "Gretchen forgive me. I had no idea that he would become violent…I am sorry…" He spoke gently to her as he carried her out of the room.

In a few moments, James returned. "I have called Sherlock. He and John will be here in a few shortly. John will tend to your wounds Molly, I am sorry that I have no medical staff on hand at my home. I have called the doctor, but he will need to tend to Gretchen."

It took Sherlock and John less than ten minutes to come for them. The door to the sitting room was shoved open roughly and Sherlock strode in with a fierce expression on his face. He paused momentarily when he took in the sight of a bruised and battered Molly in the arms of Irene. Irene was gently rocking her, stroking her hair, and speaking softly to her.

Sherlock approached them quickly. "Molly" He said softly.

Molly looked up at him, tears shimmering in her chocolate brown eyes. "He was beating her…tearing her flesh with the belt…he would've killed her…" She choked out.

"Let me have her Irene." Sherlock said

"Her ribs are bruised Sherlock…be very gentle." Irene said softly, still stroking her hair.

Sherlock nodded and lifted her gently into his arms. Molly cried out from the pain.

"John!" Sherlock roared. "Come quick!"

Sherlock laid her on the settee. John was beside her in an instant and began to tend to her. Sherlock stroked her hair from her face and leaned down to kiss her forehead. He whirled around and left the room. He strode down the hallway in search for James. James met him in hall.

"Tell me he suffered James." Sherlock hissed.

"His torment has only just begun Sherlock." James said, squeezing Sherlock's arm.

"Thank you James." Sherlock said with unchecked emotion.

James nodded. "He will die in absolute agony Sherlock. I swear to you and death will not come to him quickly."

Sherlock nodded again and turned, walking back to the sitting room. James watched him walk into the room before turning and walking back towards the room where Willem was to suffer untold agonies before mercifully being allowed his death.

* * *

**Whew...that was a long one! Show me love cause I love all of you!**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

**Author's Notes:** This chapter is all Molly and Mirror Sherlock. It's kind of emotional on his part. I hope to convey the changes that are happening within his character. He is by no means a good man, but he is growing and developing. I have no idea how this is going to end for anyone at this point because when I sit down to write, sometimes certain feels just pour out of me that may have not been intended when I originally started working on this story. Anyways, enough rambling. Hope everyone likes it and isn't bored. There is no action in this chapter, but there will be in the next chapter. This one is not beta'd, sorry if there are any mistakes that I missed!

**Thanks for everyone continued support of this story and all my other stories!**

* * *

Sherlock sat silently watching Molly sleep. He was so angry with her for putting herself in danger. He would like nothing more than to throttle her for her actions. He swallowed hard, trying to push the rage back down his throat as he looked at her. It was hard for him to look at her marred skin, the big ugly purple and blackened bruises that covered her arms and the deep gashes on her back, sides, and torso from the leather belt were a serious reminder to him how very fragile she could be. It pained his heart to know that she suffered. He had never felt more confused about anything in his life. He was not used to feeling such intense and deep emotion for someone other than himself. He felt affection for John, James, and even Irene, but he could not say that he loved them.

He had loved his mother and even his brother, but no one else ever until now. He believed that he did truly love this small complicated woman lying oblivious to her pain thanks to the sedative John had given her.

He did not like these feelings that Molly was stirring inside of him. He felt it would change him, make him weak, and he could not risk weakness in a world like his. But what could he do? He could not live without her, not now. Not after tasting the goodness and light that she had within her. He realized how very close he had come to losing her. Willem could have killed her before James had found her and what would he have done then? He was not sure that he could have continued on if he had lost her. He knew he could no longer live without the hope she brought him. He also knew that he could not always be with her to protect her…or could he?

"Stupid, stupid girl!" Sherlock hissed quietly. "What am I going to do with you Molly? What is this compulsion to always do what you consider the right thing?"

Sherlock sighed and sunk back into the arm chair. He didn't want to take away the small freedoms that he had only just allowed her, but what else could he do? He was tempted to just keep her by his side always. He understood why she did what she did. That vile man was beyond brutal to that poor girl and he knew Molly would want to help her.

Molly had once accused him of being impulsive, but he could make the same argument to her. Instead of running to James for help as she should have, she reacted immediately to what was happening in front of her. She gave no thought to her own safety or Irene's. Molly was nowhere near a physical match for that wretched man and yet she still attacked him, still tried to help.

He shook his head, his resolve made. She was going to be angry with him, but until she could prove to him that she wouldn't do anything so foolish again, she would go nowhere without him or John. He would allow her the chance to win her freedom back, but he must be able to trust her. He had to be absolutely certain of her safety.

Molly moaned softly in her sleep. She turned towards him and he could see the pained expression on her face. At first, he thought it was the sedative wearing off and she was in physical pain but soon he realized that she was dreaming. She began to toss her head back and forth, as if she were saying no. Her small hands clutched at the blanket and her legs began to kick out, twisting the blanket around her.

"No…please…" She said softly in her sleep.

Sherlock quickly went to her and sat down beside her on the bed. "Molly…" He said, stroking her hair.

"Stop…don't…please…don't…" Her voice trembled and her bottom lip quivered.

"Molly, it's alright. You are safe now." Sherlock said soothingly.

"Don't touch me…stop…please…don't…Sherlock…don't…" She sobbed in her sleep.

Sherlock froze, his blood running cold. He stared down at her, his heart in his throat. She was dreaming of him…begging him not to hurt her again. He started to move away from her and call to John when she spoke again.

"Sherlock…please…come for me…he's hurting me…please Sherlock…" She continued to cry.

Sherlock stared at her in shock. She wasn't crying because she was in fear of him, she was crying because she wanted him to come for her, to protect her.

Sherlock lay down on the mattress beside her and pulled her into his arms. She fought him in her sleep, crying out for him to come for her.

"Molly, love, it's alright. I am here." He said, pulling her tighter against him.

Molly's eyes snapped opened and she began to struggle wildly, not knowing who was holding her. "Please don't…help me…don't…"

"Molly it's me. I am here. You're safe." He repeated.

She stopped struggling and looked at him. After a few moments her eyes welled with tears and she buried her head into his chest and cried. Sherlock tightened his arms around her, his hand rubbing her back gently while he spoke soothing words to her.

"I've never seen anyone beaten before. It was so horrible Sherlock. She was so terrified and in such pain." She said, her voice muffled by his chest.

"And I am sorry that you had to witness such a thing." He said. "But you needn't worry about Gretchen any longer. James is making sure that she is being cared for. He has hired a live in doctor to reside there for as long as she needs. I do not think Gretchen will ever have to see that life again."

Molly looked up, her eyes swollen and puffy from her tears. "He's letting her go?"

Sherlock smiled. "No, James is not that generous, but she will no longer be an escort. She will reside in his household and be cared for, but no, he will not let her go."

Molly wiped her eyes and took a few steadying breaths. Sherlock was pleased to see that she did not pull herself from his arms. She seemed to need to be close to him.

"Were you angry with me?" She asked softly, not quite able to meet his eyes.

Sherlock's expression became stern. "Why do you continuously put yourself in harm's way?"

Molly glanced at him, but did not answer. He sighed and pulled her closer, resting his chin on her head. "What am I going to do with you? You ask me for freedom and when I give it to you, you nearly get yourself beaten to death."

Molly pulled back. "I had to help her Sherlock…he would have killed her."

"No you did not. You should have gotten James and he would've handled the bastard appropriately." Sherlock snapped. "Molly, I am becoming concerned to even let you out of my sight."

Molly's eyes widened and he saw fear begin to creep in. He softened his expression and smiled at her. He placed a kiss on her forehead. "Always trying to do the right thing, aren't you little Molly? Even when you are not physically equipped too." He laughed softly, stroking her hair.

"Sherlock?" Molly said softly, her voice slightly trembling.

"Yes Molly?"

She paused before speaking, as if to steady herself. "What is the red room?"

Sherlock's face became guarded and hard. "You do not need to concern yourself with that place Molly. You will never see it. The horrors of it will never touch you."

"But…I heard Jim say to take that awful man there. And he was begging and pleading, he tore his hand and fingers trying to take hold of the floor, anything to stop them from taking him."

Sherlock sighed. "It is where James takes those he wishes to punish."

She began to say something else, but Sherlock held up his hand and shook his head. "Enough Molly. It is a wretched, horrible place and you do not need to hear about it."

She was silent for a moment. "Sherlock?" She said again.

He smiled when he saw they concerned look on her face. She chewed her lip nervously.

"Yes, love?" He said

"Are you still… angry?" She asked.

"Yes, I am still angry with you. Molly you need to understand that if you continue to put yourself in harm's way that I will take what little freedom that you have earned. It will do no good for me to trust that you will be loyal to me but not be able to trust that you will try to keep yourself safe."

Molly tried to sit up. "But Sherlock, I couldn't leave her…"

He gently pushed her back against the mattress. "I understand that, but you should have called James. I will not have you interfering in something that could be harmful to you. Is that understood?"

She frowned "But I…"

"Is that understood?" He asked again

"Yes." She said shortly, fuming.

"You are adorable when you pout." He said laughing, leaning down to kiss her lips gently. He was surprised that she did not flinch nor pull away.

Molly looked at him, tears beginning to fill her eyes. She trembled in his arms, pressing herself closer to him. "I've…never done anything like that before. I was so afraid, but I just couldn't stand there and watch him…" She began to cry again, her small hands clutching at his shirt.

Sherlock knew that the trauma of seeing something so brutal and savage had pushed her beyond her breaking point. And John had kept her so heavily sedated that she had been unconscious so as not to feel any pain from her own horrific injuries, but by keeping her unaware, she had not had opportunity to grieve what had happened to her or Gretchen.

He continued to rub her back, stroke her hair, kiss her, anything he could do to soothe her. It was nearly an hour before Molly quieted down. He almost hated to bring this up now, he certainly did not wish to grieve her further, but he felt he must. He needed her to know how serious he was about not allowing her to risk herself. She needed to understand that nothing like this would ever happen again.

Sherlock spoke very gently to her. "Molly, in the future, until I know that I can trust you not to take dangerous matters into your own hands, you will not be allowed to go anywhere without myself or John."

Molly head snapped up and she stared at him, horrified. "You're going to keep me in this house again?"

"No Molly, of course not. You are not a prisoner and I certainly won't treat you as such. All you need do is tell me or John when you want to go somewhere." Sherlock said stoking her cheek.

Molly licked her bottom lip. "But Sherlock…I…"

"I am sorry Molly, but this is not the first time that you have put yourself in harm's way. I know you feel you are doing the right thing and it is in your nature to help others…that is one of the things that I adore about you, but until you prove to me that you can choose your battles more wisely, until you stop acting so impulsively, I am going to have to restrict your movements." He gripped her chin firmly. "I cannot lose you Molly Hooper. You have given me everything…hope, peace, goodness…things I believed that I would never see again. I cannot risk you, not ever."

He pulled her against him tightly, kissing her hair and forehead. "I cannot lose you Molly, I just can't."

* * *

**Feedback appreciated and craved :):):) Sherlock likes heroin...I like reviews!**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

* * *

Sebastian appeared like clockwork at Baker Street. Sherlock and John sat waiting for him. He smiled when he entered the flat. "I'd assumed that you'd have Lestrade with you."

Sherlock shrugged. "If I had my choice, I would have no one with me."

Sebastian smirked. "But the good Doctor has refused to let his friend go it alone?"

"Can we just go?" John snapped

"John…" Sherlock started.

"Shut it Sherlock, I'm coming with you." John said, shoving past Sebastian out the door.

He watched him before he turned to look back at Sherlock. "Shall we, Mr. Holmes?"

"After you, I insist." Sherlock said returning his smirk.

Sebastian followed after John. Sherlock followed Sebastian down the stairs but paused before walking out into the night. He walked a little ways down the foyer and stopped at 221 A. He placed his hand on the door. "Good bye Mrs. Hudson, take care of yourself and thank you for always looking after me."

Sherlock turned and followed Moran and John into the night, never once looking back.

* * *

Sherlock helped Molly to sit up on the bed. "Sherlock I want out of this room. It's stifling. I want to go outside, please."

"If John tells me that it is alright, then I will take you outside." Sherlock said

Molly huffed in annoyance. "Sherlock, I'm not dying! I have few bruised ribs and…"

"Open wounds that have not completely healed Molly. I will not risk infection just because you are bored." Sherlock responded, tossing the sheet back to scoop her into his arms.

She gasped when she felt the pressure from his arms on her sides.

"I am sorry Molly." Sherlock said.

"It's alright Sherlock. I'm probably going top be sore for awhile."

He sat her gently on the settee. The door opened and John walked in with a small glass of clear liquid.

"John, tell Sherlock that I am not going to die if I go outside for awhile."

John smiled and sat the glass down. He knelt in front of Molly and grasped her wrist to take her pulse. He checked her eyes, noting that her pupils were not as dilated as before, which was good as the pain was obviously not bothering her as much as it had been.

"This is a tonic Molly, it has pain medication and a sedative. It will keep you from hurting. And no Sherlock, she won't die if she sits outside for awhile it's a lovely day. Chilly, but the sun in bright. I think it might do her some good to be outside for awhile."

Sherlock frowned at John who simply shrugged, picked the tonic back up, handed it to Molly and left the room. Molly sat the tonic on the end table and began to try and stand.

"What are you doing?" Sherlock snapped, pushing her back down by her shoulders.

"Going outside Sherlock." She said with limited patience.

"Bit testy today aren't we love?" He smirked. "Drink the tonic John brought you."

"I don't want another sedative Sherlock my mind is cloudy enough."

"I won't have you in pain Molly." Sherlock said holding the glass out to her.

"Sherlock please, I'm not in pain. I'm just a bit sore. I want to think clearly."

Sherlock's lips formed a thin line, but he nodded and sat the glass down. He reached behind Molly and pulled the afghan from the back of the settee, tucking it around her body before scooping her into his arms.

"What are you doing?" She snapped.

"I thought you wanted to go outside?" He smirked.

"I can walk!" She huffed.

His smirk grew larger. He carried her down the hall and down the stairs and out into the large English garden. He carried her through the garden to a large sycamore tree on his property where he had a bench placed strategically facing the back of the hours and the lush colorful garden.

"Oh it's beautiful." She said softly as he sat her down gently. He sat beside her overlooking his property.

"My mother loved gardens." He said just as soft. "Rose gardens especially, but she also loved water lilies."

Molly looked at him and she could see the emotion that he was trying to hold inside. She reached over and took his hand. "Sherlock its okay to miss her, to still grieve her loss."

"She would hate what I have become." He said looking at Molly with unshed tears shimmering in his eyes.

"Do you want to talk about her?" Molly offered.

He smiled and brought her hand to his lips. "No Molly, it's too painful because if I think about her, I have to think about all the things that I have done and how it would hurt her so badly. She would never understand why I allowed myself to become the man I am today."

Molly nodded and allowed him to hold her hand against his cheek. "Should you ever want to talk about her, I would love to hear about her."

"You are very kind Molly." He turned his head to look at her. "Such a dear, sweet soul."

They sat quietly together enjoying the beauty of the day. Molly's mind replayed the past several days. She began to wonder if Lestrade had received the note yet and what difference it would make if any. She also remembered the words of Mrs. Blevins and what she had told of her of the Molly of this world, and then she remembered Jim's reaction when she asked him about her. She swallowed hard, peering at Sherlock with a quick sideways glance.

He smiled. "Yes Molly?"

Molly bit her bottom lip and chewed nervously. "It will make you angry if I ask."

He turned to look at her and sighed. "Molly, I have told you that I want you to ask me questions and I want you to speak your mind without fear."

"But…it's about your Molly, the Molly of this world."

His jaw clenched and he closed his eyes, his nostrils flaring as he took in a deep breath. Slowly, he opened his eyes and turned his body to look at her. "What questions do you have?"

"I want to know what Jim did to her. I want to know how he made her change." Molly said, her voice trembling slightly.

Sherlock's expression became surprised. "What…how did you know that she belonged to James?"

Molly shook her head. "I don't want to tell you."

Sherlock smiled patiently, "I won't hurt whoever you were talking too."

"But Jim…"

"Won't either Molly, I'll make sure of that." He promised.

"Mrs. Blevins."

"Ah yes, the shop owner." Sherlock nodded. "She raised Molly from when she was a girl into adulthood, after her parents died."

"What did Jim do to her?" Molly pressed.

Sherlock frowned. "It's not pretty Molly, I'm not sure you'd want to hear it."

"I want to know Sherlock. Mrs. Blevins said that her Molly had been so kind and warm and then she changed into someone unrecognizable."

He nodded. "She was. She was a light to James' darkness. She was sweet, loving, and such a beautiful girl. Her inner self matched the beauty of her outer self. James broke her in his attempt to force her to submit to him. He humiliated her and mentally tortured her. By the time I took her in, she was a vindictive, cruel witch. But I still wanted her, if only for the memory of the woman that she had been."

"Did you always want her?" Molly asked.

"Yes, but I never took her because I was afraid of what she would become. James decided it was worth the risk and then he selfishly and foolishly became angry with her when she turned into something else. She did what she had to in order to survive. He put her out of his home and I took her in." Sherlock finished quietly.

"Did you love her?" Molly asked.

"I don't know…I held affection for her. I craved the memory of who she was before James and I ruined her." He said looking at her.

"But…you killed her, even after all of that, when you knew it wasn't her fault…"

He shook his head. "I didn't have her killed Molly. James killed her on his own. He killed her because of who she had an affair with while she was with me. It made him angry that I would not punish her for her infidelity with this man. You see, for James, it wasn't that she was unfaithful, it was who she chose to be unfaithful with."

"Who…" Molly whispered.

"Chief Inspector Lestrade…" He spat bitterly. "The one man in Scotland Yard that managed to maintain his sense of self, who has been able to, despite of all of this devastation and horror, to remember who he was. It was unacceptable to James…and to me…but I was not going to kill her, so James did."

Molly was confused and shocked. She shook her head. "I don't understand. Why would John lie to me about you killing him?"

Sherlock chuckled. "John doesn't know the truth and I never told him. I didn't see the point. She was dead, what difference did it make who killed her."

"If you were so worried about how she would change if you took her, why did you take me Sherlock?"

He sighed. "Because I am a fool. I have convinced myself that it won't happen with you. I won't allow you to change. I won't let James have any contact with you beyond what I allow and I…hope to be different with you."

"I see." Molly answered looking down at the soft grass beneath her feet.

"Molly, I must warn you. I am a jealous man and if you ever went to Lestrade for help, if I ever find out that you went to him, I will kill him. Do you understand? I despise him for the man he is. I despise him for his strength of character and his courage. I would look for the smallest reason to wipe him from the face of the Earth."

"Sherlock please, you don't have to be this way! Why can't you see that? Why can't you and John be vessels for good instead of oppression?"

"I've done too much evil in my life Molly to ever find redemption, nor do I deserve it."

"That's an excuse because you are afraid! You're afraid to hope and try to rebuild! You're afraid you will fail. And that's why you hate Greg and your brother! Because they didn't let their fear change them into something that they were not. Sherlock, you can be that way too! You just have to make the decision too."

Sherlock growled in annoyance. "Perhaps, but what difference does it make in the end?"

"You could try Sherlock! And so what if you did fail, it certainly couldn't get any worse than how it is now." She grasped his hands, pleading.

"What are suggesting Molly? That I start a revolution with my brother for change?"

Molly's expression grew serious. "Yes, why not?"

Sherlock pulled his hands away and stood. He began to pace, his movements becoming more agitated. He stopped and stared down at her. "Because I do not wish to be James' enemy and he would never join me in something like that."

She reached out and took his hands in hers. "Then that is his loss Sherlock."

Sherlock pulled one hand free and ran it through his dark hair. "Molly if I started a war with James, do you understand the causalities? He has as much power as I do and as many hired guns as I do. And I do not know where many loyalties would lie. And there are other powerful men who like what James and I provide for them. How do I know how they would react to taking that luxury away from them?"

Molly refused to back down. "What if they wanted to join you?"

Sherlock sighed in exasperation. "Molly, this is ridiculous and I refuse to talk on it any longer."

"But what about your brother? Mycroft has power, if the two of you…"

Sherlock groaned. "That ship has sailed Molly, My brother loathes me and what I have become."

Molly became exasperated by his excuses. "He probably does hate what you have become, but that doesn't mean he hates you. How long has it been since you've spoken to him?"

"Five years." Sherlock said stopping in front of her again.

"You could try to reach out. What is the harm in trying? And what if instead of hating Lestrade and being jealous of him, you reached out to him. Think of what could be accomplished with all of you together!"

Sherlock huffed. "Molly this is foolish. I am done discussing this with you."

"But why? Just think for one moment how…"

"Sir…" Soo Lin said softy approaching from the garden pathway.

Sherlock turned and surprisingly spoke very gentle. "Yes Soo Lin?"

Soo Lin blinked, glancing quickly at Molly before answering him. "There is a phone call. It is Mr. Moriarty, he said it was most urgent."

Sherlock nodded. "Thank you Soo Lin." She nodded and turned to go, but was halted by Sherlock. "Stay with Molly, Soo Lin, until I return."

"Yes sir." She said and moved to let him pass.

Molly smiled and held out her hand to Soo Lin who took Molly's hand.

"I am so glad that you are well. "Soo Lin said. "Brianna and I were so frightened when we heard what happened to you…and Master Sherlock was so very angry…"

Molly pulled Soo Lin onto the bench and into her arms. "I'm alright now Soo Lin and Sherlock isn't angry anymore."

Molly held Soo Lin close as she watched Sherlock disappear into the house. She didn't care if he wanted to discuss it anymore or not, the conversation was far from over.

* * *

"Where in the hell are we?" John snapped at Sebastian.

"Don't you recognize it Mr. Holmes? You were here not that long ago." Sebastian said, ignoring that it was John who had asked the question.

"Of course, we are in Moriarty's home." Sherlock answered.

"We are indeed and it we don't get the fuck out of here, all of this will be for nothing." Sebastian said. "Now, follow me Mr. Holmes and Dr. Watson. I have someone that I think that you are going to want to meet."

* * *

**More twists and turns are coming! You know what to do all my awesome readers! Show me love! Hugs! Love and appreciate you all!**


	19. Chapter 19

**PLEASE READ AN: I am so sorry for the delay with this. I haven't been writing as much lately and when I have written, it was to finish my Molly Hooper Devoured and Adored story and to try and get Let's Stick to Ice done. I'm going to be brutally honest with you guys, I've had a lot on my mind. My mom has been unemployed since January and I have been worried about her. She was fired because she reported sexual harassment. She had a law suit pending. She was just hired last week at another facility after all of these months and it was a God send, but her first day was Friday and it was HORRIBLE for her. But she is keeping an open mind about it and coming into this first full work week.**

**I have also had SO much going on with me personally that I am and have been emotionally exhausted the past several months. At first, I used my writing as a way to fade away from reality and cope. That's why I was able to update all of my stories so quickly and start new ones, but now, I am struggling to write at all. The plot to this particular story is very intense and in depth and it takes a lot out of me. I am not giving up on it, but the updates might be slower to come than my other stuff. I am not particularly satisfied with this chapter and I hope it is not a disapointment to you. I do apologize to all of you that have supported this story and enjoy it so much.**

**I APPRECIATE AND LOVE ALL OF YOU, I REALLY DO!**

**Disclaimer: Not mine!**

**Warnings:** Slight description of torture.

* * *

Chapter 19

John and Sherlock followed Sebastian down the darkened corridor that was within the walls of Moriarty's lavish home. Once reaching the outside, Sebastian led them quickly to the wooded area behind the home and deep into the woods.

"Sherlock, he could be bringing us here to shoot us."

Sherlock didn't answer but kept steadily on Moran's heals. John walked quickly behind Sherlock, his hand wrapped firmly around his revolver should the need arise for him to make use of it. It seemed as if they had been walking for nearly an hour when a light caught Sherlock's eyes. It was about twenty feet ahead of them. He could make out it was the moonlight breaking through a broken patch of the thick greenery of the forest. Moran walked with determination towards the light and Sherlock and John followed.

Moran paused once reaching the patch of light and held his hand up to signal to them to stop. He gingerly stepped through the broken patch of brush into the full light of the moon. His eyes rested at once on the large black Mercedes that awaited their arrival. Moran stepped back into the brush and motioned for them to follow him.

Once Sherlock and John passed from the forest, Moran turned and looked at them. "And this is where I leave you. Good luck to the both of you. You're sure as hell going to need it in this God forsaken world."

Before Sherlock could respond the door to the Mercedes opened and out stepped a very angular looking man.

"Good God…" John mumbled quietly. "Is that….?"

"Yes." Sherlock answered softly walking towards the man. John glanced at Moran quickly before following Sherlock. As they two of them approached the car, the man spoke to them in a very friendly voice.

"Gentlemen, please get in." Mycroft Holmes said as he looked above their heads and nodded curtly at Sebastian who disappeared back into the woods.

Mycroft moved back and held his hand out to Sherlock and John motioning for them to get in the car. Sherlock did so immediately but John paused staring at Mycroft before looking him over once. John sighed, shook his head, and got in the car. Mycroft followed and shut the door.

"Good evening." Another male voice said from the darkened seat.

Sherlock smiled slightly upon recognizing the voice before catching glimpse of the man in the moon light. "Chief Inspector Lestrade." Sherlock spoke in greeting.

"Lestrade!" John said breathlessly. He looked from face to face, first Sherlock, then to Mycroft and Chief Inspector Lestrade. "I think I might be having a psychotic break." John said to Sherlock.

"Calm yourself doctor, once we reach the safety of the Grange, things will become much clearer." Mycroft promised tapping on the window to alert the driver to go. The car pitched forward and began to drive.

"I want to get Molly now." Sherlock said.

"And how would you suggest that we do that Mr. Holmes?" Mycroft asked. "Do you honestly believe my brother would allow anyone to just come in and take her? No, he will kill any man who tries." Mycroft said." I happen to know that she is quite safe at the moment."

"Safe?" Sherlock roared. "Your filthy brother raped her and you say she is safe."

"Mr. Holmes, I know for a fact that he has not touched her since that time. In fact, he has kept her safe and taken care of all of her needs." Lestrade said. "With the exception of what happened to her at Moriarty's, but James had the man killed so…"

Sherlock leaned forward in the seat and regarded Lestrade with a sharp expression. "What happened to her?" He bit out.

"She attempted to help a girl who was being _disciplined…"_Lestrade said with a sneer and look of disgust, "by one of James' clients. He hurt Molly and the girl badly. He beat them with a leather belt is what I was told. James caught the man and had him thoroughly tortured and killed him. Sherlock has seen to Molly's injuries and I also have been told that she is recovering very nicely with very little pain thanks to Dr. John Watson."

"How was he tortured?" Sherlock asked with a strange tone, it sounded almost…glad.

Mycroft and Greg blinked in surprise. "Does it matter?" Greg asked.

"Oh yes, it matters." Sherlock said, his voice dropping an octave.

"He was beaten and whipped, the very flesh torn from his body. He was a bloody mess. Sherlock requested that he be tied down and left for the rats. I am told that James obliged him and the man died a very slow agonizing death."

Mycroft sighed. "James is so very dramatic. It's tiresome really, a bullet to the head would have sufficed nicely after he had the man whipped."

"He was eaten alive by rats?" John asked horrified.

Mycroft nodded. "Yes, my little brother has always been a bit emotional in his need for vengeance. And of course James just enables him by constantly catering to him."

"Good God, are you all savages?" John asked outraged.

"We are what this world has made us Doctor. Some of us have adapted better than others, some of us were able to keep a semblance of self, and unfortunately this is not the case for my brother or the company he keeps. But tell me Doctor, before you judge us, suppose your Mary had been brutally raped, tortured, and broken. How would you respond to the man who had done it to her? Mycroft asked.

"How in the hell do you know about Mary?" John snapped.

"I know many things Dr. Watson, now please answer my question." Mycroft said patiently

John frowned. "I would hope that I would keep my humanity, but I can't promise that I would were that to happen to her. I think I might become so enraged that…I don't know what I would do."

"This world is a terrible place Dr. Watson, quite unlike anything you've ever seen before. You have no idea what it is like to survive in a place like this, the desperation, fear, and hopelessness is unimaginable. As a man, you have no idea how you would react given circumstances like these unless you have personally had to experience them. I make no excuse for my brother, he is a violent, cruel man and he has made the choice to behave in this manner. But sometimes Doctor, you might be surprised what one human is capable of doing to another human in a place like this." Mycroft finished staring out the window.

* * *

Molly sat in the study waiting for Sherlock. It was late in the afternoon when he returned. Brianna informed him that Molly had been waiting all morning to speak with him.

"Molly, is anything wrong?" Sherlock asked as he strode quickly into his private study.

"No Sherlock." She said fidgeting nervously. "I just wanted to talk with you."

His eyebrow quirked and he could not stop his grin. "Alright Molly, what's this about?"

"I want to finish what we were discussing in the garden the other day." She said softly.

He sighed deeply. "I have nothing else to say about it Molly."

"But…" She tried but was cut off.

"No!" He said more forcefully. "End of discussion period! I don't want you bringing it up again, do you understand?"

She didn't answer. She narrowed her eyes at him and started to walk out of the room. He grabbed her arm and pulled her in front of him. He sighed again. "Molly…."

"Fine!" She sniffed and tried to pull her arm free unsuccessfully.

"I do not want you causing trouble Molly. You should know that I have had you watched for your own protection. John has Irene watched for her protection. I have been waiting to speak to you about this until you were feeling better." He led her to his leather sofa and sat down, pulling her beside him. " It is better if John and I hear nothing at all of the two of you going places that you should not go or talking to people that you have no business talking too…or passing notes."

She schooled her features quickly, but not fast enough for him to not see her eyes widened slightly. He waited to see if she would respond but she did not. He continued. "John and I do not wish to take away all of yours and Irene's freedoms. Do not make us have to do so. John has already spoken to Irene about it."

Molly's eyes widened in alarm. "He isn't hurting her is her? And you didn't hurt the girl did you Sherlock?"

"No Molly Irene is fine. And I did not harm Mycroft's girl nor will she be harmed. But if you ever do anything like that again…"He stopped and looked at her. "You do not want to cause a war Molly. It would be disastrous."

"Does James know about the note?" Molly whispered.

"Yes, it is what he called me about."

Molly's eyes glistened with tears and she swallowed the lump in her throat.

Sherlock took her hands in his. "He is not going to harm the girl either. James has no interest in starting a war with Mycroft anymore than I do."

Molly looked down and steadied herself before looking back into his face. "But why Sherlock? Why don't you want things to be better?" She pressed.

"I told you that this is not up for discussion. If you ask me again you will not like the consequences." He snapped, tightening his grip on her hands.

"You can't threaten me just because you don't want to talk about something." She argued.

"I know that it is frustrating to you Molly. But you do not understand what you are saying. A war will inevitably end in crossing James. He will not support any change for good."

"Why do you care what he thinks?" She demanded.

"Because he is my friend and has been for many years Molly. One doesn't just turn their back on a friendship and loyalty." Sherlock countered.

"You turned your back on your brother and blood should be more important than that!"

Sherlock's eyes narrowed and his expression became dark and dangerous. "You had better have a care Molly. You have no idea what you are talking about and don't you dare presume to know about my relationship with my brother."

Molly frowned. She hadn't meant to hurt him or upset him. She only wanted him to see reason and to do the right thing. Slowly she reached out and touched his face. "I'm sorry Sherlock. I didn't mean to upset you."

He was surprised by the gesture and all the anger seemed to melt from his face. He placed his large hand over hers and pressed it to his face. He took a chance on her not recoiling and leaned forward to press his forehead against hers. She did not pull away and she kept her hand against his face.

Sherlock pulled back slightly and looked into her eyes. "Molly…" He whispered.

She smiled so gently at him. Her face was warm and kind. He felt…accepted. He leaned towards her again and pressed his lips to hers ever so slightly. Her breath hitched, but she did not pull away from him. He took a chance and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her against him. He relished the feel of her body against his, her sweet feminine scent, and the soft contours of her body that seemed to fit so perfectly in his arms.

He titled her chin up, cupping her face as his head slowly descended. His lips met her lips and molded to them perfectly. He kissed her again when he felt no resistance from her. Her small hands rested against his chest.

"Sherlock…" She whispered his name and he deepened the kiss.

His tongue pushed past her lips and swept into her warm mouth. Her tongue was velvety soft, just like her skin. His tongue swirled around hers and he took his time, tasting her. Her hands slid up his chest to his shoulders where she wrapped her arms around him.

Sherlock could not stop himself, he pressed her back gently against the sofa, his body weight pressing her into the cushions. He never broke the kiss and she did not push him away. He sucked her pouty bottom lip into his mouth while kissing her deeply. He broke away when she moaned into his mouth. He looked down at her questioningly. "Molly…you're not trifling with my feelings?"

She cupped his face with both of her hands. "No Sherlock. I would never do that. I cannot promise you that I can…be intimate with you. But I don't mind this, I'm not afraid of this."

"I swear to you I'll stop if you ask me too. If you become frightened…just say so Molly. I don't want to hurt you or frighten you ever again."

She nodded and pulled him back down to her. Their lips met once again and all time seemed to stop for Sherlock. He did not know if Molly was being sincere or if this was an attempt at seducing him to her way of thinking, but it mattered little to him. He loved her and she was here, willingly in his arms.

* * *

Show me some love if you still love me, lol.

**PS : Time Reviewer,** I wrote a one shot last night called RedBum to try and cheer myself up. It's rather humorous with a bitof serious. I am curious to know what you think about it because your reviews are always so...unique, lol!


End file.
